The Return of the Prince
by LADYMALLARD
Summary: Double Trouble for The Impossibles,as they encounter intrige and mystery, on a cross-country singing tour.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own the Impossibles or Big D; they are the copy written property of Hanna Barbera. I also do not own most of the original characters featured in this story, Skittles/Impossi-Pup, Danalleah Critch, Prince Ali Sayedso, Sandrina Sayedso, or Sultan Khazaiah Sayedso, the names of the city of Megatropolis or the Middle Eastern country and Kingdom of Khakistan, Shawn Smith, Fluid Girl/FG, The Impossibles regular identity names and personality traits. These belong to my great friend and fellow fan fiction writer, Erin T. Aardvark, also the titles of stories mentioned in future chapters of this story, come from the terrific stories she has written about the Impossibles, including the story that inspired this sequel. I highly recommend reading them. Prince Ali's alias is my idea, but I have to give credit to My friend Erin, as it is quite close to Fluidman's regular identity, which is her creation, I just couldnt resist making the name similar, but, Serina Amira, the Princes Fiancée, other incidental characters as well as the locations mentioned in this story, I came up with. with Exception of the "Enchanted Tiki Room", that belongs Disney Imanginering, Copy write Disney Productions, no infringment intended.

As always I want gratefully, acknowledge and thank My Friend and mentor Irual, for her invaluable help, in preparing this story getting it ready to present to you the readers.

Read, review and Enjoy, this new Impossibles story, of adventure, intrigue and mystery.

Synopsis; A new adventure ensues, when The Impossibles encounter DOUBLE Trouble, at a small coastal resort town, while on a cross-country singing tour. The Singing group/crime fighters run into an old enemy and help resolve a long-standing mystery.

Title; The Return of the Prince.

Prolog, Princely Mystery.

Nearly 17 years ago, a Middle Eastern Kingdom called Khakistan, ruled by Sultan Khazaiah Sayedso and his queen Melorah, celebrated a royal birth.

Ten years after their daughter, the Princess Sandrina had been born, the Sultan and his queen were blessed with their second child, a boy.

The royal couple were thrilled and named the baby, Ali.

Not long after, sadly, tragedy struck with the queens passing, leaving the Sultan to raise two young children.

The princess was not happy, to now have a brother, the law, stated, only the first-born male heir would rule, effectively preventing her from inheriting the throne, of their kingdom.

Sandrina, who desperately wanted to become queen and have ultimate royal power after her father died, hatched a plan to rid herself of her only obstacle, to the throne.

A week after her mothers passing, late at night, Sandrina crept into the nursery.

Ali was crying as he often did early in the morning and knowing their father would come to check up on him, Sandrina quickly picked up the baby to quiet him.

She wrapped her little brother in a plain blanket acquired from one of the servants and took him to her room.

Removing his royal clothing and hiding it in the back of her closet, Sandrina dressed Ali in plain peasant clothing and then rewrapped the blanket around him.

Picking Ali up again, she stepped over to the east wall of her bedroom, where there were several large paintings, hanging.

Standing in front of a large portrait of herself, she reached behind the frame and pushed a button on the wall, which caused a hidden door to slide open leading into a tunnel, with a series of underground passageways.

Sandrina took one turning left, leading to a door to the courtyard, a back way, out of the palace.

She had arranged for a manservant called Hadima, to meet her and handing him the bundled up Ali, gave him orders, to "MAKE HIM DISAPPEAR! Leave him in the desert, at the not so tender mercies of the elements!"

Hadima nodded, knowing she could easily make serious trouble for him, if he did not obey her.

Traveling away from the palace, Hadima wondered if there was any way to save the young Prince.

Even though he knew, if he did, he would be going against her direct instructions, which would surly bring serious, if not deadly consequences if he was found out.

By chance, or perhaps fate, Hadima spotted a small caravan, which was traveling along the same path across this stretch of desert.

Knowing Sandrina had disguised her brother, so no one would recognize him, Hadima approached the caravan and made up a story about being poor and unable to care for the baby.

Hadima had given the baby his own name while relating his story.

A young couple traveling in the caravan were suspicious, having spotted a small signet ring of gold, engraved with an A.S., on the babys finger, which Sandrina had overlooked, in her haste to disguise Ali.

They questioned Hadima, who broke down and confessed the plot.

The servant trembled as he told them the baby's actual name, confirming he was Prince Ali, heir apparent to the throne of Khakistan.

He begged them to take the baby far away and keep him safe from his sister the princess.

The couple agreed, they did not want baby Ali, or Hadima, for that matter, to suffer the ultimate fate.

He gratefully thanked them and quickly leaving, Hadima snuck back into the place and reported to the Princess, who was anxiously awaiting him, in her bedroom. He told her that she had nothing to fear from anyone finding Ali.

Sandrina was pleased and told Hadima, he was free to go. She gave him a gold bracelet as a reward, telling him to "Leave the palace and never return."

He bowed and relieved at being dismissed from her service, quickly left through the secret passageway.

Sandrina did not want him to break down under any questioning and tell the Sultan what had happened to Ali.

Sandrina could now relax, certain that she would never see her brother again and her father would never find out the truth, clearing the way for her to become Queen.

Sixteen years later, a misunderstanding of identities occurred, when The Impossibles came from America, to the Middle East on a musical tour.

Their first stop was Khakistan, where due to his remarkable resemblance to the Sultan as a teenager, band member Franky McAlister, known as Fluey to his bandmates because of his superhero alter ego Fluidman, was thought by the aged ruler, to be his long lost son.

The princess, in fear that her inheritance was threatened again, set about trying to eliminate him.

As it turned out, Fluey was not the prince as a D.N.A. test proved, but Sandrina did not know, because she had been arrested and was in prison before the results had come back.

The Impossibles, left Khakistan, to return to the US, leaving behind a deadly enemy and the still unsolved mystery, of the whereabouts of Prince Ali.

It had been nearly a year since the Khakistan, incident and the Impossibles had gone about their usual lives, with their singing and crime fighting careers.

Back in Khakistan, Sandrina sat in her cell wearing the usual unflattering orange prison jumpsuit. She had always been use to wearing nothing but the most elegant mid eastern fashions and this was certainly her worst nightmare.

Trying to figure some way to escape this boring existence she had been locked into, Sandrina grumbled, "This all Ali's Fault! If I ever get out of here and get my hands on that little brother of mine! Ill make him pay!"

As the year wore on Sandrina spent her time, when she was not performing menial labor as part of her punishment, plotting a fitting, revenge against Fluey, whom she still thought, was her brother Ali.

The Impossibles meantime were embarking on their latest concert tour, Fluey, Coiley, Multi and Skittles, although they did not know it yet, were on a collision course, with danger.

While traveling from Megatropolis in the Impossi-mobile to their first gig, the boys were listening to one of their favorite radio stations, when a news flash came on the air.

"World News, Brandy Richards reporting from the Mid East, on the current state of the health of the ruler of a small kingdom known as Khakistan. Little is known at this time only that His Royal Majesty, Sultan Khazaiah Sayedso is ailing. As soon as more on the condition of this long time ruler is available, this report will be updated. For World News Reports, this is Brandy Richards, now on to...."

"That's too bad." Commented Coiley as he was tuning the radio, looking for more music.

"Yeah, I wonder what they're going to do, if he doesn't get better. I mean, with the Prince still missing and the Princess in prison, there isn't an easy way out, for that country." Multi replied.

Fluey didn't say anything, hearing the news had reminded him about the incident a year ago and was enough to make him shudder, even though he was sorry to hear, that the Sultan wasn't well.

The first stop on the newest tour for The Singing Impossibles, was a hotel with a unique look, being located at a coastal resort, it had a sand and surf look, with the lobby decorated in shades of aqua to cobalt blues, tan furniture and interesting fixtures right down to the decorative seashell ashtrays. Looking at the bright colors and colorful decorations it was like a huge beach cabana, one could almost imagine the sound of the ocean waves and smell the salty sea air.

Even though the concert hall within the hotel was not as big as some indoor and outdoor places they had been use to playing.

It wasnt the smallest venue The Impossibles had ever played either.

That distinction, went to, *The Enchanted Tiki Room* Lounge, they had played in, during the Tropical Getaway Tour, on board, The Ocean Breeze, a Cruise Ship.

The Impossi-Mobile pulled up the drive to the front door of the Sea Breeze Hotel and The Impossibles spotted a poster which said in large colorful letters Concert Tonight, In Person, Live On Stage, THE IMPOSSIBLES!

It was advertising the concert scheduled for that evening, with an SRO banner across the bottom.

Excited at the thought of a Standing Room Only concert, the boys could not wait to get in and prepare for it.

However, as they began to unload their luggage, they could not know that fate, was already pointing several players, in the drama to come, their way.

Beginning an adventure, The Imposssibles would not soon forget.

End of prolog.

Authors notes; *Named after one of my very favorite Disneyland attractions which opened in the 1960s and is still in operation at the park today in its original format, coincidentally, it was originally planned as an actual restaurant or café.*


	2. Chapter 2 Doubled Trouble

Disclaimer; I do not own the Impossibles or Big D; they are the copy written property of Hanna Barbera. I also do not own most of the original characters featured in this story, Skittles/Impossi-Pup, Danalleah Critch, Prince Ali Sayedso, Sandrina Sayedso, or Sultan Khazaiah Sayedso, the names of the city of Megatropolis or the Middle Eastern country and Kingdom of Khakistan, Shawn Smith, Fluid Girl/FG, The Impossibles regular identity names and personality traits. These belong to my great friend and fellow fan fiction writer, Erin T. Aardvark, also the titles of stories mentioned in this story come from the terrific stories she has written about the Impossibles, including the story that inspired this sequel. I highly recommend reading them. Prince Ali's alias is my idea, but I have to give credit to My friend Erin, as it is quite close to Fluidman' s regular identity, which is her creation, I just couldn't resist making the name similar, but, Serina Amira, the Prince's Fiancée, other incidental characters as well as the locations mentioned in this story, I came up with.

As always I want gratefully, acknowledge and thank My Friend and mentor Irual, for her invaluable help, in preparing this story getting it ready to present to you the readers.

Read review and Enjoy, this new Impossibles story, of adventure, intrigue and mystery.

Title; the Return of the Prince.

Chapter one; "Mistaken Identities."

Serina Amira, a Moroccan teenager was traveling to meet her beloved.

With her long black hair, worn partly pulled back and tied with a green ribbon tied in a bow and the rest falling to her shoulders, light brown skin and large expressive dark eyes and slender figure, she would have caught the eye of anyone, but, what was so interesting to the stewardess was her western style of dress.

Wearing a pretty, mod, shift multi striped in tones of green, with a string belt and t-shirt-like neckline, light tan tights and brown penny loafers, she could easily pass for an American teenager.

The flight attendant had seen her family at the loading area; all the other women had dressed much more traditionally.

Gracing her ears, were shimmering gold and emerald earrings and around her neck was a gold chain necklace, hanging from it was a gold pendent inlayed with a large sparkly emerald, which matched the earrings.

These were Family heirlooms passed down from her great, great Grandmother; Serina's parents presented them to her as an engagement present.

Thinking back over the past few days, Serina still could not believe the whirlwind of events that had taken place; her life had changed so much in a short span of time.

She and Ali had practically been raised together, their families had been neighbors and they had been part of the same community since their great grandparents had begun working together to bring prosperity to their respective families.

The two teens had grown from playmates, to sweethearts and now that they had reached the age of 16, Ali had gone to Serina's parents, to ask her father for his approval, so the two of them could become engaged.

Their parents had already discussed a dowry; mostly to provide Serina with money of her own for her marriage.

Ali's parents were well off and were in favor of the betrothal however, there HAD been an unanticipated complication to the negotiatons.

After they announced the engagement, Ali's father decided it was time to reveal to him, his real identity.

His adoptive father Ammoude had heard on the news reports, from the Middle East, that the ailing Sultan of Khakistan, who was Ali's real father, was, according to his doctors, not expected to live too much longer.

He sat his son down, telling Ali, "Nearly 17 years ago your Mother and I were traveling when a man approached our caravan, he begged us to help him save an infant. You were that infant Ali, son of the Sultan of Khakistan. Now the Sultan is close to his reward and being the last of the male heirs to the throne of Khakistan, you must travel to the Middle East, to that kingdom, in order to claim it."

Ali was in shock and disbelief at this revelation, as the only father he had ever known, continued to explain the situation.

There was unmistakable love in his voice and face, but hurt too, since he knew that by revealing this secret to Ali now, he was risking the loss of the son they had raised practically from birth.

"The proof of your identity will be the little one of a kind golden signet ring with your initials on it and an inscription inside the band, which you wear, on the chain around your neck. It is the one thing the Sultan will instantly recognize." Ammoude told his adopted son.

Serina had been shocked and a little dismayed when Ali had quietly taken her into the garden behind her house, the two of them sitting down on a bench so he could explain why they would have to delay the wedding.

Finding out her Fiancé was, in reality an actual prince had come as a Huge shock especially since he was now planning to going to the middle eastern country of Khakistan to claim his birthright.

Aside from everything else, though Serina's first thoughts hadn't been about the prospect of becoming a princess by marrying her beloved, her thought's had been instead for her Fiancé's safety.

After revealing the startling news, Ali confided in Serina, "We can't speak of this to anyone, not even your parents for the moment. As soon as plans are made, we can reveal it, but for now it must be our secret."

Serina nervously bit her lip then answered, "Very well beloved, but what if someone unscrupulous finds out? You could be in unspeakable danger. I would rather you not go and stay safe."

Ali hugged her close, saying, "It is my duty to go and take my place as the last direct heir to the throne, I cannot trade safety for my duty."

All the time he was putting up a brave front to his Fiancée and family, Ali was worried and thinking, 'I haven't the experience my real father has as a ruler, but I hope his advisors will give me the assistance I need to become as good and fair a ruler, as he has been.'

Even though he loved and would always cherish the parents who had raised him, Ali was angered as he thought of the way his sister had selfishly robbed him of the chance, not only to know their father as he was growing up, but learning about HOW to rule justly and well.

A few days later accompanying Ali to the airport, Serina gave her Fiancé a hug and good-by kiss, the idea of parting from him even for a few days was painful.

His parents had also come to see their son off on his journey, Ammoude and Pandora wished their son a safe and successful trip.

Ali promised to keep in contact with them, waving as he boarded the airliner.

Waving back as he walked through the door to the gangway, they offered a silent prayer, asking the powers that be to keep him safely away from any danger, leaving after watching the plane take off.

After arriving home and with help and support from her in-laws to be, Serina than told her parents. Of course, they were shocked to find out about Ali, but thrilled at the prospect of a royal wedding.

It took some convincing on all their parts before her parents would allow their daughter to travel so far away, to be with her fiancé, but Serina had finally succeeded in talking them into letting her go.

Now on her way to join him, Serina sat fidgeting nervously in her seat, waiting on board the airliner.

Leaving Morocco, on her way to meet Ali, Serina realized, looking at her watch, she would be late meeting him.

According to the flight schedule, the slight delay they were experiencing before take off would cause a missed connection.

No one, not even Serina suspected the real reason Ali had planned the side trip all the way to America, before traveling to the Middle East, to meet his real father.

Before leaving Morocco Ali had, had the feeling some one was after him, so he had his ticket altered secretly and had contacted a friend of his who happened to be an agent of a local security organization.

Using the resources of his agency his agent friend put him in contact with the American agency SSHQ.

Of course, Ali didn't know Big D, head of the SSHQ had known all about the incident involving the Impossibles and Fluey being mistaken for the prince.

Big D sent out feelers trying to find out who might be after the prince since he had grown up in relative obscurity.

Information came back from the prison where the princess had been incarcerated, that Ali's sister Sandrina had mysteriously disappeared from her prison cell.

Knowing that she had tried to kill Fluey believing he was the prince, Big D arranged for agents from the SSHQ to act as the Prince's security.

He sent word to Ali, to come to a small resort on the coast, knowing that underworld agents for the Princess, would be covering any larger airports and it would be easier for the Prince to slip unnoticed into the country.

The Secret Security Headquarters agents could then accompany him to khakistan to keep him safe.

He hesitated getting the Impossibles into this, because of the run in they had, had with Ali's sister, but knowing they were already headed for the same location, Big D reasoned he could contact them after they reached the venue and let the boys know about Prince Ali.

He didn't know that Sandrina's agents had followed Serina onboard her plane and would be trailing her to the resort.

As he was traveling, Ali had decided to familiarize himself with all the information he could, concerning all the speculation about himself, along with the customs of the Kingdom of Khakistan.

All the pieces of the puzzle, which his father did not know of, began to fall into place, the arrest of his older sister, the Princess Sandrina, a year ago, as well as the American singing group, The Impossibles', part in uncovering the plot.

One of its members Franky McAlister, being mistaken by the Sultan and the Princess, for the long lost Prince.

Sandrina having been, caught in the act of confessing to getting rid of Ali when he was a baby, while trying to dispose of all three of The Impossibles.

Ali found it interesting, that although the plot had been uncovered, his whereabouts was, at that time still a mystery.

Ali had decided to keep a low profile; he had left Morocco, planning to reveal himself only, after arriving in Khakistan.

He let his fiancée know he would be traveling under the alias Alistiar Franks.

Serina was nervous and afraid, even knowing Ali would be traveling under an alias wouldn't calm her nerves.

All she wanted was to be with her beloved and know that he was safe.

She lamented the delay, causing her to arrived late to the next airport, her plane arriving after the connecting flight she was booked on, had taken off.

With some time on her hands before her next flight, Serina had called the hotel he would be staying at that night reaching Ali.

Hearing his voice was enough to settle her jangled nerves.

"Oh darling, I am so happy to hear your voice, I've been worried from the moment you left my sight!"

"There is no need to worry my love, I am safe and have arranged a safe haven for us to meet at. There is a small coastal resort town, called Seaside, not far from the airport you will land at. I will meet you in the hotel lobby of The Sea Breeze Serina, wait for me there. Good-night sweetheart, I Love you."

"I love you too Darling, sweet dreams." She replied, hanging up the phone.

After another day, she finally arrived in America, late in the evening and stayed at an airport hotel, getting a very early start the next morning, Serina traveled to Seaside.

She arrived at the hotel Ali had told her they would be staying at thinking only of being reunited with him.

When she walked into the hotel lobby, expecting him to be waiting for her, she spotted Fluey who she thought was Ali and his band mates checking in.

As she walked up to where the boys were standing, she heard the clerk behind the check in counter, refer to the dark haired teenager, as Franky McAlister, as she was handing him, his room key.

Serina wrongly assumed, that the name was just another alias, that Ali was using, but she did wonder why he was dressed so strangely and in the company, of two other identically dressed teenagers.

She tapped Fluey on the shoulder, he turned around, thinking it was either an autograph hunter, or that Danalleah had arrived earlier then she said she could, Serina grabbed him around his chest in an affectionate hug.

"Oh Ali, My Prince, I'm so glad you arrived safely my darling!" Serina whispered into his ear.

Multi and Coiley had startled looks on their faces, while Fluey went absolutely pale.

This strange girl hugging him and addressing him as Prince Ali, brought back more nightmarish memories, even though after returning from that misadventure, the idea of being mistaken for Prince Ali HAD spur Fluey's own interest, in searching for his own parents and real identity.

Digging into his past against orders, he accidentally discovered his father, was actually Big D's son.

As Fluey grabbed her wrists to disengage her arms from around his chest, Coiley who hadn't heard what she had said to his band mate, blurted out, "Flyin Flipside! Look out Fangirl alert!"

Fluey was about to tell her she had the wrong guy, when he hard a gasp, looking up he shuddered, as he saw his girl friend Danalleah Critch, who HAD arrived early to surprise him.

Multi and Coiley both had the same reaction, "Holy Mesopotamia!"

Seeing Fluey apparently hugging another girl, hurt and misunderstanding what she saw, since Fluey Had looked very unhappy to see her, which in her mind, meant he was guilty of SOMETHING, Danalleah quickly turned around, walking rapidly away, hands over her face, in tears.

After she gave Fluey the dirtiest look she could muster, Multi's girlfriend Shawn Smith followed her, running to catch up to Danalleah, as she disappeared into an elevator.

Even though it was not his fault, Fluey knew he had to straighten things out with Danalleah ASAP, But, he was going to straighten this other girl out first.

"I'm NOT who you think I am." Fluey said.

"I don't understand beloved." Serina said, looking from Fluey to his band mates and back to Fluey, "Why do you act so strange? It's as if you didn't know me."

"LOOK…." there was a desperate look in Fluey's eyes, as he tried again, "I don't want to be rude….but really…you've made a mistake. My name is Franky, Franky McAlister, not Ali. I was mistaken for Prince Ali last year, in the Middle East when we went there on tour and it nearly cost me, my life….You have GOT to believe me….here….take a look at this."

Fluey quickly pulled out his wallet and taking out his driver's license with his ID photo, name and other information on it, showed it to the bewildered Serina.

Showing her his ID, the dark haired Impossible was finally able to convince Serina, he was not who she thought he was, but the damage, had already been done.

"Forgive my error, it is so unbelievable that two people could be unrelated and yet look so alike. You are the very image of my Ali." Serina exclaimed.

Rushing off, she left The Impossibles standing there, still a bit stunned at what had happened.

They hurriedly finished checking in and headed for the elevator to go up to their rooms to unpack, Fluey wanted to go to see Danalleah right away.

"Fluey, you've got to let her calm down a bit!" Multi was saying.

"Yeah, I'm not an expert on girlfriends, but I've seen how my older sisters have acted in these cases and Multi's right, when he says to give Danalleah, a little space to cool off, before you try to make up with her." Coiley suggested.

The drama at the reception desk had been a minor thing for the hotel staff.

Pre-warned about the Impossibles fans being eager and sometimes overly enthusiastic and although the trio of teen entertainers were experienced at handling these sorts of situations, the staff had of course, been ready to step in if needed.

Some very strong men, who looked very out of place in their bellman's uniforms, had contrived to take the Impossibles' luggage up and arrived back in the lobby, just in time to witness the scene between Serina and Franky, unlike her however, they were not fooled by his American disguise and companions.

They were swarthy men, hardened criminals and they had sworn an oath to the future Queen of Khakistan, Princess Sandrina.

They had tracked the movements of the prince, using information provided by his sister Sandrina, who had escaped prison with help from some members of the Middle Eastern Guild of Thieves, a mafia-like organization.

Fluey had more than just girl problems brewing.

He did not know it yet, but the dark haired Impossible would soon find himself, embroiled in a dangerous situation.

Now that she was, free from prison Sandrina gathered information from several underworld sources trying to track her brother down.

She had by chance come across a society page, of a Moroccan newspaper announcing an engagement of Serina Amira to Ali Alidean, which featured a picture.

Although the name was different, there was no mistaking the dark haired teenager in the picture.

The Guilds underworld contacts had started in Morocco, tracking Ali and Serina's movements all the way to America, eventually arriving at the Sea Breeze hotel.

Witnessing Serina mistaking Fluey for Ali, they reported this back to Sandrina.

Sandrina had arrived in the US and was in hiding, but after getting the report was on her way to the hotel and making plans, to capture and dispose of her brother, so she could, unabated, depose her ailing father, to become Queen of Khakistain.

Having arrived at the hotel, where her cohorts had reported the sighting that morning, walking through the lobby, a disguised Sandrina spotted Fluey, who had just excited the hotel elevator.

'He's still wearing that garish outfit!' she thought to herself, as she watched him walk into the hotel restaurant.

Of course, she still thought he WAS Ali, not knowing about the results of the DNA test, because she had been thrown in prison, at the same time as Fluey was being rushed to the hospital, after she shot him.

Sandrina set about arranging a kidnap trap.

Getting her goons quad together and preparing a way to subdue him, she wrote a note on the hotel stationary and gave it to a server in the restaurant.

Sandrina asked her to, "Give it to the handsome dark haired young man, in the booth!" pointing Fluey out, then left quickly to get ready.

Fluey had finally, after some extremely apologetic persuasion over the phone and after being hung up on several times arranged to meet Danalleah.

AND as mad as she was, after leaving the lobby in tears and going up to the room she had arranged to share with Shawn overnight, it wasn't easy to get her to agree to come back down to the lobby, so he could talk to her.

The hotel had its own café restaurant, where guests could get a meal or snack with out having to leave the hotel.

It was here at, 'The Whispering Waters cafe', so named for the small recreated waterfall and little bubbling pond, near the front, that Fluey waited anxiously, hoping to straighten out this mess and make up with Danalleah and explain about the misunderstanding, with the other girl.

Fluey nervously sipped on a soda, as he waited in the booth for her and contemplated the bottom of his glass. He hated having this kind of misunderstanding happen.

He and Multi were lucky that their girlfriends were as accepting as they were, in the case of their fans, but….he also knew all too well, that no girl was that forgiving, if they thought the boy was at fault.

He waited for Danalleah and his band mates.

They had contacted him through his wrist watch communicator, to tell him they had finished putting things away in their rooms and would be down right away, to have a bite to eat AND provide some moral support.

Fluey was given the message, by the waitress and from the contents, it seemed to be from the girl who had come up to him that morning, giving Fluey the problem with his girlfriend, it read, " Please Ali, meet me in the lobby, Serina."

Fluey thought it was strange that she was still addressing him as his royal look-alike, but he was also thinking, that the chance to have this Serina explain directly to Danalleah, was just too irresistible for him to pass up.

That would of course be AFTER he straightened out the misunderstanding, with this mystery girl.

He crumpled up the note and went to stuff it in his pocket, but he was not watching what he was doing and instead of going into his pocket, it fell to the floor beside the booth.

Sandrina confronted Fluey as he walked out the door of the café. "Hello, LITTLE brother!"

"YOU!" Fluey shouted, as he recognized her.

Starting to back up he ran into her VERY large minions.

As he was backing up Fluey reached into his pocket grabbing his **transformer**, but before he could activate it, the two big goons, who had slipped in behind him, grabbed his arms causing him to involuntarily toss his transformer, backward through the restaurant door, it landed on the floor near the front desk, by the register.

"Bring him!" Sandrina said to her henchmen.

Fluey started to try to squirm out of their grasp, which was causing unwanted attention by passersby, so one of the big muscle bound men, used a chloroformed soaked cloth, holding it firmly over Fluey's mouth and nose.

As hard as he tried the dark haired teenager, could not fight its effects and passed out.

With an evil smirk on her face, Sandrina directed her minions, "Pick him up and let's get out of here!"

One of the men picked up the unconscious teenager and they hurriedly left, heading toward the back entrance of the hotel.

As luck would have it, the woman behind the register, fortunately for Fluey, saw the kidnapping.

She was using the phone and summoning security, when Danalleah, Shawn, who had accompanied her, Coiley, Multi and Skittles, who had all met near the elevator, had arrived at the door to the restaurant and entered looking for Fluey.

"Excuse me Miss, Multi said, we're looking for a friend of ours…."

Looking at the two teens dressed in the identical outfit she had seen Fluey wearing, She hung up the phone, then nervously interrupted Multi, asking, "Is he…medium height….with Black hair and dressed like you guys?"

Getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach Multi replied, "Yes…Why?"

"Because a couple of big guys and a woman, just grabbed him right outside the door, knocked him out with some kind of drug on a handkerchief and carried him out that way!" She replied pointing to the back door of the hotel.

As Multi was talking to the woman, Skittles got every ones attention by barking and doing her (POING) pointing thing, at the little square device on the floor, Coiley knelt down and picked it up…

"Oh No, Tremblin Transistors!" he exclaimed as he stood up, with a shocked look on his face, then he whispered to Multi, "It's Fluey's transformer, he's in trouble, with no way to change into his super identity."

Meanwhile, Skittles had sniffed around, her super sensitive nose leading her to a new clue, this time, she'd found the crumpled note on the floor, near the booth, Fluey had been sitting at, waiting for Danalleah and his band mates.

She picked up the paper ball and brought it over to the others. She put it down by Multi and used her mouth to grab and tug on Multi's pants leg.

Multi didn't respond, because he was still talking to the register person, trying to get what information he could, so she tugged harder, almost causing him to topple over backward, finally getting his attention.

He looked down to admonish the pup and noticing the paper ball, picked it up and un-rumpled the note, spreading it out to read it.

"That was the note, your friend got, just before he was grabbed by the big guys and that woman." said the lady who had witnessed the kidnapping.

Just as they were wondering about the sender of the note, Serina walked in, she had been walking through the lobby on her way to meet Ali, who had contacted her to let her know that he was in the lobby.

Serina saw the two teenaged boys she had seen that morning, with the one, she had thought, was Ali, along with two girls and a puppy, standing just inside the Whispering Waters café, talking to the register person.

She walked in and up to them, "Excuse me; I just wanted to explain more about this morning, I…."

She did not get any further, because Danalleah quickly stepped over to her, grabbing her by the shoulders, yelling, "Where is he, Where's FRANKY, (even in her anger and fright about his safety, Danalleah remembered to use Fluey's other name) WHAT have you DONE with him?"

Taken aback by this outburst, Serina had a shocked look on her face, too stunned by Danalleah's actions, to say anything immediately.

Shawn was trying to hold back a growling Skittles, Multi and Coiley had advanced on Serina as well.

She finally opened her mouth to say something, when a very familiar voice, from behind them announced.

"I would suggest you release my Fiancée, or I assure you, there will be Trouble."

The group in the café, turned to look in the direction the voice had come from…

Authors notes, **Little square, hand held machines, invented at SSHQ, which allow the Impossibles to transform into their super hero identities and back to their normal selves, without having to be together.**


	3. Chapter 3 Off to the Rescue

Disclaimer; I do not own the Impossibles or Big D; they are the copy written property of Hanna Barbera. I also do not own most of the original characters featured in this story, Skittles/Impossi-Pup, Danalleah Critch, Prince Ali Sayedso, Sandrina Sayedso, or Sultan Khazaiah Sayedso, the names of the city of Megatropolis or the Middle Eastern Kingdom of Khakistan, Shawn Smith, Fluid Girl/FG, The Impossibles regular identity names and personality traits. These belong to my wonderful friend and fellow fan fiction writer and artist, Erin T. Aardvark, also the titles of stories mentioned in this story are taken from the terrific stories she has written about the Impossibles, Highly recommended reading. Prince Ali's alias is my idea, but I have to give credit to My friend Erin, as it is quite close to Fluidman' s regular identity, which is her creation, I just couldn't resist making the name similar, but, Serina Amira, the Prince's Fiancée, some incidental characters, as well as the locations mentioned in this story, I came up with.

As always, I want gratefully, acknowledge and thank my great friend, fellow fan fiction writer and mentor Irual, for her invaluable help, in preparing this story getting it ready to present to you the readers.

Read review and Enjoy...

As the adventure, continues.

Chapter two. Prince Ali.

A large black car with filtered windows, pulled up to a gated factory, the back door opened and a large well muscled man stepped out, the window on the passenger side front door opened and a distinctly feminine hand reached thru, dropping a ring of keys into his out stretched hand.

Approaching the gate, he fitted the key into a padlock and removing the lock opened the gate allowing the car to drive thru.

As the car pulled up to the large doors of an obviously rundown building, a female voice could be heard as the front passenger door opened, "Abdul take my brother in side and secure him, Hakeem, park the car out of sight and then come into the factory, taking care of business here won't take too long I'm sure, then we can return home and I can prepare to take my rightful place without "Little Brother" interfering!"

Sure that her plan would succeed now, Sandrina watched, an evil smirk forming on her lips giving her pretty face, a cruel look, as one of her musclemen carried their unconscious captive, into the large building, She followed closing the large doors behind her…..

Multi and Coiley, (who had pocketed Fluey's **Transformer**) Danalleah and Shawn all turned and looked in the direction of the voice and Standing there in the doorway, was Fluey, or so they thought, everyone was stunned after finding out from the woman in the restaurant about his kidnapping.

However, he was dressed in a strange way, wearing a pair of navy blue slacks, white long sleeved naru style shirt and a blazer the same color of his slacks, with black boots and some gold jewelry, including some rings, a necklace and a watch.

Skittles excitedly jumped out of Shawn's arms and started to run up to whom she thought, was one of her boys, but skidded to a stop as she closed in on the dark haired teen.

Sniffing, her acute sense of smell was telling her this was not Fluey, she then backed up growling, ending up beside Multi.

Multi and Coiley as well as Danalleah and Shawn, were puzzled as to Skittles' unexpected reaction, as this "Fluey", approached and said again, "LET Serina GO!" in a demanding, gruffer sounding version, of Fluey's voice, causing all the other teens to take a step back as he put his arm around the shaking Serina.

They now noticed a slight accent and realized that Skittles's instinct had been right, this wasn't Fluey even though his voice and looks were an almost an exact match for their band mate.

Multi and Coiley knew Fluey was an only child, 'Who could this near double be?' Was the thought going through the bewildered teen's heads, as they stood there staring…

"I was trying to explain…..before this one, accosted me, Ali…" Serina said, pointing at Danalleah.

"ALI?" Coiley and Multi both shouted at once.

Then Multi managed to continue, "You don't mean….Prince Ali, of…"

"Khakistain! Holy *Arabian Nightmare!*" finished Coiley, finally finding his own voice again.

"Yes…but how could you know that? (Ali asked) I have not been back in the country of my birth since I was a baby and only found out about my true identity a short time ago. No one but my beloved and her family and the family who raised me, know of the royal connection."

"We know Your Highness, (Coiley explained) because we were in your country about a year ago and our friend was mistaken for you. You could be twins AND we think Franky has been mistaken for you again, he's in as much or more danger now, as he was then."

Multi showed him the note, which was used to lure Fluey out of the restaurant.

Ali grimly looked at the note, showing it to Serina, who looked shocked, stating emphatically that she had not written it.

This was confirmed by the server who delivered the note to Fluey.

She described the woman she had delivered the note for and with a shudder, Multi and Coiley realized who the mystery woman had to be…

"Sandrina!" They both exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness, Danalleah shrieked, (with a panicked look on her face) isn't she…?"

"Yes I'm afraid so." (Ali said, sounding so much like Fluey, it was spooky.) "My older Sister! I was told about her, after my adoptive father told me who I really was. They thought she had given me up for dead long ago. After they revealed my identity, I contacted a security agent friend of mine who contacted a sister agency here in America. After they contacted the security for my real father's kingdom, this American agency informed me that certain inquiries were being made about me through the criminal underground and that Sandrina had mysteriously vanished from her prison cell, a short time ago. I MUST now return to Khakistan, before the passing of my real father the Sultan. Sandrina knows if I fail to show up, she will stand a better chance trying to take the kingdom over by force."

Ali realized these teens must be two of The Impossibles, "I read about the incident which occurred nearly a year ago, in Khakistan, about the royal family, when you two and your friend were there."

Coiley replied worriedly, "Who knows what the deranged sister of yours will do, especially since she already thinks Franky is really you, Prince Ali. She was locked up, before we got the news about him not being you. We have to find them, before it's too late AND we don't even know where to look!"

"Well, Fl….err, Franky, (Multi quickly corrected himself) always wears his watch and we can tune into the tracking signal and find him that way."

"We'd better get started, (Coiley said hurriedly) Contact Big D, (he whispered to Multi, and then said)…I'll meet you at the back of the hotel with the Impossi-Mobile."

He hurried off to the garage connected to the hotel.

As Coiley ran out, Multi ran to the concert hall staging area off the lobby, followed by Skittles, leaving Shawn and Danalleah, who was no longer angry but terribly worried for Fluey, standing by the restaurant, along with Prince Ali and Serina.

He unlocked a big cabinet in the back stage area of the concert hall, where they had left their guitars, only to find his and Coiley's were already beeping.

Multi switched on the Impossiscope, in the neck of his guitar and the picture tuned into Big D's office desk receiver, but before he could give his report to their Boss, "There you are Agent Multi we've been trying to reach you boys, be on the alert, there is trouble and you Impossibles are needed"

At this point Multi interrupted his boss, "Trouble is right Chief, Fluey's been kidnapped!"

Big D had a concerned look on his face, of course behind his seemingly calm exterier, was the exstream worry of a grandfather for his grandson, as Multi went on to explain what had happened.

After filling in Big D, Multi and Skittles ran out of the backstage of the concert hall.

They were heading to the back entrance of the hotel to meet up with Coiley and ran into Prince Ali and Serina, who had followed them, half way to the concert hall.

They wanted to help.

Serina felt awful, that her mistaking Fluey for Ali had caused the teen to be kidnapped and the Prince felt he was duty bound, to help rescue his look-alike.

They arrived at the back door to find Coiley, Danalleah and Shawn, waiting in the Impossi-Mobile.

There was no time to waste arguing about who should or should not go to the rescue, so after the others got into the Impossi-mobile Coiley converted to Impossi-jet and shouting "Rally Ho!" he activated the engine and lifted off, gunning the powerful twin rockets, sending the Impossi-jet skyward.

Multi told his band mate about the Chief already knowing about Ali, as well as having already sent the secret security agents, as well as FG to help them out.

Multi then went to work trying to tune in Fluey's signal on the receiver in the Impossi-jet, hoping that the auto-tracking chip would function, when they activated it, tuning in Fluey's wristwatch communicator.

Unlike the original tracer it was a silent signal, so it wouldn't alert any criminals The Impossibles were sneaking up on, or captured by.

It had been added into the newer version of Fluey's wristwatch communicator which had replaced the original one.

It was destroyed during the adventure, concerning his temporarily suffering from amnesia, in which Fluey was tricked by a hood into thinking he was the head of the *"Syndicated,"* organization, which had been run by his other Grandfather, gangster leader, The late, Antonio, "Big Tony," Manikatti.

As they waited for the signal to come in, with his thoughts on Fluey, impatiently Coiley asked, "Well, is it working?"

Multi replied, (rather tensely) "Shatterin Shish Kabobs, hold your horses I'm working on it!"

Multi was frantically continuing to tune the receiver, of the Impossi-jet's radio, when suddenly a blip appeared on the screen, he shouted triumphantly, "Glittering Guitars, THERE IT IS, Head South!"

Coiley had just kicked the Impossi-Jet into high gear, when they were joined by Fluid Girl, or FG, as she was generally known, flying the speedy new rocket scooter, Mike Rogers had made for her.

He'd had to repaired it, because the first time it had been used, in the "* Fifty Foot Toddler*" incident, (where an invention of Multi's dad's, had caused Multi's little half brother Adam, to grow to gigantic size) it had been wrecked, but it was, due to his expert skills, now in perfect working order again.

Coiley and Multi both Shouted, "Glad your here FG, We really need your help…"

"It's Ok guys, Big D filled me in, any ideas as to where, (she hesitated a moment staring at Ali) I thought you said…"

Understanding her confusion, Multi explained, "He's not Franky, this is Prince Ali Sayedso. Remember us telling you about the situation in the mid east nearly a year ago, when Franky was mistaken for a Prince? Well, he IS that Prince. FG…Prince Ali, Prince Ali of Khakistan….Franky's cousin, FG!"

They exchanged quick handshakes as he also introduced Serina.

Multi shouted above the combined roar of the Impossi-jet and the 'Skycycle', "We have the signal FG, Follow us!"

Both vehicles sped off to Fluey's rescue as they followed the communicator's signal…..

Authors notes, * titles of stories, about the Impossibles*, written by Erin T Aardvark. Thanks Erin, for letting me borrow these titles, and her **ingenious hand held device for turning each of The Imposssibles, from their regular personalities, to their superhero personas, when they are not together.** 'I gave the rocket scooter a name, I hope it's ok Erin.'


	4. Chapter 4 Fluid Peril

Disclaimer, The Impossibles and Big D. and Impossibles villain Mr. Ice and his henchman Freezer, belong to Hanna Barbera. No copy write infringement is intended, nothing is gained except reviews.

Most of the original characters, the civilian names of the Impossibles and their personality traits, Megatropolis the city they're from, SSHQ, (Secret Security Headquarters) they do their superhero work for and the name of the country and Kingdom of Khakistan are all the great creations of My good friend Erin T. Aardvark.

I want to thank her for giving me the go-ahead and inspiration, for this latest story, which is a sequel to her story "Arabian Nightmare."

This story is highly recommended reading, as my story does contain spoilers pertaining to the original story. I appreciate her help and input to improve my story.

As always, I wish to thank my good friend, Mentor and story collaborator, Irual, for her invaluable assistance and input in preparing this story, for posting.

I have claim on some locations in the story as well as some of the other original characters.

Sit back, Relax, Read and Review, Please…

Enjoy!

Chapter three. Captive Audience.

Fluey began to come back to his senses, the smell of chloroform always made him feel nauseous and he was very disoriented.

"Oooooooh….Wha….what a Headache…Where am I?" He groaned.

As Fluey tried to put a hand up to rub his aching head, he felt a sharp pain in his wrist, he realized that he was tied up, strapped to some kind of a conveyor belt.

Two large straps were buckled so tightly over his chest he could hardly breath, two more were bukled over his thighs, two more leather straps bound his wrists nearly cutting into them they were buckled so tight. Two more leather straps were buckled over his knees and his ankles were bound in the same way as his wrists, buckled tightly around his black boots.

He had no idea where he was, only that it was some kind of large room, like a warehouse.

The last thing Fluey remembered, was being in the Sea Breeze hotel restaurant, The Whispering Waters Cafe, waiting for Danalleah, Multi, Coiley and Skittles to come down, so he could explain to his girlfriend, about the misunderstanding with the girl in the lobby, getting the note, going out the door and running into someone he never thought he would ever have to face again.

A feminine voice penetrated his chloroform haze. Fluey groggily looked over, to see a figure coming slowly into focus….

"WELL, I see your awake, Little Brother. I never ever expected to see you again, after I so carefully made sure you wouldn't be around to inherit MY throne. Then, last year you just had to come back and ruin my plans." smirked the raven haired, evil beauty.

Shaking off the effects of the chloroform, Fluey just glared at her, it was Princess Sandrina, or as Fluey had referred to her, "Princess Psychopath", after she had repeatedly tried to do away with him, thinking he was her brother Prince Ali.

"Still as crazy as ever I see...time in prison hasn't improved you, or your attitude, toots! (Remarked Fluey sarcastically) I don't know how you got loose...BUT, you've got the wrong guy. I took a DNA test and I am NOT your brother! I'm NOT related to you, or any other royal family anywhere."

Sandrina just glared back at Fluey and smirked, "You haven't changed either Ali, arrogant as ever, your playing the same game as you did before. One of denial, just like when you and your friends exposed my plot to Father. Now having escaped prison, I'm going to make sure you and your chosen one, will never get to rule Khakistan."

"OH....I get it now, you, or your Hench guys saw me back at the hotel. There was a girl in the lobby, who thought I was your brother Ali too. I told her she had made a mistake and SO have you. I know who my parents were. SO, you'd better smarten up, let me go and beat it, before the feds catch up to you, throw you back into prison and throw away the key!"

At this point Sandrina was not paying any attention to the dark haired Impossible, she had turned her attention to planning how to rid herself, of this bane of her existence.

Fluey was not about to fall victim, to this maniac in a skirt, he tried again, "Listen….Really….you don't have to do this….Your making a BIG mistake!"

Having heard enough out of her captive, Sandrina casually took off her silk handkerchief tied a knot in it and handing it to one of her large muscle bound minions, instructed him to, "Gag Him!"

Hakeem, (still dressed as a bellman) one of the men who had helped her grab Fluey at the hotel, went over to where he was tied up and proceeded to gag the teenager.

"Now, I can concentrate on your demise, "Little Brother," so just relax and lay there, while I make sure everything is ready."

Fluey groaned and stopped trying to squirm out of the buckled leather straps, being tied up so tight, the ones around his wrists had rubbed and would be cutting into his wrists soon, if he didn't stop. Fluey figured that if he didn't want to injure himself, he'd have to wait for an opportunity to escape, he couldn't do anything else at the moment.

He only hoped that his team mates would be able to track him down and rescue him from this lunatic of a princess, before she could pull off something ending in, as she put it, his demise.

Fluey was grateful to find that he was still wearing his wrist communication and tracking device, disguised as a regular wrist watch he could feel it on his arm, not knowing what it really was, the criminals hadn't disposed of it, they had just moved the band a little further up, while buckling the leather strap around his right wrist, so he hoped Multi and Coiley could use the Impossi-mobile's transceiver, to pick up the auto tracker chip and home in on him in time, to prevent Sandrina from carrying out her evil plan.

He was still wondering where he was, looking around he noticed several big machines. The windows were covered in a thick layer of dust, so wherever they were, it was closed and had not been used for quite some time.

A machine over to his right had a sign on it, he could only read a part of it. Fluey squinted trying to make it out, the sign read, Wonder Wizard Slicer and Di…, (some dust had covered the last part) 'Oh oh, (he thought) I have a sinking feeling the other word is Dicer.'

He turned his head and looked as far back behind as he could manage and to his horror found that the conveyor belt going into the Wonder Wizard machine next to him looked exactly like the one he was tied to.

"Holy Perils of Penelope Pitstop!" Fluey mumbled through his gag.

Realizing that they might be connected, he was thinking, 'What If the machine and belt were still in working order?'

He shuddered at the thought of being run through that machine in his non-super persona.

Fluey thought, 'Being run through *The Not so nice Mr. Ice*'s cube machine, was bad enough!' (of course he was in his Fluidman persona and able to counteract being turned into as Coiley had put it, chop suey by melding back together after being dumped into the sea by Mr. Ice's henchman, Freezer.

Now, he was really praying, that his teammates would be able to track this place down, in a hurry.

Sandrina was looking over a plane schedule to the Middle East. She wanted to be ready to leave immediately, after finishing business here, to avoid being caught.

The Flying Fish Fertilizer Factory, a processing plant, had been shut down for the past ten years, but Sandrina had a mechanic from a local machinery repair shop, coming to check out and see if the machines would work.

While traveling from the mid east she had been trying to decide how to get rid of her brother, without leaving behind any traceable evidence leading back to her.

Earlier that day, she looked everything over at this factory, convincing the owners of the property she might be interested in buying and reopening the plant.

She looked at with interest, the only machine, which might possibly run and had the least amount of rust on it, this was the machine she had, ordered her henchmen to strap Fluey onto.

There came a knock on the huge set of doors in the packing area.

Looking out a nearby dusty window she spotted a man standing in front of the large doors, he as tall and thin, wearing the typical overall outfit, of a mechanic, or gas station attendant and carried a large metal box.

Before she let the Mechanic in, Sandrina drugged Fluey into unconsciousness and covered him with a tarp so the man coming in to look over the machine, would not see him.

"The Machine I need repaired is this one over here. I'll make it worth your while, if you can get it working." Sandrina remarked.

"I'll try lady, but these machines haven't worked for a long time, it'll be a miracle if I get it runnin." he said.

"Just DO what you can and I'll double your fee if you can, Make It Work!" Sandrina replied, sitting back down at her make shift desk to continue working on her flight plans.

The mechanic set down his toolbox at the main part of the machine and started checking things out.

Thirty minutes later he was still working, when he heard some groaning and the tarp draped over the conveyer track was sort of moving. Before he could ask about that, Sandrina realizing Fluey was waking up asked him to check out another machine, leading him into the other room.

While he was out of sight and otherwise occupied, she came back into the main room uncovered Fluey and had one of her minion's un-strap, pick up and take the semi-conscious teenager, into another room in the other direction.

The mechanic came back into the main room a few moments later, saying there was no way he could even start to fix the other machine, so Sandrina said she be satisfied, if he just got the one he had started on, running.

He was curious about the now flat tarp still draped across the belt, but said nothing getting back to work.

In the meantime, in the other room, a storage area, Sandrina's cohort had Fluey sitting on a chair and a knife pointed at his stomach.

He was waiting for his mistress to give the all clear.

Having a sharp dagger-like knife that close, was doing a good job keeping Fluey, who was wide awake again, from trying anything funny, his wrists were now bound behind his back, with rope, which was also looped around his chest and arms and he was looking nervously at the gleaming weapon.

The dark haired Impossible was REALLY hoping that the fixit guy would not be able to get that machine working.

Sundenly, loud voices could be heard, coming from the other side of the door.

"Sorry lady, this equipment is just too old, it hasn't run for a long time and all that rust. To get it to work, the engine would have to be rebuilt."

Sandrina frowned, her temper flaring, she proceeded to shove him backwards towards the front door.

She was uttering something in a language he didn't understand, but he was sure from the tone of her voice, it was anything but complimentary.

The tall lanky mechanic was surprised at her unladylike behavior.

Sandrina gave him another shove pushing the bewildered man out the front doors, then she picked up his toolbox throwing it out after him and slammed the doors in his face, clicking the bolt lock.

"HEY LADY! What about my pay?" the irate mechanic yelled, beating on the door.

Then he grumbled something unintelligible, grabbed his toolbox and jumped into his truck and left.

Fluey sighed and let out that breath, he was holding, relaxing a bit.

With the dicer out of commission, she would have to plan something else, giving his friends more time to find and rescue him.

He could hear Sandrina, cursing out the machine, which kind of made him snicker…

" ABDUL!" Sandrina yelled at the top of her lungs, "GET IN HERE AND BRING MY BROTHER, WITH YOU!"

The muscle guy, replaced his knife into its sheath, jerked Fluey (who was thinking 'What now?') to his feet and practically dragged him, back into the main room.

Sandrina angrily looked at her minion saying, "We can't stay here now, that stupid mechanic, might just be mad enough to go get the police. Pick up Ali and let's get going!"

Up in the air, The Skycycle and The Impossi-Jet were closing in on Fluey's location, according to what the tracker had indicated on the scope.

Putting their vehicles into hover mode, The Impossibles and their passengers and FG, had arrived just in time to see the mechanic being pushed out of the doors of the main building and nearly getting clobbered by a large metal box, that came flying out after him, then the doors banged shut.

Multi, using a pair of binoculars had watched, as the man pounded on the doors, then pick up the box, jump into his truck and sped off.

He read the sign on the door of the truck just before it left, "Lode Stone Engine Repair. ( Having noted that the building below them was a factory which could contain some dangerous machinery, after reading the weathered sign on the building, he got a worried look on his face) Hollerin' Hi Fi's, (Multi exclaimed) It Looks like he was there to get some machine working and didn't get paid for his trouble. I hope that doesn't mean, that Sandrina's going to use a machine to try and get rid of….of…, Coiley, We'd better get in there right away."

Multi was so concerned for Fluey's safety, he forgot and called his teammate, by his super alter ego code name, getting strange looks from Ali and Serina. They had been introduced to Coiley as Calvin.

Because of the seriousness of the situation, the two Impossibles had no time to loose and no choice, so they used their transformers, to switch to their crime fighting personas, FG also transformed and Skittles barked three times and did her back flip to become Impossi-Pup.

Hitting the autopilot and using the trapdoor exit, in the floor of the Impossi-Jet, Multi duplicated from the jet to the ground, allowing Coiley to slide down his copies, providing his, "Door to Floor Service".

Just before retracting he instructed, "FG Take the back door, Impossi-Pup, Guard dog mode!"

As FG zoomed off on her Skycycle, Impossi-Pup, knew Multi meant, look after the passengers in the Impossi-jet and she saluted, becoming all business as the red headed Impossible disappeared and the trap door closed up again, leaving Shawn and Danalleah, to provide an explanation about what Ali and Serina had just witnessed.

Just as they reached the front of the factory, the doors flew open and out rushed Sandrina bumping into and knocking Coiley, (who wasn't ready for the collision) right off his feet, running next into Multi, who quickly duplicated himself in a line in front of her.

Behind Sandrina, were her muscle bound minions, one of whom was carrying Fluey slung over his shoulder.

"You two again!" (Shrieked Sandrina) How…. How did you find us here?"

"Never mind that, (Multi answered, as Coiley sprang back to his feet) you'd better let our friend go, if you know what's good for you!"

"YOU have GOT to be Kidding! (she snapped) Back into the building, We'll get out the other way!"

They ran back into the old processing and packing plant, heading for the service door with Multi and Coiley in hot pursuit!

The two Impossibles reached the back as Sandrina opened the back door, only to be blocked by FG, who had seen them when the door opened, landing quickly and jumping off her rocket powered scooter The Skycycle, she transformed into her title wave form.

Sandrina saw the wall of water coming at her and reversed direction again, bumping into Hakeem and falling to the floor.

Hakeem in turn screeched to a halt, causing Abdul to crash into him and fall, loosing his hold on Fluey as he crashed to the floor and skidded into a wall.

Being all tied up and unable to help himself, Fluey landed hard, hitting his head and knocking himself out.

Sandrina jumped up and ran around FG, (who was now transformed back into her human form) then scooted out the back door.

FG immediately half transformed and spurted toward Hakeem, with her arm outstretched her hand forming a fist, ready to subdue her adversary as Fluey often did, her fist made contact with his jaw, as Coiley was springing into action, chasing after Sandrina.

Knocking Hakeem to the floor FG, saw her cousin, not only tied up, but also not moving, she transformed fully to her human form again and ran over to see about him.

Multi was already at his team mate's side, checking Fluey for any serious injures before trying to untie him.

Hakeem took this opportunity, to groggily get to his feet and head for the back door.

Coiley chased Sandrina to the front door of the black limo, parked out in front of the factory.

Before Coiley could catch up to her, Sandrina had jumped into the car and locked the doors.

As he was about to try to tear the door off it's hinges Hakeem came up behind him and caught the hero off guard by grabbing him around the ankle and tossing Coiley over his shoulder back toward the building, he then ran around to the driver side, jumped in and quickly revved up the engine using the keys in his pocket.

Coiley was stunned for a moment, regaining his senses and getting back on his feet, he thought about going after them, but decided he had better get back to see about Fluey.

He re-entered the building and went over to where Multi and FG were looking after Fluey.

Concern for their teammate, had caused the Impossibles to allow Sandrina and one of her henchmen to get away.

Fluey slowly came around as they were untying him.

"Sandrina….did she get away?" he asked still a bit shaky as his band mates helped him to his feet, after looking at the lump on his head and inspecting his skined wrists, from being bound with the stiff leather straps.

"Afraid so Fluey, (Coiley admitted sheepishly) but we'll catch up to her, sooner or later. Don't worry, the main thing is you're all right. We'd better get you out of here!"

Multi checked the other henchman who was still a bit stunned and handcuffed him to an iron bar attached to the wall near where he was sitting, then used Fluey's communicator to contact the SSHQ agents, to tell them to move in and pick him up for questioning.

If they could find anything out about Sandrina's plans, they could get a few steps head of her and prevent her from carrying out her nefarious plot.

Then Multi and Coiley followed by FG, helped their still dazed teammate, out the front of the building. Multi duplicated himself back up to the hovering Impossi-jet, deactivated the autopilot and landed.

As Coiley and FG were assisting him into the middle seat, Fluey and Ali, who was sitting in the rear seat with Serina, came face to face. Stunned, all they could do was stare at each other….Then after uttering, "Holy….Mesopo...tamia!" Fluey was out like a light.

Multi started the Impossi-Jet up and the powerful engine catapulted the Reddish-Orange super jet, into the air heading away from the factory at high speed.

The black limo was speeding away in the other direction.

After Flying away from the factory with an unconscious Fluey, Multi had decided, a visit to a local hospital was in order, so a doctor could check their band mate out. After all, Multi didn't know if it was just the shock of coming face to face with Ali, or if Fluey might have a concussion and the Dr. could also take care of his injured wrists.

So, he headed there after dropping Ali, Serina, Shawn and Skittles at the hotel, they couldn't take the puppy to the Hospital.

Immediately after helping put Fluey into the Impossi-jet, FG had regained her Skycycle and followed them to the hotel staying there with the others, as body guard to the prince, along with Skittles. Even though she was worried about Fluey and she wanted to go with Multi, Coiley and Danalleah to take Fluey to the hospital, she was equally aware that protecting Ali and Serina was very important.

The two Impossibles and Danalleah had to stay in the waiting room, as a Dr. J. Harris, looked Fluey over. They had, of course checked him in under his regular name.

While waiting, Coiley was reporting everything to Big D, over the Impossiblescope in his guitar, " Reporting in Chief, Fluey has been rescued, but Sandrina and one of her henchmen got away."

"Where are you at the moment Agent Coil?" Big D interjected.

"We're at the hospital right now Chief, (Coiley answered) getting Fluey checked out."

"What is wrong with Agent Fluid?" their Boss asked in a concerned tone.

"He has a nasty bump on his forehead, from being manhandled, by one of Sandrina's goons and some injurys to his wrists. But he also passed out. Of course, it could be just the shock of meeting his look-alike Prince Ali, but we didn't want to take any chances, (Coiley said) we're waiting for the Dr. to finish examining him and we'll fill you in as soon as we know anything."

"Carry on Agent Coil and report in as soon as possible, about Agent Fluid's condidtion!" Big D answered.

" Yes Sir, (Coiley said saluting, He understood that under the authoritateve exterior, was a worried and anxious Grandfather) Impossibles out!"

Just as Coiley closed out the signal, Dr. Harris came into the waiting room with Fluey in tow, he said, "Your friend Franklin was lucky he does not seem to have a concussion."

He had prescribed some pain pills, a couple of which Fluey took right away and had cleaned and bandaged Fluey's wrists, then released the dark haired teen, so he could go back to the hotel with his friends and girlfriend.

"But, (he said) I would advise him to rest for the remainder of the day and let the hospital know if any serious symptoms develop."

"Thanks Dr." They had all said, before leaving.

As the Impossi-jet took off, Danalleah insisted Fluey follow the Dr's. advice as soon as they reached the hotel……

Authors notes; *Title of an actual cartoon episode of the Impossibles, Hanna Barbera, 1966*


	5. Chapter 5 Caught and Not!

**Disclaimer; The Impossibles and Big D are not mine they belong to Hanna Barbera, no copy write infringement is intended. Most of the original characters mentioned in this story as well as The Impossibles civilian names and character traits, the name of the city they're from and SSHQ (Secret Security Headquarters) the organization they work for, the country and kingdom of Khakistan and the original characters from there and the "Transformers" which allow the Impossibles to transform when they are separated, are the creation of my good friend and fellow author Erin T. Aardvark, who has written several great stories for the Impossibles and other characters. Her original story "Arabian Nightmare", is highly recomended reading, my story does contain spoilers from this original story which was the insperation for this sequel. **

**Thank you to Erin for allowing me to borrow your great creations, to improve my story. **

**I have added a few main and incidental characters my self, as well as some of the locations in the story.**

**As always, I want to thank my good friend and Mentor, Irual, for all her invaluable help and collaboration, getting my stories ready to post.**

**There is no gain except reviews. Sit back, relax, read and review please, as the adventure continues, enjoy!**

**Chapter. 3. Fluey Doubled.**

**Fluey opened his eyes to find himself alone in a mostly darkened room, well, he thought he was alone, he seem to be kneeling in front of something. **

**He was thinking, 'How did I get here?'**

**When Fluey tried to get up, he found he could not, it was as if he was being held down. **

**Looking up into a stream of light he saw two human figures, one taller than the other, wrapped in black cloaks, looking like a pair of Grim Reapers. **

**He heard a voice, "Well, the time has come "Little Brother," for me to bid you farewell, FOR EVER!"**

**Fluey gasp, as he recognized Sandrina's voice.**

**The other shadowy figure, the taller of the two, displayed a very long, shiny, very sharp golden colored scimitar-like sword and raised it high into the air above his head. **

**As he saw the long, curved sword begin to plunge downward toward him, Fluey heard a piercing scream…!**

**Sitting bolt upright, Fluey's eyes shot open, looking around and blinking he saw a serenely calm room. **

**On the wall an ornate driftwood brown colored clock, was just chiming nine o'clock. **

**He realized it had been himself screaming, he was sweating and breathing heavily, his heart pounding, as if he had just run a long distance marathon. **

"**Oh….THANK GOODNESS….It was…just…a dream." he said to himself shuddering.**

**Then, he heard the sound, of several doors opening and a bunch of running feet. **

**Skittles, Multi's, (otherwise known as Multiman or Mark Mills) little white puppy, with brown spots on her back, tail, paws and ears, which were visible since she wasn't outfitted as Impossi-Pup, (The Impossibles mascot and partner) who had been sound asleep curled up on the bed next to her master, was instantly awake and in guard dog mode after hearing a bloodcurdling scream.**

**Revving up, she took off like a shot as Multi, startled awake (and out of a years growth) by the same terrified scream, was scrambling out of bed grabbing his robe and transformer, running barefoot toward the connecting door (pushed open and off it's hinges, thanks to Skittles) from his room leading to Fuley's room. **

**Multi, sure that somehow Sandrina and her cohort had broken in and were attempting to kidnap or eliminate Fluey, had grabbed his transformer to be ready for a fight if necessary.**

**Coiley (or Calvin Collins as his family called him) was right behind Multi, running from his bedroom on the other side of Multi's, having been awakened from his own sound sleep, by the sudden piercing scream, so much in a hurry he didn't even bother to grab his robe and slippers, wearing only a pair of shorts-like pajamas bottoms, snatching his own transformer off the bed side table, he was moving at a dead run toward Fluey's room, thru the other connecting doors.**

**Skittles came running into Fluey's (aka Franky McAlister) room at top speed, looking like a streak of white lightning, coming to a screeching halt and landing on his chest, knocking Fluey backward, his head hitting the pillow. **

**She was growling and looking frantically around, to be sure there weren't any bad guys to fend off. **

**She began worriedly, licking Fluey's face, her way of trying to calm down the stricken teen, as if to say, "It's all right now, you're safe." **

**Multi and Coiley, right were right behind her, each holding onto their transformers, ready to change into their super hero selves. **

"**FLUEY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? What's wrong?" they both shouted, concerned, seeing the terrified look in their band mate's eyes.**

"**OH…Boy, I just had THE most Horrifying dream. That crazy psychopathic princess….Sandrina….she…she was going to have my head cut off. There was this dark room….and a guy with a gold sword….it was awful!" Fluey replied shuddering again, just at the thought.**

**Arriving into the room, after being awakened and practically jumping out of her skin, hearing the scream and dashing down the hallway, (trying to tie her robe around herself) and in the door, Danalleah had arrived just in time to hear what Fluey had said and rushing over to the bed, she exclaimed, "Oh, My goodness….what a horrid dream!" **

**She sat down grabbing hold of Fluey and hugging him tight. **

**Shawn and FG had rushed in right behind her.**

**It was after hugging her back and with his head on her shoulder for a few minutes, that Fluey looked up at his band mates. **

**Coiley blushed a little, realizing he was only half dressed in front of Multi and Fluey's girlfriends, not to mention FG, so he rushed back to his bedroom, quickly grabbing his robe and slipping it on, tying the belt as he was returning back to Fluey's bedroom. **

**As Coiley walked back into his band mate's bedroom, Fluey, now a bit more calm, was retelling his nightmarish dream, when he and the others heard a knock on the door. **

**Multi went to the door and opened it, Fluey who was talking to Danalleah looked up and noticed the two strangers, who were just coming into the room. **

**After making sure that there was no actual danger, Multi had picked up the phone and paged the prince's room, awakening Ali and asking him to wake Serina and come over to the Impossible's suite.**

**They were standing back a little behind Shawn and FG, dressed in nightwear, having hurried over from their rooms. **

**He recognized the dark haired girl, wearing a pink robe and furry pink slippers, as the one from the lobby that morning, she was the same one who had started the trouble by mistaking him for Prince Ali. As Multi stepped back, his jaw dropped as he got a better look at the taller of the two newcommers. **

**There standing beside her, was his mirror image, (without the mirror) dressed in a royal blue robe, over light blue pajamas and dark brown fur lined slippers. **

**Somehow, Fluey thought that seeing his look alike in the Impossi-jet after his teammates had rescued him at the factory, was all an illusion, induced by the bump he'd gotten on his head, after Sandrina's flunky had dropped him. **

**Fluey finally found his voice, "I don't believe it….we could be....twins!"**

"**Franky McAlister, meet His Royal Highness, Prince Ali Sayedso." Multi said, formally introducing Ali. **

**Striding over to the bed, Ali smiled offering his hand. **

**As they shook hands he said, "I grew up Ali Alidean, the name of the family who raised me, the only name I have ever known, but that was before I was told who my real father was. I am glad we reached you, before my older sister, could do something horrible to you. Once I'm officially declared, Royal Successor, I assure you, she won't be in any position to threaten anyone ever again." **

"**Happy to meet you, Your Highness, (Fluey replied, smiling at his look alike) but she's out there, just waiting for another chance to get rid of you. She doesn't know there are two of us, but she will go to any lengths to prevent you from inheriting your father's throne. We need a plan to capture her."**

**Ali motioned to Serina who shyly stepped forward and he introduced her, "This is my Fiancée, Serina Amira" **

**Shaking hands with her, Fluey coughed and smiling at her remarked, "Ah Yea, we've kind of met…" **

**Serina blushed a little (and not just because she was wearing her nightgown, robe and slippers in front of virtual strangers) looking from Fluey to Ali and back to Fluey she then said, "I am sorry for the mistake this morning, but you and my Ali DO look almost exactly alike, it's no wonder I was confused, after all, he had asked me to meet him in the lobby."**

**Ali gave her a curious look as to the reaction Serina had, after being introduced to his look alike, but thought discussing that in private might be better, he decided to get back to discussing the current situation.**

"**The sooner we capture my sister, the safer we'll all be! But what can we do? How can we trick her into revealing herself?" Ali asked.**

"**It will have to be clever plan alright, (Multi admitted) something she won't be expecting until it's too late." **

**It was at that moment, Multi noticed a smirk forming on Fluey's lips, the dark haired Impossible slipped out of the covers and off the large double bed and whispered something into Ali's ear. **

**The prince got a nearly identical smirk on his face.**

**With out a word to the others, they walked into a large walkin closet near Fluey's bed. **

**After a while, Fluey walked back out having changed out of the pajamas he had been sleeping in and into his regular performance costume, turning toward the closet, he signaled and another Fluey exited the closet, walking over to stand by the first. **

**Multi looked at the first dark haired teenager, "That's clever Franky, but how would it help to dress alike? How can we use your looking alike to trick her?"**

**It was then that the second one spoke, "It's simple really Mark…in addition to looking almost exactly like me, Ali can play the guitar and sing!" **

**Multi was stunned, as were the others, (Well, except for Serina, who had spotted the little ring on the chain Ali had always worn around his neck and was now holding in his fist, some of the chain and the band was showing slightly thru his fingers, as he held his hand behind his back) having completely mistaken Ali, for Fluey and vice a versa. **

**Fluey continued, smiling at his band mates, "An idea hit me the minute his fiancée said how she had mistaken me for Ali. I realized how closely we resembled each other, I asked Ali to slip into one of my spare costumes to see of he could fool you guys, my closest friends. While we were changing, I asked him if he had any musical background. Luckily, for my plan, the answer was yes. Of course, if you had seen through the deception, well, we would have to come up with a different plan. BUT, now that you've been fooled and because Ali can play the guitar and sing, we'll be able to pull this thing off, AND capture that sister of his." **

**Ali looked at Fluey and remarked, "It's a good thing your friend's dog didn't come up to me, right after I came back out, or the whole thing would have been given away. Down stairs, before we started off to rescue you, as soon as the puppy got close to me, she could tell I wasn't you." **

"**Skittles has a keen nose that's for sure, (Fluey agreed) but here is my plan, we were scheduled to perform a concert here at the hotel, but my kidnapping sort of delayed it. If we can get the hotel to let us put on that concert tomorrow, we can set a trap for Sandrina." **

**Fluey went on to describe just how they could capture Ali's sister, since Sandrina didn't know about the real Ali and Fluey not being the same person.**

**Everybody seemed to think it was a brilliant plan. **

**They would set up the concert as bait to draw Sandrina into the open. **

**With Ali disguised as Fluey****, he could take Fluey's place, on the Impossi-Stage with Coiley and Multi. **

**Meanwhile Fluey, after using his transformer, would be in his Superhero persona and hidden in the sprinkler system, in the ceiling high above the audience. **

"**I'm sure that when she gets the word about the concert she'll disguise herself to slip unnoticed into the concert hall. Said Fluey, We will have a squad of security from SSHQ, disguised as ushers and as soon as she attempts to get at Ali, the agents can capture her. Besides, from above, I'll have a good view and I can point her out to security if I spot her, before she reveals herself!" **

**With the plan formulated and after contacting Big D, The Impossibles talked both Ali and Serina into moving from the rooms that they were now in, to make sure they would be safe.**

**Ali would move into the set of connected rooms with the boys and Serina would stay in the set of rooms FG, Shawn and Danalleah were now in, right at the end of the hall with the girls. **

**At the same time, The Impossibles were formulating their plan to capture Sandrina, the princess was alone, lying on a couch arms crossed a brooding look on her face, somewhat distorting her pretty features. **

**She was holdup in a hotel room, on the other side of town, grumbling about being outsmarted by a bunch of teenagers in outlandish costumes and losing one of her henchmen to boot. **

**While in a mood like this, even her henchman Hakeem, knew enough not to bother her.**

"**OOO, It's unbelievable, how those retched children have come out on top, every time I have run into them. Being beaten by those teenage crime fighters was bad enough the first time, having them thwart my plans a second time, was even more humiliating. I can't go back to my homeland, till I've gotten that brat of a brother of mine, and his friends, permanently OUT of the picture!" **

**The next morning Hakeem was watching the television in the living room of the hotel suite and a live remote broadcast came on, interrupting his program. **

**The picture on the television, desolved from a bodybuilding program, to become the lobby of the Sea Breeze hotel.**

**A pretty young lady with short brown hair, wearing a yellow skirt and sweater and an emerald green jacket with a logo on it and black patent leather pumps, was shown standing in front of the concert hall entrance, where a poster showing a picture of the Impossibles performing on the Impossi-stage was prominently displayed. **

**An assistant was handing her a microphone. **

**Sandrina was getting dressed in her own part of the hotel suite and because the sound was turned up, heard the Anchorwoman as she started the broadcast.**

**She rushed into the room just as Hakeem was about to change the channel, preventing him from doing so….**

"**This is Jane Paulene, from KDROC Entertainment TV News, coming live from the lobby of the Sea Breeze hotel, in beautiful Seaside. All you fans, of the world famous Singing Impossibles, will be happy to know that the concert, which was scheduled for yesterday, is back on for this evening! SO, all you lucky kids out there, with tickets from yesterday's canceled concert, present them to the box office here at the Sea Breeze and come enjoy the show tonight, starting at 6pm sharp. Don't miss it!" **

**The broadcast ended with the picture going back to the regular programming.**

"**Did you hear that Hakeem, "Little Brother" and his friends will be performing tonight, I'll have another chance at him! In the ensuing chaos of several hundred screaming teenagers, running around in panic after I take care of Ali, I'll have no problem escaping into the crowd! Now…for a disguise…., she smirked rubbing her hands together in anticipation of what was to come….**

**Meanwhile, sitting in the front room of their accommodations, eating the breakfast room service had sent up, The Impossibles and Ali, the girls and Skittles had caught the TV spot, advertising their concert for that evening. **

**They had contacted the entertainment people for the hotel, about the concert the night before, after discussing it more with Big D, to set everything up.**

**The hotel manager had been getting a flood of calls from irate teens, after they had, had to put a canceled banner, on the poster out in front of the hotel, when Fluey was kidnapped and he was relieved to know that The Impossibles were going to be performing after all.**

**He was quick to contact the TV news station, so the word could be released ASAP!**

"**That ought to bring Sandrina out from wherever she's hiding! She won't be able to resist another try at getting her brother, but we'll be ready for her this time!" Fluey remarked, finishing his bacon and scrambled eggs.**

**The others nodded in agreement. **

"**Yeah! If she sees the broadcast. And don't worry your Highness….the concert hall will be loaded with our agents." Coiley said, between bites, reaching for a piece of toast. **

"**The entertainment director said the station would be rerunning the remote broadcast up until just before the concert, she's bound to see it sometime today!" Multi commented finishing his orange juice.**

**After they finished eating the boys rehearsed with Ali, who first listened to Fluey playing the song on his guitar and then Fluey let Ali play it, with Multi and Coiley. **

**After they played through the songs a few times, they also showed him the dance steps. **

**While watching the boys rehearse Serina quietly talked with Danalleah and Shawn. "I'm very nervous about tonight." she admitted. **

"**Don't worry, the boys will take care of that sister of Ali's, if she tries anything." Shawn said.**

"**There will be a lot of security agents there to back them up, Ali will have wall to wall protection." Danalleah agreed. **

"**I know, but it's just that we've known each other since we were children and even then, I knew that there would be no one else for me. If I lost him I….I just don't know what I would do. How do you stand having Franky and Mark in constant danger like they are?" asked Serina. **

**Danalleah looked at Shawn and then said, "It's who they are Serina, we've had to except it and adjust…" **

**FG had over heard their conversation, "They're very good at what they do and even though we do worry, their special powers and the crime busting they do is necessary, to keep the criminal element from overrunning the country." **

**Shawn added, "Or the world for that matter. As to their singing careers, we just take it all with a grain of salt, But, only to a point." **

"**Yes I remember how my mistaking Franky for Ali, upset Danalleah, (Serina admitted) I would have reacted exactly the same, had I been the one to see some girl hugging my Ali." **

"**Sorry about the scene in the restaurant, I realized I had made a mistake, after meeting Ali and found out about the real culprit behind Franky's kidnapping." Danalleah answered, smiling, "You'll see, everything will work out tonight."**

**Serina thought about it and secretly knew, that her worries were more about beginning a new life so different from the way she and Ali had been raised, becoming a queen and learning to support Ali, in every way she could, after he became Sultan. **

**Talking to the Impossible's girl friends and FG had given Serina a lot to think about, for the moment. **

**For a start, getting through the concert tonight, hopefully everything else would begin to fall into place, she settled back to watch the boys as they continued the rehearsal. **

**Ali got in more practice time, after lunch. **

**The concert was a complete sellout, even the standing room only and set for 6pm that evening. So, they had an early dinner and then went to the concert hall, to set up the stage area and all their equipment, including the Impossi-stage, to be ready for the concert. **

**As soon as everything was set up and ready and Fluey was hidden up in the sprinkler system, the audience entered and was seated. **

**Then as 6pm rolled around the curtains opened and the music began. **

**Ali was pretty convincing in his role as Fluey and as they sang, nobody seemed to be the wiser, to the Impossibles little deception.**

**Including Sandrina, who suddenly stood up, in the middle of "Little Sally Ann," brandishing a gun. **

**The crafty princess had come into the concert hall along with an excited crowd of teenagers, (wearing a disguise, so she wouldn't be recognized by any security) she had gotten her hands on a concert ticket by offering a boy in the line waiting to come in a large amount of money, (an offer he couldn't refuse) knowing her description would have been given out, she put together a blond wig, black knee high boots with a skirt and sweater in pink and purple, an outfit that was in fashion for the typical American teen girl after having visited, a popular teen clothing store. **

**She was creating a near riot, as dozens of audience members, started to head for any available exit, making it difficult for the SSHQ agents, to get to where Sandrina was standing. **

**She was pointing it at the Impossibles, or more directly, at Ali, shouting, "You've been lucky enough to have survived till now, "Little Brother," but your LUCK has just run out!"**

**However, before she could pull the trigger, a familiar voice from directly above her head shouted, "NOT SO FAST, It's YOU who have run out of luck!"**

**Sandrina looked up to see Fluey in his half liquid form appearing out of one of the sprinklers, distracting her enough so that Multi, Coiley and Ali could duck behind one of the big amps, behind the Impossi-Stage.**

**Sandrina did a double take as she spotted Fluey and then Ali who had peeked out from behind the amp before Multi pulled him back behind it.**

"**What The….There are TWO of them?!" she shrieked, (She recognized Fluey's black flowing hair and face even through his blue swim goggles.) Sandrina was so stunned at the sight of the two nearly identical dark haired teens, she forgot about using her gun.**

"**Afraid so Toots! Meet Your Brother, Prince Ali!" Fluey replied grinning, as he solidified into human form again, landing onto the floor just as the Secret Security Agents apprehended her, reliving a shocked Sandrina of her weapon. **

**Ali stood up and came out from behind the amplifier, jumped off the stage and walked over to stand beside Fluey. **

"**Hello Big Sister!" He said grinning.**

**Sandrina simply fainted, into the arms of an agent from SSHQ and was taken out of the auditorium, as Fluey used his transformer to return to his regular self. **

**Since the room was empty due to all the audience rushing the exits no one saw this, Well, except for Danalleah, FG, Shawn, Serina and Skittles, as well as Multi, Coiley and the agents….**

**Ali looked at the dark haired Impossible, shaking his head, "You'll have to tell me how you and your friends can do what you do Franky!" **

**Fluey just smiled and said, "It's a long story, anyway if we can get the audience back, how would you like to join us on stage to finish the concert."**

**Ali just smiled and nodded his head, following his look-alike to the stage. **

**Fortunately, a little ruckus could not keep all the diehard Impossibles fans, from coming back into the concert hall. **

**After the agents left with Ali's sister and everything was safe, the loud speaker in the lobby announced that the concert would continue.**

**A huge cheer went up and the audience re-entered the concert hall, to enjoy the rest of the show. **

**A big round of applause went through the audience, at the surprise of two identical dark haired Impossibles. **

**The concert was, as always, a complete success. **

**After several encores, they finally wrapped up for the night, the curtains closed for the last time and the boys started to pack up. **

**Later the Impossibles, Ali, the Girls and Skittles, were back upstairs in the Impossibles hotel room, celebrating with soft drinks and an extra large combination pizza, (Skittles was eating her kibble of course) room service had sent up, congratulating each other on a plan well executed, when Coiley's guitar started to beep. **

**Coiley picked up his bass guitar and activated the Impossiblescope, Big D, appeared on the screen. **

"**Hi Chief, what's up? Coiley asked**

"**I'm sorry to interrupt your after concert celebration, but there is BAD news. Prince Ali's sister was liberated from the prison van, on the way back to Megatropolis. A large tank-like truck rammed into our transport, broke into the back and witnesses saw two men escort Sandrina into the truck and drive away. They also liberated the accomplice who was picked up at the fertilizer factory, he was being transported with her. Be extremely cautious and on the lookout, keep the prince safe and hidden until we can recapture his sister!" **

"**Roger Chief, will do!" Coiley answered in a clearly upset tone, saluting. **

**The news from Big D, had quashed the party mood and they sat there wondering what to do.**

**Now that Sandrina was on the loose AND knew about both Ali and Fluey, they had double trouble, the heroes had to come up with a new plan to re-capture the Prince's sister.**

"**WHAT are we going to do now?" asked Multi, flipping on the TV. **

**As the set lit up, there was a news flash.**

"**This is Morgan Charles reporting, with the latest news in the Middle East, from the Kingdom of Khakistan.**

**Sultan Khazaiah Sayedso, is not expected to last the week. As his heath deteriorates, his ministers and advisors are extremely worried not only about the Sultan himself, but also about the state of the country and Kingdom. Without a leader, there will most certainly be a take over of power attempted, from one of several criminal factions unless a successor to the throne is found, before the Sultan's death. Now, on to other news of the day….."**

**All eight teenagers sat there shocked at the broadcast, especially Ali and Serina. **

**Ali came to an immediate decision, "I have to get to Khakistan right away, to claim the throne and prevent any kind of hostile take over. Especially now that my sister is loose, she will be heading there to try to gain the throne as the only known member of the royal family. If my father dies without declaring his wishes, his ministers may have no recourse, unless I can beat my sister to the palace and prove my identity."**

**The Impossibles were worried about keeping the Prince safe, as Big D directed, while stopping Sandrina from taking over the Prince's Kingdom, with help from the criminal underground. **

**Knowing that the Prince would be determined to reach his homeland before his real father died, they had to come up with another plan to foil Sandrina.**

**They explained to Big D about Ali's determination and received permission, (against his better judgment) from Big D, to accompany the Prince to Khakistan, ASAP, to get him to the palace and on the throne. **

**Meanwhile a Black Jet was preparing to take off its destination the Middle East….**


	6. Chapter 6 The Road to Danger

Disclaimer, I don't own The Impossibles, Big D, The Satanic Surfer, or Timeatron, they belong to Hanna Barbera. The Blue Djinn, played by Michael Ansara and the tv show I Dream of Jeannie belong to Sidney Sheldon and Screen Gems Productions. I also don't own many of the main original characters, SSHQ, The civilian names of the Impossibles and their transformers which allow them to turn into their superhero selves when they are not together, character traits and the names of the city they live in and the kingdom and country in the middle east where some of the action takes place, (as well as the inspiration of her wonderful original story, "Arabian Nightmare", for giving me the idea for my sequel and permission to write it.) these are the brilliant creations of my good friend and fellow FF. writer, Erin T. Aardvark. Thanks again Erin for letting me borrow them. Serina Amira and some of the minor characters mentioned or involved in the plot are mine though.

As always, I want to thank my good friend and mentor Irual, for all her help in getting this story polished ready for posting.

Nothing is gained by the printing of this story, except the gathering of reviews and the fun of writing it. Sit back, relax and enjoy…

please read and review, And now, the adventure continues.

Chapter Five. On to Khakistan.

Phyllis, notified all the places The Impossibles were to play on their tour, that due to an emergency, the boy's gigs, would be taken over by a Girl group called *The Huneybees*.

As soon as they could check out of the hotel and pack up the Impossi-mobile for the trip, Prince Ali, The Impossibles, Skittles and FG would be taking off for the Middle East.

At last, they were ready and said good-by to Shawn and Danalleah.

Ali insisted, despite her protests, that Serina stay behind also, with Big D promising to watch out for her, keeping the future queen safe, until she could join Ali in Khakistan.

Sitting in the Impossi-mobile's front seat behind the steering wheel, Multi converted to Impossi-jet, as the others piled into the jet settling in, they got comfortable for the long trip.

Taking off, they began their journey to the Middle East.

At almost the same time, a sleek black jet, carrying Sandrina and her cohorts was also taking off, headed for the same destination.

With the radio tuned in to Big D's office communicator at headquarters and via a special linkup, as they traveled, Ali, The Impossibles and FG, kept up with reports relayed through SSHQ on the condition of the Sultan.

Even with the incredible speed of the Impossi-jet, it was going to be a long trip and about an hour into their journey, Coiley's guitar communicator began beeping.

Coiley activated his Impossiscope, "What's up Chief?" he asked as Big D appeared on the small video screen.

"I'm afraid you will have to delay your arrival in Khakistan, a report has reached us that a ship, The Atlantic Sun, is under attack by what seems to be pirates, the location coordinates are being sent to your auto-tracker, check it out."

"Right Chief, on our way" answered Coiley, before deactivating his communicator.

The location of the highjacking attempt, came through moments later, Multi put the coordinates in and altered course sending the Impossi-Jet full speed to the location to assist the liner.

As they approached the location, an odd scene met their eyes it was indeed a Pirate vessel complete with a skull and crossbones flag flying from the crows nest.

"Jumpin Jolly Roger! I don't believe it!" shouted Fluey as he looked down from the Impossi-jet, at the large ship in the distance in the water below them.

"Don't believe everything you see Franky, look at the ship through these!" Multi said (using Fluey's civilian name) handing his teammate a set of binoculars.

Putting the binoculars up to his eyes, Fluey looked the pirate galleon, closing in on a sleek modern ocean liner; he spotted a submarine in the middle of the ship.

The galleon was only a shell disguising the modern sub.

"Holy deceptive dragoons, it's a fake!" Fluey shouted and as he scanned the figures dress in typical pirate gear. "And those pirates are robots!"

As he watched, another figure appeared emerging from the sub through a hatch and climbing on to the deck of the phony galleon.

He was dressed in full pirate regalia, from the black hat with the feather in the brim and white shirt, to the black vest and knickers with knee high black boots and a belt with sheath and sword.

He looked a bit like the pirate Captain Kidd, that Timeatron, one of the criminals The Impossibles had fought, had brought back from history with a time machine he invented, for criminal purposes of course.

As Fluey watched, this phony pirate raised a pair of binoculars watching the ocean liner that his fake pirate ship was closing on.

"Hey Franky, can you tell who the guy in control is?" shouted Coiley who was picking up an extra pair of binoculars from a compartment on inside panel of the third seat of the Impossi-jet.

"No not yet, but the swagger is strangely familiar as if we've run into this character before." Fluey remarked.

FG was looking down at the ship when she suddenly saw the captain take something out of his pocket.

From the side of the ship appeared what looked like a cannon.

The mystery criminal had apparently heard the engine of the Impossi-jet as it approached and was using what could only be a remote control, to swing the cannon into a position pointing it at the big reddish orange jet.

The Imposssibles, did the quick change to their superhero identities in a swirl of psychedelic colors and patterns.

Skittles barked three times and did her patented back flip and switched to her super identity as Impossi-Pup and FG, became Fluid Girl, just as the cannon fired.

Fluey and FG converted to partly liquid and headed toward the sub/pirate ship to engage the mystery villain, while Coiley sprang out of the Impossi-Jet to intercept the cannonball flying rapidly toward them, he stopped it but the cannon had quickly fired two more times.

He succeeded in catching two of the three, tossing them back toward the fake ship, but the third made it through and connected a glancing blow with one of the Impossi-jet's three black fantails and broad back wing, causing the jet to tilt to the left and down suddenly.

Multi and Skittles were able to hang on barely, but Prince Ali who was standing up to get a better view of the coming battle, lost his balance and fell overboard.

Multi quickly multiplied himself out of the jet and down ahead of the falling prince, to catch him in midair and retracting, brought himself and Ali safely back up to the jet.

Leaving Impossi-Pup to guard Ali, Multi went to help his teammates fight the fake pirates.

As he neared the ship he recognized the figure in the pirate captain disguise by his coal black thin eyebrows, white hair and his light tan complexion.

It was their old enemy the Satanic Surfer, a crafty spy they had prevented from stealing plans to a sophisticated sub, some time ago, he was planning to sell them to a foreign power.

Fluey and FG had turned fully liquid and flooded over the fake ship and it's robot crew rusting all of the robots as well as turning the ship, sub and all over on it's side capsizing it, effectively preventing the criminal electronics genius, from high jacking the liner and washing the Surfer into the sea.

Coiley sprang back up to the hovering Impossi-jet and notified headquarters that the highjacking had been squashed and that a very soggy criminal, was ready for pickup.

"Great job as always, Impossibles and you also Fluid Girl! The coast guard is on its way, Stay with the Satanic Surfer until the Coast Guard Patrol Police, reach your location!"

"Roger Chief, will do! Impossibles out." said Coiley saluting.

As soon as the police took charge of The Impossibles's prisoner and his ship/sub, the Impossi-jet was again headed toward its destination.

As they were heading out, Ali turned to Multi. "Thank you for saving me, I…."

Multi answered shaking the prince's hand, while concentrating on steering the Impossi-Jet on its course, "I was glad to be there to help you and it is my job to keep you safe, your Highness. There might come a time when I'll need your help. But for now we need to concentrate on getting you to Khakistan."

After more flying at the Impossi-Jet's top speed, they were at last approaching the palace and looking for a good place to land.

Coincidently the black jet carrying Sandrina and her cohorts was also getting ready to land at a secluded airfield, twenty miles away, from the city, near the secret meeting place of the Thieves Guild, to plan a coup to take over the palace.

As Sandrina exited the plane, she was confident that she had the upper hand, (not aware that she was about to clash yet again, with The Impossibles, Ali, FG and Skittles) even though the palace was very well guarded, Sandrina knew a few secret ways of entering.

She knew better than to use the passageway leading into her old bedroom, to enter the palace.

Due to the incident last year, that one would surely be guarded, BUT there were other hidden ways that honeycombed the centuries old structure and during her privileged but isolated childhood, she had found many of them.

Her allies, The Thieves Guild, were helping her rise to power, so she silently acquiesced to their criminal schemes, but Sandrina wasn't stupid enough to fully trust them of course.

They had promised her a percentage of the action in they're smuggling profits so she had decided to wait and allow them to continue with all their activities, at least until she had secured herself firmly on the throne and had complete loyalty and cooperation of her countries military as well as the sultan's personal guards.

The Impossi-jet landed right inside the palace gates and was immediately surrounded by half dozen royal guards, many of who had been involved with the incident of a year ago.

Not only did they recognize the large reddish-orange jet, but also who was aboard the unusual looking vehicle.

Stepping back bowing respectfully, as Ali, Fluey, Coiley, FG and Skittles jumped out of the jet.

A tall well-muscled man, dressed in the usual Arabian style, bare chested, with a blue vest trimmed in gold material, a green cummerbund and cream colored pants, (kind of like the blue Djinn, in that "I Dream of Jennie" episode,) boots and a turban the color of his pants with a feather in front, then stepped forward to address the group.

"Your Highness? He said looking from Fluey to Ali, (he figured since Fluey was dressed like Coiley and Multi, the other dark haired teen had to be the prince) we have been awaiting your arrival, ever since word reached the palace you were coming. I am Azeem, Captain of the royal guard. We must proceed immediately to His Majesty the Sultan's bedchambers."

Multi converted the Impossi-jet back to Impossi-mobile and called out, "Go ahead, I'll find some place to park and catch up with you!"

One of the other guards was told by Azeem, to get into the car and direct Multi to a secure place, where the Impossi-mobile would be safe, as the others entered the palace.

They proceeded thru the great hall passed the throne room and down a long hallway past some large portraits, which hung on the walls, of members of the royal family at various ages.

One particular painting caught the group's attention; it was of the Sultan when he was Ali and Fluey's age.

Ali and FG were equally stunned, as to the remarkable resemblance.

"Prince Khazaiah Sayedso aged 16. It's certainly astounding isn't it Franky, no wonder the Sultan thought you were Ali." remarked FG staring at the portrait.

"You can say that again!" Fluey said looking at his look-alike and then at the portrait again. "Last year I was shown a small photo of this picture of the sultan when I was brought here, but the portrait itself really shows how much we resemble the Sultan."

"What's hard to believe, is that we're not related, considering how much we do look like each other." commented Ali, looking at Fluey.

Finally, they arrived at a large set of ornately carved doors, with two guards, one on ether side.

As they approached, Azeem signaled the guards to open the doors and the group entered a large elaborately decorated room.

As the group approached the bedside, they observed several men, dressed in Arabian style with very worried looks on their faces.

These attendants were middle-aged men who wore similar clothes but in a variety of colors, they were advisors of the Sultan.

They were intently watching as a man in a white coat, with dark hair using a stethoscope who was attending to an old man lying in a large four-poster bed with large pillows and silken sheets.

He had white hair as well as a mustache and beard of the same snow white color and was dressed in a cream-colored Arabian style shirt with puffy sleeves and a high collar.

In spite of the ravages of time and the worries of ruling his kingdom combined with his daughter's treachery the year before, which had taken it's toll on the man from the portraits they had seen on the walls in the corridor outside, the teens could see, still apparent hints of the powerful personality and strength the Sultan had.

His advisors noticed the group and one of them hurried over and after a cautious glance at Fluey, he said with a bow to the other dark haired teen, "Prince Ali I presume? Come, (he said escorting the prince over to the bed) your father has held on this long in order to see you."

Meanwhile outside the palace Sandrina and her cohorts were transported from the airfield, to a secret entrance near the west wall of the palace, leading underground.

Sandrina opened an old hidden door disguised with vines and moss. Just inside, was a torch in a bronze wall sconce imbedded in the rocky wall.

She lit the torch taking it from the holder and led Abdul and Hakeem thru the dark cobweb laden tunnel using it to not only see but also shoo away the bats, roosting in cubby holes, which were disturbed by their presence, to a large open area where there was a huge door.

The two expert thieves, were happy to be back in their comfort zone and out of that unfamiliar and heathen (from their prospective) country, but they had been ordered to remain with the princess to assist her, by the head of their organization.

Nether one liked the spoiled self centered woman, they had been "lent to" but nether dared to defy their Boss, under the sure threat of death, in defiance of the oath they had both sworn.

So in spite of the fact that they would rather be off pillaging or relaxing after a raid, these muscle bound men, were following this WOMAN through a musty old tunnel hoping the ultimate end result, would be worth all the time and trouble they were being put to.

Putting the torch into another wall sconce, she reached for a dust and cobweb covered lever to open the hidden entrance.

While Sandrina and her cohorts were making their way into the palace, Multi had parked the Impossi-mobile and he the guard accompanying him, had entered the palace and were now heading down the hallway passed the throne room toward the Sultan's bedroom.

They were just passing a large framed wedding portrait of the Sultan and his Queen, when a sudden creaking noise caught Multi's attention.

Turning toward the noise, he saw the large framed painting on the wall beginning to swing out like a door, but before he could react, a large blackjack-like club came flying out and struck the guard he was with, on the back of the head knocking him out.

As the guard fell, a second club came flying out hitting Multi, on the right side of his forehead, while he was trying to get his transformer out of his pocket and activate it to change into his superhero self, knocking him out.

As the redheaded Impossible fell flat on his back to the floor, Sandrina and her muscle-bound minions stepped out of the hidden door.

"Hakeem, take that one, (she said pointing to the guard) tie and gag him and hide him inside the passageway.

Abdul, tie, gag and pick up this one, (she smirked looking down at the teenager) he will come in handy as a bargaining chip, when I present my demands to his friends and my brother!"

After Hakeem had finished tying up the unconscious guard, he stepped out of the tunnel, closed the hidden door and rejoined Sandrina and Abdul, who after binding and gagging him, had slung Multi over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

After Hakeem picked up the clubs, they continued down the hallway toward the Sultan's bedroom.

Inside the Sultan's bedroom Prince Ali was nervously watching as the Drs. attended to his ailing father, it was quite a shock for the Sultan to have his son and the look-alike he had mistaken for Ali nearly a year ago, in the same room standing before him.

Nevertheless, it also gave him immense joy to finally have his son back, after almost 17 years.

He realized it would not be long before he went to join his queen and he wanted his son's right to succeed him, irrefutable.

Sultan Khazaiah Sayedso had recognized the small golden ring Ali had shown to him.

Holding it lovingly in his hand, he read the inscription, which was on the inside of the ring. It had Ali's birth date and a personal message from across the ages prepared by a royal jeweler and presented at birth.

The Sultan translated the message from Arabic reading it aloud in a week voice….

"To our precious son, may he grow in strength and wisdom, to rule this land with kindness and integrity. With all our love, your Father and Mother. For generations…..a little gold signet ring like this,…. with each baby's initials but the same message….has been given to the first-born male….in the royal family, as heir apparent to the throne." he said his breath coming a little slower and labored.

The Sultan ordered his assistant to draw up a scroll, as a last will and testament, to assure that Prince Ali would be the only heir to the throne of the kingdom and country of Khakistan, until the next generation came along.

Outside the bedchamber with an ear to the slightly ajar door, Sandrina was burning mad after hearing what was being said inside including the scroll the Sultan had just dictated, giving her younger brother sole right to the throne also including a codicil to provide for his daughter in prison for as long as she was there, with it continuing after her release and exile from the palace as long as she didn't contest this will.

With some assistance, he signed it and was putting his seal, using a similar signet ring and wax, on the bottom of the parchment, when the doors to his bedroom burst open.

Everyone was startled by the sudden uninvited intrusion as three figures in Black flowing robes and Arabian costumes, swept into the room.

Turning to face the doors, they recognized Princess Sandrina and her two cohorts enter the room and as they revealed their faces lowering the black hoods they wore, one of them was, to Coiley, Fluey and FG's horror, carrying Multi, bound, gagged and semi-conscious.

As they stopped in front of the stunned group, he lifted Multi off his shoulder and held the redheaded Impossible upright in front of him like a shield threatening Multi with the same dagger, he had threatened Fluey with at the factory.

Ali was in front of the group, but Sandrina addressed her father, as the Sultan stared back at her, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Greetings Father, I am here to claim what should RIGHTFULLY be mine, (she remarked smugly) as oldest child, regardless of that Stupid law about females not being allowed to rule, if there is a male heir. AND unless you grant it to me, I intend to take drastic action."

Seeing the deadly dangerous predicament Multi was now in, it wasn't hard to figure out what she was referring to, when Sandrina said drastic action.

However, Ali spoke up with a bravado he hardly felt, trying to stale for time to allow more guards to arrive, "I have a counter offer to give you, "Sister Dear," release your prisoner unharmed and surrender. I will give you with a luxurious place to live and provide you with a jet setting lifestyle so that you can live out your life in the way you had always been accustomed to."

Surprised by the offer Sandrina paused as he continued, "Our father does love you and we are family, all you have to do is to agree to remain in exile away from this country and you can go free. I'll even forgive you, for your attempt at having me murdered as a child."

"Not the right answer "Brother, DEAR", (Sandrina said getting herself under control and glaring at the furiously growling small dog being held back from trying to tear her limb from limb, by the other stunned teens standing beside her father's bed) Abdul, show my brother and the others I mean business!"

Abdul the one holding Multi let the semi-conscious Impossible go and he crumpled to the floor.

Grabbing him by the shoulders Abdul brought Multi, who moaned, up onto his knees, then he knelt behind him, holding him upright, he moved an ornate footstool over in front of Multi.

Setting the redheaded Impossible's head down on it, he then held Multi by the upper arms to hold him in place.

To his HORROR Fluey remembered that dream he had, had right after being rescued and here it was coming true right down to the black cloaks the princess and her minions were wearing.

Hakeem, Sandrina's other cohort, stepped over to stand by the princess and reaching under his coat began to withdraw a very long, very sharp curved golden scimitar.

A cold chill went up Fluey's back as he saw the sword. It was the very one he had seen in his dream, which he realized now was a premonition, only it was Multi who was about to loose his head if they didn't do something right away.

Hakeem raised the sword over the semi-conscious Impossibles's head…

"Acquiesce BROTHER, or you will have this one's BLOOD on your hands. I will give you 2 minutes to decide. Abdicate, give up any claim to the throne or HE DIES!"

The others looked from Ali to Sandrina, in fear of what was to come…

Authors note; *The girl band's name, is borrowed from the Gilligan's Island TV show, featuring a Beatle-like band, named the Mosquitoes, in which Mrs. Howell, Mary Ann and Ginger, take on the name the Hunybees, to perform on stage in order to trick the band into leaving the island so they can tell the authorities to rescue the castaways, of course as always, it doesn't work*


	7. Chapter 7 Danger Doubled

Disclaimer, I don't own The Impossibles or Big D, they are copywrited characters of Hanna Barbera. I don't own many of the original characters featured in this story, except Serina Amira, Prince Ali's adoptive Family members, Sandrina's henchmen, incidental characters and some locations in the story. The Impossibles civilian identities and personality traits, Ali, Sandrina, the Sultan and some locations such as Khakistan, Megatropolis the SSHQ and any specific agents, such as Skittles/Impossi-Pup are the property of My Friend and fellow Fan Fiction writer and Artist, Erin T. Aardvark. A sincere thank you to her, for all her help and input with the inspiration and writing of this sequel, to her own original story, "Arabian Nightmare." Recommended reading, as some of my chapters do contain spoilers from the original story.

As always my sincere thanks goes out to my friend, Mentor and Fan fiction storywriter extraordinar Irual, who tirelessly helps me get these chapters ready for posting.

No infringement is intended and nothing but the injoyment of creating this story and the all important reviews are gained by the posting of this story. Of course I do hope all the readers will enjoy this new chapter, So sit back relax and enjoy, read and review, Please…As the adventure continues…..

Chapter six. "A Nightmare Come True"

It was like a tableau in the hall of horrors, of a wax museum, except the participants were real and if something didn't happen quickly, there would be one less Impossible.

No one noticed Skittles backing up because she was now behind the group of horrified onlookers, after wiggling free of FG who's attention like everyone else's, was riveted on the scene before them.

Knowing she was Multi's only hope, Skittles backed up as far as she could, revved up and took off…

"Time is running out, Little Brother, what is your decision?" Sandrina was saying, getting impatient.

Before Ali could say anything more, a flash of lightning shot around the group standing near the sultan's bed, heading toward Multi, making contact, quickly pushing the semi-conscious Impossible, off the foot stool and out of Abdul's grip, getting him quickly out of the range of that deadly blade, just as Hakeem brought the scimitar down, just missing Abdul by inches, splintering the stool and getting the sword stuck as it hit the floor.

The white lightning bolt then made a u-turn heading back toward the criminals crashing into Hakeem's mid-section, driving him into the far wall, knocking the muscle bound minion out.

After pausing for a millisecond and sighting her next target, Skittles became a blur of speed again, racing back in the other direction, crashing into Abdul who was trying to get up, finding the scimitar had not only imbedded itself in the floor, but had caught his pants leg, pinning him in place.

Ramming into Abdul, Skittles drove him into the opposite wall, ripping his pants leg away from the sword and knocking him out.

After taking care of her two cohorts, the super pup set her sights on Sandrina, who, when she realized she was out numbered for the moment, having lost the advantage her hostage had given her, decided to beat a hasty retreat, while Skittles was busy busting her minions.

Fluey and Coiley along with FG and Ali had run over to see about Multi, who was still only semi-conscious and then leaving him to the Drs. they ran out of the bedroom into the hallway following Skittles who had gone after Sandrina.

She had dashed out of the door passed the guards who were just coming to, after being clobbered by the blackjacks that Hakeem had thrown at them, before entering the Sultan's bedroom.

Sandrina made it back to the hidden door, just before Skittles, caught up to her, slamming the door behind herself, narrowly avoiding a mouthful of sharp teeth and jamming the opening mechanism closed.

Skittles was excitedly barking and doing her pointing (Poing) thing, at the painting on the wall as Ali, Coiley, Fluey and FG, caught up to her.

They were trying to figure out how to get thru what they knew had to be a hidden door.

They were followed closely by Azeem and one half of his company of guards.

The royal guards used their swords to pry the framed portrait open and followed their leader to track down the princess, searching thru the tunnel and spreading out to search all the passageways.

Sandrina, had run quickly into a small side tunnel piling up debree blocking it off, so that the guards searching for her would mistake it for a dead end and not bother to search it.

She cowered there in the darkness edging away from the entrence to that passage hearing the sound of running feet and trying to recover her breath after being chased by that furry little buzz saw and then followed the darken path feeling her way along.

This tunnels steady incline like stairs carved out of the rock lead her to an upper hallway thru another portrait of a long dead ancestor.

The exit of this hidden passage had brought her to the balcony overlooking the throne room.

Looking through the railing down to the main floor, she silently watched the ruckus at the other, (not so secret any more) door.

Meanwhile the medical personnel, (joined by paramedics, who had been summoned) which had been caring for the Sultan, had been split up, caring for His Majesty and Multi, after untying the injured Impossible.

They also checked the two criminals, before they were hauled off to prison to await their fates.

The shock of what had nearly happened to Multi right in front of him, at the hands of his daughter and her minions had taken a terrible toll on the Sultan's already critically fragile health and given him a horrible shock, resulting in a heart attack.

Even though they were amazed that the attack hadn't finished the job his illness had started, the Doctors. weren't sure what, if anything, they could do.

Multi was in better shape, but he was suffering from a sizeable very black and blue lump, on his temple and bruised ribs, thanks to Skittles rescue from Sandrina's minions.

The Doctors., one of whom was the head physician, who treated Fluey when the dark haired Impossible was shot, in the incident last year, were insisting that Multi come with them, to be treated at the hospital saying he might have a concussion.

But the redheaded Impossible stubbornly argued that all he really needed was a couple of aspirin, an icepack and some bed rest.

Giving up trying to force Multi to go to the hospital with them, the Doctors. followed the paramedics who put the Sultan, who was muttering Sandrina's name, into the ambulance and raced off to the hospital.

His Majesty's personal physician accompanied the paramedics to the hospital in order to care for the Sultan.

The parchment declaring Ali successor to the throne was safely locked way to prevent it from being stolen or destroyed.

Ali, Coiley, Fluey, FG and Skittles had arrived back to the Sultan's bedroom in time to see the Sultan being taken on a gurney to the waiting ambulance.

They had entered in time to hear part of the conversation/argument Multi was having with the Doctors. about going to the hospital to be checked out.

"Mark, (FG scolded) you have quite a nasty lump on your forehead, after what you've been through, don't you think it WOULD be better if you were checked out by a Doctor?"

"I'm alright FG, I just have a little headache. REALLY, it's nothing that serious." Multi answered trying to convince his friends, there was no need to worry.

After what had just happened and in light of Multi needing some rest, The Impossibles were escorted to their rooms.

But before they and FG were moved in, the rooms they would be staying in, were searched as thoroughly as possible, to make sure they contained no hidden doors and connecting passageways, which could be used by criminals to harm the boys and FG.

As Fluey, Coiley, Multi and FG were following the bodyguard Azeem had assigned them, walking from the Sultan's bedroom to the rooms that had been prepared for them, Multi was a little unsteady on his feet.

As they reach the door to their rooms, what he had just been through had caught up to Multi and he started to collapse.

It was lucky for Multi that FG was walking behind him.

"MARK what's wrong!" FG shouted out causing Fluey to turn around and catch him before he fell too far, or the redheaded Impossible would have landed hard, face first onto the floor.

While Rashid their bodyguard, ran to get the assistants to the Sultan's Doctor, Coiley helped Fluey carry Multi, who had passed out, into the bedroom of their apartment and carefully the two Impossibles put their unconscious band mate into one of the beds, removing his boots and jacket and covering him with a comforter.

FG pushed the call button of an intercom at the side of the big four-poster king size bed, to summon someone and instructed them to bring an ice bag and extra ice to refill it.

Both the Doctor and the Ice packs arrived about the same time.

After checking the red headed Impossible over from the bump on his forehead to the bruised ribs, the Doctor's recommendation to him (amid Multi's protests, as he had come to, mid-examination) was bed rest, for the remainder of the day and to keep the ice pack on the bump on Multi's temple until it reduced the swelling.

"We'll make sure he stays in bed" Fluey and Coiley said in unison.

Of course this response was rewarded with a "Thanks a lot!" kind of look from Multi, who hated the idea of staying put in bed, but his head was throbbing from the blackjack attack and so he decided to take the Doctor's advice for the moment.

The royal guards who hadn't accompanied the Sultan to the hospital were, under the direction of their commander Azeem, still searching for the princess.

They had split up into various search parties and were carefully exploring and mapping the labyrinth of tunnels and their entrances and exits, but so far at least there was no sign of Sandrina.

Worried about the security of the crown prince and the foreign visitors, Azeem reported his actions and their lack of success in locating Sandrina to Ali.

"I have a very bad feeling SHE, is still here in the palace, somewhere near, just waiting for another chance to strike, your highness! But from where?" Azeem said.

Suspecting, in the light of her actions in the Sultan's bedroom and knowing Sandrina's fervent desire to attain the throne by any means possible, that she might be lurking around anywhere, Ali replied, "That is the question Azeem. I don't have the answer right now, spread out and re-double your efforts and search any and all the possible places in the palace where someone her size could possibly be hidden that you can find, but keep a contingent of guards free and post them at every entrance with orders to be on the lookout for my renegade sister and at the door and the balcony to the Impossibles and FG's rooms to keep them safe."

"Yes Your Highness." Azeem bowed and saluted, before leaving the throne room to carry out the Prince's wishes.

Sandrina was still hiding on the second floor of the palace, in a secret room she had played in as a child, it was dusty and dank, (the door was disguised as part of the wall) but, no one else knew it was there and she would be safe for the time being.

Grumbling at her current circumstances, Sandrina began to loose it, all she wanted now, was revenge against Ali and those miserable do-gooder heroes, who had foiled all her plans, especially her brother's look-alike.

After making sure his guests were safely in their rooms and the guards were deployed properly, Ali went to the hospital to be with his father.

The ICU at the 'Star of the East Memorial Hospital' had been a flurry of activity from the time the Sultan had been brought in.

The Sultan was lying in bed in a private room hooked up to some IV's and a heart monitor to measure his vital signs.

Ali watched as the Doctors. took a series of readings, checking all the tests and trying to determine the best course of treatment.

They did warn the Prince that due to the Sultan's delicate condition, there wasn't a lot they could do.

"Do what you can." Ali said a sad tone to his voice.

"Your Highness, after all that has happened, you as well as your father need rest, I suggest that you return to the palace, I will call if any change occurs. (Promised the Doctor, adding in a hopeful tone) After all, where there is life, there is hope."

After returning to the palace, Ali was informed by the captain of the guard that after a more extensive search, there was still no sign of his sister, although the preliminary map of the tunnel system he was shown, gave credence to Azeem's claim that the royal guards had been diligent in their search.

"We've been over every part of the underground tunnels that we could find and it is as if she has completely disappeared Your Highness." Azeem said.

"My adoptive family are in the spice trade and we often have to deal with smugglers and other criminal types hiding themselves or their contraband in plane sight and I doubt that my sister is any different. She has after all had many years to explore the palace and undoubtedly, there are more tunnels under this old building than the ones you and your men have explored. We MUST assume that she will continue her misguided and dangerous crusade to claim the throne Azeem, So stay alert." Ali instructed.

"Yes your Highness!" Azeem answered the he bowed respectfully and left the throne room.

Sitting down on the steps leading up to the thrones of his birth father and mother, his princely bravado dropped for the moment, Ali pondered how his life had changed in the last few days.

After what had happened he wasn't sure he was equal to the task of running a country or even his father's kingdom, duty or not.

Ali realized as he saw two bodyguards standing near the entrance of the throne room, that, from the moment of his coronation he and Serina would never really have time for themselves, as any ordinary married couple did.

Not only would they be public domain, as far as being the rulers of Khakistan, but also guards for safety sake and advisors would always surround them so the country was run properly.

He also thought about his Fiancée and wondered how Serina would react to always having guards so close by to watch over them.

Chuckling to himself, he thought 'She isn't really the shy little thing that most people think when they first meet her.' Having known her for his entire life, Ali knew there were two sides to his raven-haired beauty.

'The first time one of those guards or anyone gets too much on her nerves they had better watch out, they'll have a tigress by the tale.' Ali thought smiling.

He recalled a time long past, as children, when he made the mistake of asserting too much male ego and got a black eye for his trouble.

He really missed Serina and as soon as he was sure Sandrina was no longer a threat and had been captured and it was safe, he would arrange for his beloved to join him.

In the Impossibles rooms, Multi spent nearly the whole afternoon and evening, except while having dinner, which had been brought in, resting in bed.

He had passed out, (due to the effects of the cowardly attack perpetrated by Sandrina's henchman) right after the Impossibles and FG and Skittles had reached their rooms and was now settled back in bed with another freshly made icepack on his forehead.

Having taken an aspirin he had fallen asleep, while Coiley and Fluey were talking over what had happened. "One things is sure clear enough, Sandrina is not about to let anything stop her from getting the throne any way she can." Fluey was saying.

The ornate clock on the wall, was striking seven as FG came into the boy's rooms from her room, which as connected by a couple of doors with a Bathroom in between both their rooms.

"That woman is crazy!" she said, in a low voice, having overheard what the boys were discussing, going over to Multi's bed to check on him.

Finding Multi asleep, she tiptoed over to the sofa where Fluey and Coiley were, sitting down next to her cousin.

Little did they know that they were being spied on.

None of the teenagers had paid any attention to the prominent painting on the far wall.

It was a portrait of a woman in traditional Middle Eastern dress, another relitave of Prince Ali's, with the eyes removed and replaced by the glaring eyes of Princess Sandrina who was listening to everything the teens were talking about.

Looking around thru the tiny peep holes, she spotted her brother's look-alike sitting on a small couch, next to that dark haired girl, his short blonde friend was standing near the end of the couch, she spotted the red headed one, in bed, with that little white dog of his, curled up next to him.

Reaching into her pocket Sandrina withdrew something which looked like a pistol, it was the air gun she had hidden in the playroom.

It was the same little weapon she had tried to use, to try to poison Fluey with, the year before.

This time it was loaded with a hypo-dart supplied to her by the thieves Guild which she had carried in a small compartment in her belt, containing a deadly compound a quick acting curare-like poison.

"THIS will take care of that interfering, impossible, Impossible!" she whispered wickedly to herself, as she poked the little metal gun, through and prepared to launch the small but deadly projectile, at the dark haired teen.

In looking thru the peepholes, she lined up her target but the opening was just big enough to sight and then fit the gun thru, so just as she lined up the sight on the gun with a spot on the back of Fluey's neck and began to press the trigger she didn't see Coiley move to stand just behind Fluey stepping into the line of fire…..


	8. Chapter 8 Crisis

**Disclaimer; I don't own The Impossibles or Big D, Hanna Barbera does. I don't own many of the original characters mentioned in this and other chapters of this story, such as Prince Ali his father the Sultan or his Sister the Princess Sandrina as well as the Impossibles regular Identities, personality traits and some of the locations in this chapter such as the Kingdom of Khakistan or the SSHQ and specific agents like Skittles/Impossi-Pup. This story is a sequel to the brilliant story called "Arabian Nightmare", (Recommended Reading) These are the brilliant creations of my good friend, Fan Fiction writer and artist, Erin T. Aardvark. I want to thank her for letting me borrow them. **

**I would, as always like to thank my good friend, mentor and a great FF writer in her own right, Irual, for all her time, effort and help in polishing up these chapters and geting them ready to post.**

**I have some main and subordinate characters I invented for this story, as well as locations in and around Khakistan and other locations. Many of my chapters do include spoilers from Erin's original story.**

**So sit back, relax, read and review this new chapter please, As the Adventure continues...**

**Chapter 6. Impossibles Emergency**

**Skittles, Multi's little white and brown spotted puppy, was fitfully snoozing on the bed. She had settled in on top of the covers next to Multi, to protect and keep him company, when she suddenly had the sense that trouble was looming nearby. **

**Skittles had a kind of a sixth sense for detecting trouble, she almost always, seemed to know ahead of time, about these things. **

**After what her young red-haired master had gone through, Skittles was on edge and even though she might have looked relaxed to someone who didn't know her, the pup was ever vigilant and on the alert, especially with that evil woman still on the loose.**

**Her super sensitive hearing suddenly detected an unusual squeaky metallic sound, her brown ears were at once alert, like two small satellite dishes, homing in on the sound. **

**As she opened her eyes and raised her head to look around, her keen eyesight caught a glint of light reflecting off of something that didn't belong where it was. **

**What Skittles saw was light reflecting off the barrel of the small shiny metal gun, Princess Sandrina had poked thru the peephole in the eyes of the big painting hanging on the wall, to the left of the bed Multi and his puppy were in. **

**Having had a few guns pointed in her proximity on several occasions, Skittles recognized what the object was immediately.**

**She was on her feet quickly and barked to sound the alarm and was doing her pointing (Poing) thing. **

**Multi woke up with a start, sitting up so quickly it resulted in a sharp pain, which caused his head to ache, as the ice bag slipped off his forehead.**

**He looked in the direction Skittles was pointing, his bleary eyes widening in terror, as he spotted the gun barrel and the hand holding it with a finger tightening on the trigger. Despite his temporary physical problems, his experience as a teen super hero caused him to try and assess the threat. **

**Following the gun barrel's line of sight and looking in the direction it was pointing, he realized with a shudder that it was pointed at his friends.**

"**LOOK OUT!" he shouted as loudly as he could even though his head was throbbing. **

**Just as he turned to look in the direction of the gun again, he saw a puff of grayish smoke, followed by something speeding out of the barrel. **

**He turned back to his friends just as the speeding object was about to find its mark.**

**Hearing Multi's shout had caused the others to turn around…**

**From Multi's fevered view of the scene, it seemed as though things were happening in slow motion for a moment, he saw Fluey and FG staring in surprised horror as Coiley was hit, he stumbled back, up against the back of the couch and then he slid down the back of the couch collapsing to the floor. **

"**Noooooooooo!" Multi screamed, as time (in his mind) sped back up to normal.**

**As he was trying to get out of bed to go to Coiley and the others, Skittles had already revved up and taken off in the other direction. **

**With her super speed, she ran to and the right up the wall, grabbing hold of the hand holding the little gun.**

**On the other side of the wall, Sandrina shrieked in pain, as she suddenly felt the puppy's sharp teeth sink in. **

**She let go of the gun, trying to get her hand back through the peephole. **

**Seeing the weapon fall, Skittles released Sandrina's hand, landing back onto the floor, she quickly picked up the dart gun, taking it over to Multi, who being dizzy because of his head injury, was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed, having collapsed right after he stood up. **

**As he was taking the gun from Skittles, Fluey and FG were crawling on the floor out from behind the couch, where they had ducked down after seeing Coiley collapse…**

**Fluey called out to his blonde band mate, who was now lying flat on his back on the floor, "Coiley…..Coiley? COIL-EY!" **

**Still on her hands and knees, FG was making her way over to where Multi was, to check on the red haired Impossible, seeing him sitting on the floor by the bed. **

**After she reached Multi, she helped him to his feet and then to sit on the bed.**

**Fluey meanwhile was by Coiley's side, checking his pulse and then checking Coiley for a wound of some kind to explain the blonde Impossible's present unconscious state. **

**He soon discovered a small dart imbedded in Coiley's left shoulder and as he started to reach for it to pull it out, a voice from the door to their room stopped him.**

"**NO! Do not touch it!" **

**Startled by the sudden warning, Fluey looked up after pulling his hand away from his friends shoulder. **

**It was the dark haired, bronzed skin, burly bodyguard Rashid, Azeem had assigned the seasoned warrior to them, after the earlier incident, who, upon hearing Multi yell, had burst into the room, sword at the ready to defend his charges from what ever danger had arisen, along with two other royal guards.**

**He grabbed a cloth covering, from the arm of the couch and kneeling by the stricken teen, with a remarkably delicate touch he carefully extracted the hypo-dart from Coiley's shoulder. **

**Looking the dart over he noticed it still had a small amount of liquid in it.**

"**What…What is it?" Fluey asked nervously, afraid of the answer. **

"**It is a hypodermic dart from an air pistol, I do not know what potion it contains, but we must get your young friend to the hospital immediately!" Rashid replied. **

"**AND the sooner we get this dart to the experts, the sooner they will know how to help him! Amal…..(he shouted to one of the younger guards standing just inside the door) assist the young man over there, (he directed pointing to Multi, as he lifted Coiley into his arms)…Come with me. (He said to Fluey) Akbar….(he called to the other guard) inform His Highness, what has happened." **

"**Yes Sir!" they both answered at the same time, one heading over toward where Multi and FG were and the other disappearing back down the hallway toward the throne room.**

**As Rashid was entering the room, Sandrina was standing there in the secret passageway, cradling her injured hand. **

**Blood from the teeth marks where Skittles had bitten her, was soaking through the crude bandage wrapping, she had made from her sleeve. **

**She had quickly shut the peephole of the portrait and was standing with her ear to the wall. **

**As she was listening carefully to the talk coming through from the other side, she realized from what was said, that she had missed her main target. **

'**But, (she thought) I did succeed, in striking down one of those accursed Impossibles, cutting my enemies down to three, well four, if you counted that barbaric little dog of theirs.' **

**Then her attention was drawn to Multi's voice, as he was telling the guard assisting him, about where the gun had come from as he handed it over. **

**Sandrina listened intently as the guard Amal, then told his superior officer, who told him to get some help to tear into that wall after he was finished helping Multi.**

**After hearing that, she fled quickly up the small passageway, back to the second floor and into her hiding place, in shear panic, knowing the fate that would most assuredly await her, if she were discovered. **

**She just barely got inside and closed the sliding wall door, before she heard the sound of running feet.**

**It was one of the guards, Akbar, who was coming to let Prince Ali know about what had just happened.**

**At the same time back in the Impossibles room, Rashid was heading for the door with Fluey in tow. **

**Followed soon after by FG and Skittles who accompanied the other guard Amal, who had picked up and was now carrying Multi, (who was protesting that he could walk) out the door. **

**As they reached the throne room, the other guard Akbar and Prince Ali joined them. **

**The Impossi-Jet was the fastest way to get to the hospital, so Multi and Coiley, were carefully loaded into the back seat, with FG, Rashid and Skittles climbing into the middle section, the pup was seated on FG's lap. **

**Fluey and Ali were in the front with Fluey behind the wheel.**

**Rashid instructed Akbar, to come with them to the hospital to be available to guard the Impossibles car. **

**To fit the extra guard in, FG transformed into her Fluid Girl persona then converting half way she spirted up and out into the atmosphere Shouting back to Fluey that she would meet them at the Hospital.**

**Waving to his cousin and Firing up the motor, Fluey switched to Impossi-jet and engaging the rockets then turned the autopilot on, (only because Fluey, who wasn't that great a driver under normal circumstances, REALLY didn't trust himself to handle the driving alone at this point, especially in his present state of mind) the big reddish-orange jet took off into the air. Two of it's passengers were still discussing the amazing and shocking, (for them anyway) trick the dark haired girl had just performed, as they watched her flying ahead of them.**

**A call was put in to the hospital using the Impossi-jet's onboard radio communicator, to inform them the teens were on their way and to expect and set up for another emergency.**

**It was a short flight to the hospital, but it seemed longer to Fluey, FG and Ali, who were worried sick about their friends. **

**Finally, the Impossi-jet arrived and landing at the emergency entrance, FG had already landed and had transformed back into her regular self. **

**They were met by the hospital personnel, who quickly and carefully transferred the two injured Impossibles, from the Impossi-jet to separate gurneys and rushed them inside. **

**Ali, FG and Rashid immediately followed in after them, with Akbar staying near the Impossi-jet to keep a weary eye on it.**

**Poor skittles had to stay behind in the Impossi-jet, as animals weren't allowed in the hospital. **

**Before following the others, Fluey tried to calm the pup, who was as worried about "her boys" as the others were.**

"**You have to stay and guard the Impossi-jet Skittles. And don't worry girl, Multi and Coiley will be alright!" Fluey said to the whining pup, sounding more confident then he felt at the moment, after seeing how deathly pale Coiley and Multi were looking, as they were wheeled into the hospital through the emergency doors.**

**Skittles wasn't happy about being left outside, but despite that, she knew her duty and saluted back to Fluey, planting herself in the front seat of the jet.**

**Fluey hurried in to join his cousin, Prince Ali and the royal guard Rashid, who were now in the waiting room, near the emergency examination room. **

**FG was up at the check-in and filling out two separate information sheets, checking Multi and Coiley in, (using their real names of course) she was filling in as much as she knew about the boys and with Fluey's help managed to fill in most of the standard questions on the papers, which the nurse then took into the emergency room to give to the Doctor.**

**Rashid had delivered the hypo-dart to the Doctor in charge, as soon as they had reached the emergency room doors, who in turn gave it to an assistant who took it to the lab for analysis.**

**As they were waiting for any information on their friends, FG was sitting fidgeting, worried to the point of exhaustion, about the boys AND what was happening behind the emergency room doors.**

**While Fluey, who was nervously pacing the floor up and down used his wristwatch communicator, which had an unlimited range built into it, to get in contact with Big D.**

**It was a direct line to the chief's office desk receiver, back at SSHQ, he needed to let Big D know what was happening.**

"**Impossibles calling, Agent Fluidman checking in Chief, (Fluey said making sure he was where no one could hear) we've had an emergency here…" **

"**Has something happened to the Prince?" Big D inquired. **

"**No Sir, It's….Well it's Coiley, he's just been shot, and Multi was attacked earlier. We're at the hospital and the doctors are with Coiley and Muti right now. I know we should have called you earlier Sir, but things were happening so fast and we didn't know that Multi's injuries were as serious as they turned out to be." Fluey said. **

"**How are Agents Multiman and Coilman? What was it Agent Coil was shot with?" Big D responded. **

"**We're not sure about Coiley's condition at the moment, but it was a dart gun. We don't know yet what the hypo-dart that hit Coiley had in it Chief, but what ever it is, it knocked him out cold. They took it to the lab here, to analyze the liquid it had left in it. Multi probably has a concussion from being hit, the way he reacted and from what the doctor at the palace said. When skittles rescued him from Sandrina's men she accidentally bruised his ribs, then seeing Coiley shot,….probably by Sandrina, I wouldn't put it past her to try something like this….Well,…It all caught up with him and he collapsed." Fluey answered.**

"**Has Prince Ali's sister been captured?" Big D asked even though he already suspected the answer.**

"**No Sir….but the palace guards are renewing the effort to track her down. Multi told one of the guards about the part of wall she had to have been hiding behind, when Coiley was attacked, the palace guard have orders to tear through the wall to trace where the passage, that has to be behind the portrait with the peephole she pointed the dart gun through, goes. They'll find her Chief….I'll keep you updated as we find out more." **

"**Very well Agent Fluid, carry on, Big D out." **

**The signal shut down and even though it was controlled, Fluey could tell that the Chief was very worried about the two teenagers, by the tone in his voice. **

**Deactivating his wrist watch communicator, Fluey had sat down on a chair but immediately stood up again, as did the others, when the doors to the emergency examining room opened, to reveal a doctor with brownish black hair and tan skin, wearing the standard dark suit, white coat, a pair of glasses and carrying a clipboard, walked over to them. **

**Approaching Prince Ali first, as the other two teens stood back waiting nervously. **

"**Your Highness…" he bowed respectfully, ( recognizing the prince, from the way he was dressed ) acknowledging Ali and then turned to Fluey and FG. **

"**Franklin McAlister?" (FG wasn't at all fond of her real name, she hated to reveal it, wanting as few peoples as possible to know what it really was, let alone sign it to anything, unless she absolutely had to, so Fluey had signed the bottom of the check-in papers using his real name) he said looking at Fluey, who nodded. **

**The doctor hesitated a moment marveling at the striking resemblance between the Prince and this other dark haired teen, then continued.**

"**I am Dr. Kazen, I am in charge of the care and treatment, for both of your friends, as well as being on the team which is caring for His highness's father." **

**Turning to Ali, he said, "Your father is still hanging on at last report. Allah is still smiling upon his Majesty. I will be on my way back to his room, after I finish here, we will keep you informed." **

"**Thank you doctor…" The prince answered relieved to find that there might still be a chance for his father.**

"**Now as to your friends. (the doctor said looking back at Fluey and FG) The one named Mark Mills, is suffering a concussion caused by the blow to his right temple and also has bruised ribs, we are going to keep him here for observation for the next two days, to make sure his condition does not worsen. The other one, Calvin Collins, is presently in a coma-like state, due to the injection of the liquid from the hypo-dart he was injected with. We have started Ivs with a diluted saline solution, to try and flush out his system, even though the report from the lab is not expected to come back for a while, to tell us exactly what was in the dart. But as soon as we know what it is we are dealing with, we can find a more proper treatment to help him." **

"**Can we….see our friends?" FG asked rather hesitantly.**

"**Yes, after we get them settled into a room and that shouldn't take too long. A nurse will let you know as soon as possible." **

**He then went back through the emergency room doors, leaving the teens to sit and wait. **

**Fluey had decided after ten minutes, to go check on Skittles. He couldn't stand just sitting and waiting for something to happen.**

**As soon as he reached the Impossi-jet, he found a very lonely, unhappy puppy. **

**Opening the door he picked up Skittles to comfort her, while sliding into the front seat behind the controls of the Impossi-Jet.**

**Fluey set her down beside him and started up the engine then converted back to Impossi-mobile.**

**Not knowing how long they would be at the hospital, he didn't think they should keep it in jet mode and he then re-parked under a shade tree incase they were still at the hospital by sunrise. **

**Akbar then stationed himself near to the car and spoke up, "Pardon me young sir…." **

"**Call me Franky, (Fluey thought that the guards formality when no superiors were around was unnecsessary, when the guard couldn't have been much older than Fluey himself.) then, seeing Akbar's reaction, he sighed and said, "Yes, what is it?" **

**Akbar cleared his throat and said, "Because of your resemblance to the His Highness, it wouldn't be wise to stay out in the open. For security and safety reasons, perhaps you should return to the hospital." **

**Fluey knew that the young guard was just concerned with all that was going on, he smiled looking up at Akbar, "Don't worry, I can handle anything that might happen, but if it makes you feel better, I'm just going feed Skittles and then go right back into see my friends." **

**He got another curious look from Akbar, (Fluey realized that this guard wasn't aware of his duo identity as a super hero) but his statement seemed to be adequate for the guard to resume his station, watching over the car.**

**Fluey pet Skittles and gave her some treats from the supplies Multi had packed into a side panel in the center section of the Impossi-jet, then filled a bowl from a water bottle putting it on the baseboard of the middle seat.**

**After giving Skittles a few more pats and a tummy rub, he then left to go back into the hospital.**

**Arriving back to the Emergency waiting room, he found it empty. **

**Walking over to the check in, he asked the receptionist where the Prince and his cousin had gone and was told they went with a nurse to the room Multi and Coiley were now settled in. **

**After getting the room number, Fluey proceeded down the hall to an elevator and up to the second floor then down another hall to room number 211, Rashid was on guard at the door and opened it. **

**Poking his head in Fluey spotted FG, who was sitting by Coiley's bedside, gently holding the blonde haired Impossibles hand. **

**Coiley's right arm had an IV in it and he also had a heart monitor on his chest and an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. **

**Seeing his band mate that way made Fluey very nervous which must have translated to the look on his face.**

**Hearing the door open FG looked up, seeing her cousin looking in said quietly, "Common in Franky, it's not as bad as it looks." **

**Setting down Coiley's hand carefully onto his chest, FG stood up and came over to open the door, wider for Fluey to step in to the room. **

**She then continued, "The doctor says that Calvin is stable for now, but they still need to find out exactly what he was injected with, to get a proper treatment going." **

**FG was thinking out loud as she sat down again looking over at Coiley's unconscious form, "I know that Sandrina must have done it, what I can't figure out, is why did she shoot Calvin?" **

**Fluey had been pondering that same question, ever since they had arrived at the hospital. **

**He knew that Sandrina didn't like any of the heroes for thwarting her plans AND after what nearly happened to Multi, he wondered if she might be trying to wipe out all of the teen crime fighters, before going after her brother, Prince Ali. **

"**Franky?!" **

**The urgency in FG's voice, brought Fluey out of his thoughts and back to reality, startled, he turned to find FG starring directly at him… **

"**Huh,…..What?" **

"**I said, Why would she shoot at Calvin?" FG repeated, "Unless…."**

"**Unless….Sandrina was really intending to shoot at Me!" (Fluey suddenly blurted out, as the light bulb went on and he realized what had actually happened) Coiley, (using his team mates super alter ego code name, which everyone in the room was aware of) had moved to stand directly behind me just seconds before he was hit, meaning, he wasn't Sandrina's first target. It makes perfect sense. As much as Princess Psychopath hates the Impossibles as a whole, she hates me most, not only because I look like Ali, but, it was because of me, she was caught and sent to prison last year." **

**Ali and Multi had been listening to the conversation, hearing Fluey's revelation.**

**Multi spoke up, "That peephole she pointed that gun through, was pretty small, she probably couldn't see through it that well and aim the gun at the same time, so she didn't know that Coiley was now standing in front of Fluey."**

**At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Prince Ali crossed over and opened it up to reveal Dr. Kazen, "Doctor…" Ali said ushering him in. **

**The teens looked at the doctor expectantly..**

**Clearing his throat, Dr. Kazen began his report after reading from the clipboard he had in his hand. "We have just now gotten results, from the hypodermic dart and the tests taken from your friend Calvin Collins, (he said) The liquid in the dart was a derivative of *curare, a poisonous drug used to kill or paralyze its victims, depending on the amount used in the compound.* Young Collins was lucky. {In the amount used, it caused deep unconsciousness, due to his body type and the fact that not all of the compound went into his system. In a person such as yourself, (he said looking at Fluey) or your friend Mark, the result of being injected with it, would have been a sleep you would not have woken up from, most assuredly fatal. We can work to rid your friend of the effects, now that we know what it is we are dealing with. He should be up and around in four to five days."} **

"**Thanks Doctor." Fluey said somewhat relived that both Coiley and Multi would be alright, while at the same time appalled at Sandrina's continued ruthlessness.**

**FG let out the breath she had apparently been holding, since the doctor started to explain about Coiley's condition.**

"**You are welcome, (Dr. Kazen said and turned to Prince Ali) "Your Majesty, could we speak privately for a moment?" **

"**Of course, doctor." Ali responded, giving the doctor a strange look as they stepped out of the room…**

**Fluey was immediately on his communicator watch, calling SSHQ, to let the Chief know about the current developments and to tell Big D to let Coiley's and Multi's family's know that they were going to be alright.**

**Just as he closed out the signal again a few minutes later, he and the others noticed, the somber look Ali had, as he re-entered the room, he held a piece of parchment in his hand and as the Prince sat in the chair next to Coiley's bedside FG asked "Your Highness….Is it….about your father?" **

**Ali stared at the floor and took in a deep breath and his voice shook a bit as he finally spoke, "Yes…My father….my real father….Sultan Khaziah Sayedso, has gone to his final reward…..he has now joined his Queen, the mother I never knew, in the great beyond. I, Ali Alidean Sayedso, am now Sultan in all, but an official sense. I only regret I was not with him, as he breathed his last, to give him a final farewell. **

**Authors notes; *A true statement I looked up.* {As to the recovery and treatment of someone who is attacked in this manner I am taking liberties with this for the story sake, not wanting a major good guy, out of action too long.}**


	9. Chapter 9 To the Rescue

Disclaimer; I do not own The Impossibles and Big D; they are the copy write property of Hanna Barbera. I do not own most of the original characters mentioned in this and other chapters, the Impossibles regular identities and character traits. The transformers, which allow The Impossibles, to become their super hero selves while separated and agents like Skittles/Impossi-Pup, locations like Khakistan and SSHQ, these are the creations of friend and talented writer and artist Erin T. Aardvark. I do have some original characters and locations of my own invention.

Authors notes; As always, I want to thank my friend Irual, fan fiction writer & mentor who tirelessly helps me ready my chapters for posting.

Now sit back relax and enjoy this new chapter, read and review please, as the adventure continues….

Chapter eight. Royal Switcharoo.

Nether FG or Fluey wanted to leave either of their friends at the hospital.

Even though they were not at fault they where blaming themselves because of what had happened.

With Multi's head injury and Coiley's being hit by that diabolical dart, Fluey could not help thinking, if they had only caught Sandrina at the same time they caught her minions, Coiley would not be in the hospital in very serious condition.

He was feeling especially guilty for the predicament that their blonde band mate Coiley, (AKA Calvin Collins) was now in, however, in looking after Multi, they hadn't caught up to the scheming Princess in time to prevent her getaway and Fluey had no idea, if tearing into the wall in their room had even produced any positive results.

Nevertheless, Prince Ali had studied Khakistanian customs while traveling to America and these customs dictated that royal funeral ceremonies and the burial of the late monarch had to be three days after death.

Therefore, after one of the doctors attending his father had revealed that Sultan Khazaiah Sayedso had passed away Prince, now Sultan Ali had to return to the palace to announce to the staff and the rest of the city and country that Sultan Sayedso had died.

Arrangements for the royal funeral of his late father had to be started, beginning with official notice of the Sultan's death.

It was decided that FG would stay with Multi and Coiley at the hospital, as they did not want them to be left all alone, while

Fluey reluctantly agreed to drive the Prince and one of the royal guards back to the palace.

Ali insisted on leaving the other guard named Akbar, on duty at the hospital, just incase any of Princess Sandrina's criminal cohorts decided to try to finish what she had started.

Fluey knew that until the Princess was apprehended it wasn't safe for His Majesty to be alone and being a super powered crime fighter meant he had experience and ability to counter most threats incase she was able to slip past the guards again.

Arriving back at the palace Ali, Fluey, Rashid and Skittles entered the throne room, they were met by the Sultan's advisors and Ali informed them of the passing of his father.

Word of the Sultan's passing was then relayed to the local news stations and broadcast to the rest of the country.

While Ali was meeting with his advisors about funeral arrangements, Fluey and Skittles were walking around and Fluey was checking in with several of the royal guard.

Fluey also used his wristwatch communicator to contact SSHQ as he and Skittles were making their way back to the throne room.

"Agent Fluid reporting in."

"We're receiving you Agent Fluid." answered Big D.

"I've some sad news to report Chief, Ali's father the Sultan has died. Prince Ali is now arranging with the ministers for the royal funeral, which will be in three days."

"Very well, please pass along our condolences to the prince. Has the Princess Sandrina been located and caught?" inquired Big D

"Not as yet (Fluey answered) but an entire company of palace guards are on the lookout for her Chief, they have the palace well covered, but so far though no one has spotted her."

"Very well, keep on the alert. (replied Big D, then he asked) Has there been any change in Agent Coil's condition?"

"No Chief, but the doctors have only just started to treat him, it will be a four to five days before Coiley is back on his feet again, but Multi will be able to check out of the hospital in a couple of days."

"Very well, remember to be alert, report any updates and watch out for the Princess Agent Fluid….we can't afford to let anything happen to the new monarch. It would certainly cause an international incident were anything to befall the new Sultan. Big D out."

Fluey straightened to attention, saluted and replied, "Right Chief, Agent Fluid out!"

Fluey's communicator signal went to static and as he deactivated it Skittles, who had been pacing around suddenly started getting excited about something.

She ran to a part of a wall in the main corridor near the throne room, right to the hidden door in the portrait (doing her pointing (poing) routine) it was the same one she had originally chased Sandrina to, before they had lost track of the Princess.

Before he could figure out why Skittles was so excited, Prince Ali who had concluded his meeting walked up to talk to the dark haired Impossible.

"I have begun the process for my late father's funeral, his mortal remains will be transported here to the palace to lie in state in the throne room, so all who wish to pay their respects will be able to do so.

The funeral will take place and then at the stroke of midnight two days from now, he will be transported to the catacombs below the throne room, to be entombed alongside my mother the Queen."

"I've just been reporting in, our Boss Big D extends his condolences to you, Your Majesty on behalf of the United States and SSHQ." Fluey replied.

"Please extend my thanks to your Chief on behalf of Myself, the kingdom and country of Khakistan." Ali answered.

On the opposite side of the wall, having failed twice in her attempt at taking the throne, Princess Sandrina was hoping to escape, she had decided that sticking around wasn't doing her any good, since there were so many guards on the look out for her. The last thing Sandrina wanted to do was to return to prison, which would be the most lenient punnishment her brother might impose.

She had worked her way down the side corridor that she had originally escaped into leading up to the second floor of the palace after moving some of the debris aside.

She heard muffled voices and had edged her way over to the hidden door, she was now standing listening to the conversation between her brother and Fluey, shocked to find out her father had died.

Even if she was now an orphan, she did not think that would earn her any sympathy among those in the palace or the surrounding city after her treachery had been revealed.

But this revelation brought back Sandrina's stubborn resolve that her brother never become Sultan, which caused her to decide to revert back to her plan, to rid herself of the thorns in her side, meaning Prince Ali and his look-alike, even if it was the last thing she ever did.

Memories of her upbringing and the love her father had showered on her as a little girl because she was his only child, brought tears welling up into the princess's eyes.

She was brought back to the present, when Sandrina heard the Impossibles' dog barking from the other side of the hidden door.

Silently wiping her tears away as she was backing up, Sandrina decided a hasty retreat back to her second floor hideout, was the only way she could stay out of the hands of those in control of the palace long enough to carry out her revenge.

Outside in the hall Skittles was trying to get Fluey and Ali's attention after her sensitive nose picked up the princess' scent through the cracks the guards had made earlier prying open the hidden door.

Finally, out of frustration, she revved up after backing up a few paces and ran at the picture full tilt, busting a small pup size hole in the frame of the hidden door; this action immediately got the attention of the two dark haired teens.

Opening the framed portrait door, they followed the super pup into the large cavernous room, behind the portrait, then following the echo of her barking, Fluey and Ali finally found Skittles sniffing around some rubble piled up at the beginning of a side tunnel.

Ali had remembered the map that Rashid had shown to him. "This tunnel is blocked, (he said), so the guards didn't investigate it passed this point."

Skittles was still doing her pointing (poing) thing, making Fluey suspicious about the tunnel being impassable.

"I don't know, your Majesty, Skittles has a talent for smelling out crooks and she's usually right."

Fluey had a small pen, one of the clever inventions, Reggie had called the Illuminator in his pocket, he took the slender pen and pushing it's top button, turned it on, directing a surprisingly powerful light beam into a small opening, lighting up that part of the side tunnel.

Princess Sandrina was a few feet up the path and desperately pressed up against the wall, nervously looking over her shoulder and edging her way along the tunnel to keep from being spotted as the beam lit up a good part of the dark passageway.

Stepping back, the princess nearly gave herself away as she was grabbed from behind and a hand swiftly muffled her cry as a deep voice whispered menacingly, "Quiet she devil, or the next sound you make will be your last!"

Pocketing his pen light Fluey took a small square device out of his other pocket, but before he could press the green activator button on his transformer, Skittles revved up and ran head long into and thru the debris blocking the entrance to the tunnel.

She screeched to a halt right in front of the princess and before Skittles could react, a man dressed in black tossed a bag of dust or spices at the small white super pup while at the same time attempting to drag the princess up the path.

The spices trickled down on her and poor Skittles was reduced to helpless sneezing as her super sensitive nose reacted to the powder.

The mysterious man in black picked up Princess Sandrina and disappeared quickly up the tunnel as Fluey and the Prince arrived to find the incapacitated sneezing pup all alone.

Immediately concerned for her, Fluey knelt down beside Skittles and looking the stricken pup over wondered aloud, "What could she have inhaled? Your Majesty, we should have the guards come back and search the rest of this tunnel. I'll take Skittles out for some fresh air and have my cousin FG come back to the palace to keep an eye on things while your guards and I check this out."

Prince Ali was not happy about idea of Fluey pursuing the criminals, but he knew that finding and subduing them was important.

After explaining over his com-link to FG, who wore a communicator on her wrist like Fluey except instead of wrist watch, it was a bracelet and was only capable of transmitting audio no video, how Skittles was still wheezing even though he had taken the careful precaution of washing her face and setting her in front of the Impossi-mobile's air conditioner to give her fresh filtered air, he ask FG come to keep an eye on her and the new Sultan.

When the call from Fluey came through, she was sitting in the hospital room Multi and Coiley were settled into.

As her communicator went off, it woke Multi and he heard some of what had just happened at the palace.

"Fluey what happened? Are you and Skittles Ok? What about the Prince? " FG and Multi asked together.

Hearing the concern in their voices Fluey replied,

"Don't worry, Skittles is fine she just got a snoot full of some exotic powder or something, She's alright and so is Ali. FG, I need you to come to the palace."

Multi was sure there was something Fluey wasn't telling them over the communicator and wanted to accompany FG, but the injury to his head still ached a bit and FG insisted he rest up, promising to let him know what was up as soon as she could, putting his guitar within easy reach for fast communication, FG then left for the palace.

Fluey, Skittles and the Prince were waiting at the gate as she arrived by taxi and as she was paying the driver, the second in command of the royal guards Rashid, came out to the car and began to babble to them.

"Your Majesty, Esteemed guests, I must ask you to come to the throne room immediately."

FG scooped up Skittles while Ali and Fluey ran on ahead following Rashid, when they arrived at the throne room they got a HUGE shock.

Scattered around the room were the unconscious bodies of Sultan Ali's advisors and twenty of the royal guard who had been waiting there for the return of their royal leader, the new Sultan.

Pinned to the Sultan's throne with Princess Sandrina's dagger was a ransom note!

Rashid retrieved it and handed it to Ali who scanned the page and then read it aloud, "Honor demands you ransom the woman of Royal Blood….Prove your Honor or face insurgence, for you are raised in foreign lands and must prove yourself. Should you prove to be an Honor less Dog, then her head will adorn the palace gate…You have until Sunrise on the day of the Honored Sultan's Funeral, to hand over Ten Million dollars to us. We will contact you tomorrow with instructions."

Sitting down on the stair leading to the thrones Sultan Ali paused as the others looked on to see what his decision would be, considering all the havoc his sister had caused.

Looking up into the anxious faces Ali said, "Despite what my sister has done, she is family and My esteemed father loved her… but…this country can hardly afford this sort of ransom. I have to rescue her" the prince said getting to his feet.

Rashid stepped forward and respectfully blocked the exit saying, "Even if we knew where to begin looking your eminence, I must insist that you leave this business to us."

Fluey saw the expression on his look-alike's face and spoke up, "I'm an experienced crime fighter your majesty, Skittles can track her scent…Let us handle it, we can keep in touch with this."

He handed the young Sultan a duplicate communicator like the wristwatch com-link he wore and waited while Ali pondered everything that had been said.

FG meantime was letting Multi know via her bracelet communicator the latest developments, "It's a kidnapping…..no no…not Prince, I mean Sultan Ali, his sister…..according to the ransom note they left, it seems that she was taken by some criminal organization here…they're called the Thieves Guild….I'll let you in on any details we get…No Mark, don't move from your hospital room, your not well enough yet, besides Calvin should have somebody there he knows when he wakes up…now relax and get some rest I'll call you later."

Closing out her signal FG stood next to Fluey and was ready to assist the victims as they slowly regained their senses.

The palace advisors were waking up from whatever drugs had been used to keep them out of the way of whoever had left the note.

The Royal Finance manager stepped up, still unsteady from being drugged and offered, "We can raise the ransom Your Majesty, it will mean putting a modernization project for the city on hold but it can be accomplished."

Fluey added, "We can track the ransom money Your Highness and once we apprehend the villains you'll be able to put the money back in the treasury where it belongs. I'll contact Big D and see if our team back at SSHQ has any suggestions, but a lot will depend on how and where they want the ransom money delivered."

Ali winced at the though of these new friends having to suffer because of his family and their adversaries, he reluctantly nodded in agreement for now and the process of getting the ransom money together was started.

Turning to Rashid he asked the guard to keep them informed as to the securing of the palace since the discovery of the additional passageway was causing more problems in keeping out the criminal element.

Turning to FG and Skittles Fluey gave the little pup a reassuring pat, "How are you feeling Skittles?"

He gave her nose a gentle tap, "Do you think you can track down the Princess for us?"

Skittles was more than willing but she was still having trouble from having inhaled all that dust and the chemicals from the spices that unknown to our heroes, had been thrown by the mysterious stranger when he kidnapped the deranged Princess Sandrina.

She gave a bark and leaped from FG's arms running to the portrait, but her at first sniff the poor super powered pup started sneezing again and was thrown back by the force of her sneezes bumping into Fluey's legs.

FG picked the pup up again and objected, "Skittles needs more time to clear out her nose and you should have the guards clear the passageway.

Before you try to venture anywhere in those tunnels, you should transform to your super persona. You can take a lot more punishment as Fluid man than Franky McAlister you know."

Skittles whined in disappointment but FG said firmly, "Oh NO you don't! Mark would never forgive us if we let something permanent happen to you."

Looking a bit sheepish Fluey agreed, "When the time comes I'll be ready!" he said.

There was really nothing else they could do (besides going ahead with the plans for the late Sultans funeral) at the moment, but wait for further instructions from that band a marauders, The Guild of Thieves, as to the delivery of the ransom money.

After he had talked to FG via his guitar communicator, Multi tried to relax as she had advised, but he was worried about the incident at the palace and even though he had no reason to like Sandrina, that did not stop Multi from being concerned the Guild might strike again.

FG and Fluey needed backup and he had to provide it whether he was fully recovered or not, besides occording to what the doctor had said he was due to be realesed the next day anyway.

Multi slipped out of his hospital bed and dressed, then making sure his transformer was in his pants pocket he grabbed his guitar and started for the door to leave the hospital.

He opened the door only to be met by the guard Ali had left to make sure no one got into the room who did not have authority to be there, since they were on the third floor there had not been any need to secure the window as a possible entry point.

"I'm sorry young sir, but until the Doctor in charge of your case tells me to, I can't allow you to leave the hospital. AND I am under orders from his Majesty to insure your safety."

He closed the door leaving a frustrated Multi inside and resumed his duty guarding the door.

The red haired Impossible could not fault the guard for following orders, but he had to leave and get to the palace to help Fluey and FG and so he took his transformer out of his pocket and prepared to change to his super persona, but first he walked over to Coiley's bedside.

Putting his hand gently on the unconscious Blonde Impossible's shoulder, he spoke hoping that some how Coiley could hear him.

"I've got to go help Fluey and FG Coiley, something has happened and they need me, so get better and we'll be back as soon as we can, Ok?"

Then he pushed the red button on his transformer and in a swirl of bright psychedelic colored patterns, changed to his Multi Man super persona and grabbing his guitar Multi stepped to the window opening it.

He duplicated himself out the window and down to the sidewalk three stories below.

Unknown to Multi, Coiley had somehow heard what his teammate had said and was fighting the deadly effect of the poison from the dart, back to consciousness.

"Multi…Multi don't…don't go…with out me!" he mumbled.

Coiley opened his eyes, he was feverish and soaked in persperation, but still being hooked up to Ivs and a monitor he found it hard to sit up. BUT, he was determined that some how he had to follow Multi and help Fluey and FG.

Finally he was sitting upright and began to try removing the Iv's and stand up.

As he moved to stand up his knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor beside his bed, the heart monitor and oxygen slipped off, sending an emergency signal to the front of the admitting station.

Quickly checking the room the signal was coming from, a doctor and nurse took off running, headed at top speed for Coiley's room with a crash cart thinking his heart had stopped.

Seeing the Doctor and nurse approaching at a fast pace Akbar quickly opened the door to the room and as they ran in…

"DOCTOR!" (the nurse yelled pointing to the empty bed) the other boy is missing!"

"How could he have gotten out past the guard?" the Doctor questioned, as Akbar ran in to lend assistance getting Coiley back into his bed.

"there's only one other way, out the window and it's open!" the nurse shrieked running over and leaning out the window trying to determine if Multi was on the ledge, looking up and down, right and left.

She couldn't see him because Multi was already around the side of the building, heading to the front trying to find a mode of transportation to the palace.

"Nurse…." (the doctor yelled) as she pulled her head into the room again, "I need help with this boy, we'll send out an alert on the other one as soon as we're done here."

Between the three of them they managed to get Coiley back into bed and temporarily strapped down long enough to hook him back up to all the monitoring machinery and the Iv's back in, finally after everything was in place the doctor introduced a sedative into Coiley's Iv drip and in no time at all the blonde Impossible was asleep.

Then as the nurse removed the straps they all breathed a sigh of relief that the boy would be alright, but all the time they were taking care of him, a semi-conscious Coiley kept mumbling about someone called Multi, leaving to help with an emergency and not really telling them about who this Multi was, or where the red haired teenager Mark Mills, who had been checked in with him, had gone.

Multi meantime was looking around in the front of another building having found no cars or taxis around in front of the hospital and not wanting to be caught he decided to look elsewhere.

Back at the palace the whole incident of the kidnapping was being discussed with the prince trying to organize everything concerning the ransom.

Fluey was suspicious though, about this being a legitimate kidnapping.

After all the things Princess Sandrina had pulled in the past, he was sure this was just another attempt at ether kidnapping the Prince or even a way of getting Ali alone so she could try again to eliminate him.

Fluey was determined to take Ali's place for the delivery "If" that was what the instructions demanded.

Even thought he hadn't discussed it yet with ether FG or the Prince, Fluey figured he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

It would take the palace finance minister until the next day to liquidate enough of the royal assets in order to gather together the ransom.

A day later around dawn, outside the palace at the gate to the palace grounds, the royal guards were keeping watch and continued to be on high alert. On orders from Azeem, who was not taking any chances after the sneak attack in the throne room, Rashid had doubled the guard at every possible access to the grounds.

Azeem didn't want a repeat of the invasion The Guild of Thieves had pulled off.

Suddenly a fiery arrow appeared, streaking through the gate and landing in the dirt.

Rashid quickly extinguished the flame and untied a piece of tanned leather on the shaft, it was wrapped around a parchment.

The guard then took the parchment directly to the throne room where Sultan Ali and the others (who hadn't slept much in the last couple of days) were waiting anxiously for any word from the Thieves Guild.

Approaching and bowing respectfully, he handed the note wrapping and all to the new Sultan.

Slowly Ali opened the parchment, Fluey who was closest to the Sultan glanced at his royal look-alike, seeing the concern on his face as Ali looked at the note.

His expression was grim as he read the note aloud, " Sultan Ali Sayedso, Follow these instructions to the letter, or deadly consequences will be the result.

Place the money into a carpetbag, leave the palace heading due south until you reach an oasis, place the bag under a date nut palm, the only one at the oasis, then leave.

Princess Sandrina will be released as soon as we have the money. No tricks or she will die."

The message was sealed with a signet in wax, the sign of the Guild, which was a dagger thru a crescent moon.

Before Fluey could speak up and tell the prince that he shouldn't be the one to deliver the ransom they were interrupted by the sultan's financer who arrived in the throne room carrying a bag.

Approaching Ali he set the money sachet, a non descript carpetbag down and bowed respectfully.

Then said, "Your Majesty, here is the ransom ready for delivery, but you should have someone other than your self deliver it. These unworthy dogs might decide to capture your Highness in order to extort more money."

"I appreciate your concern but the note specifically says it must be I who delivers the ransom, now if you will excuse me I must prepare myself."

Ali picked up the bag and turned heading down the hall, leaving the small group in the throne room heading to his father bedchambers to change, only pausing to order a horse to be readied for his short journey.

Fluey had agreed with the finance minister about it being better for someone other than Ali to deliver the money and since he and the prince looked nearly identical, he could impersonate Ali and the Guild wouldn't know the difference until the Princess had been rescued.

After letting FG know that he would talk Ali into letting him take his place for the delivery, Fluey hurried after the young Sultan, to let him in on his plan.

Arriving in Ali's new quarters, Fluey found the Sultan just finishing putting on a riding outfit and explained that what he wanted to do was to dress like the him and make the delivery, if there was trouble he could transform and make the rescue.

Of course Ali was not in favor of the dark haired Impossible taking his place…but he seemed to go along with the idea, allowing Fluey to change out of his performance outfit and into some spare riding cloths.

Standing side by side with Prince Ali and looking into a full length mirror, Fluey was satisfyed with the results, they look absolutly Identical except Fluey still wore his black gogo boots instead of the desert boots the prince was wearing. Fluey then turned and stooped to pick up the carpetbag.

After straightening up, he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

In a lightening quick move Ali had grabed a hold of Fluey's arm with one hand and before he could react to this sneak attack, Ali reach up to put his other hand on the side of Fluey's neck pressing on a certain spot causing the teen to stiffen and then collapse to the floor rendering him unconscious in seconds and at the same time dropping the bag.

Picking his look-alike up and carrying him over to the bed, Ali carefully set Fluey down and looking at the unconscious Impossible he said, "I am sorry Franky, but this is something I MUST do!"

With that, he turned and picking up the carpetbag, walked out the door closing it behind him….

Multi had changed back to his regular self just after reaching the ground outside the hospital and then pocketed his transformer before striking out on his own to reach his friends.

Finely after wondering the streets of Khakistan all night and most of the morning, Multi secured transport of a sort, well, he was on his way to the palace, on a camel.

It was the bumpiest most uncomfortable ride the red haired teen had ever experienced and not long after sunrise Multi was just begining to warm up after being out all night, he was tired and his head was still aching a bit which didn't help matters any.

AT the palace FG and Skittles were waiting for Fluey to return to the throne room.

As they stood there, the dark haired teen appeared walking down the hall, but instead of coming into the throne room he headed right passed with out coming in to let them know the plan of attack.

Both FG and Skittles looked at each other dumbfounded,

"Franky?…FRANKY…..where are you going?" FG shouted watching as the dark haired teen continued down the hallway and right out the front entrance of the palace.

"Well, how do like that Skittles….Skittles?"

It was then that FG noticed that the pup had put her nose to the ground and was heading the other direction.

She was heading back up the hall, to what had been the Sultan's bedroom. Following the little puppy, FG wondered what in the heck was going on.

As Skittles neared the big ornate doors she suddenly started barking and doing her pointing (Poing) routine and scratching at the door urgently.

FG pushed one of the doors open and was practically knocked over as Skittles ran by her excitedly and into the room.

Barking, she headed directly over to the bed where a lone figure lay apparently unconscious, as she approached FG was surprised, the figure on the bed looked like her cousin Franky, but how could it be, when they had just seen him leave, this had to be the prince but what had happened?

Stepping closer, she recognized that it was Franky, his bangs were slightly askew and she saw the small scar on his right temple, from the wound he had shown her after being shot by Ali's sister a year ago, when she had mistaken him for the Prince.

Skittles jumped up onto the bed going over to Fluey and nudging him with her nose whinning, FG put her hand on his shoulder and gently shook it.

"Franky…..Franky wake up….wake up!"

Finally after a little while she was rewarded with a low moan, as he raised his arm up to his forehead. "Oh…man….what hit me?"

The he suddenly sat up a little too fast. "Oooh, Holy Headaches!"

Looking around he noticed where he was and confused ask FG,

"How did I get on the bed, where's Ali? The last thing I remember was turning to pick up the bag of money and being grabbed from behind, then everything went black."

"Apparently the Prince pulled a switcheroo on you cousin and is now headed out to the Oasis to meet the kidnappers. We saw him leave a little while ago and thought it was you." FG said.

"Holy Mesopotamia, what a mess, Ali has put himself in danger, instead of letting me handle it." (Fluey exclaimed sliding off the bed and still feeling a bit dizzy) We have to get to him before he gets into more trouble."

FG helped him to sit on the edge of the bed, "Wait just one minute Franklin Peter McAlister, you aren't in any shape at the moment to go gallivanting around the desert trying to find Prince Ali, Stay here till your head clears, I'll go on ahead and try to stop him from getting into trouble with those crooks and I'll keep in touch through our communicators!"

Fluey tried to argue the point but his head was aching due to the temporary lack of oxygen, brought on by the Princes' tricky knockout pinch.

So, he agreed to wait for a little bit before following FG out to find the Prince.

Leaving him and Skittles, FG used her earring transformer to switch to Fluid Girl incase there was trouble when she caught up to Ali, having a horse from the royal stables saddled she started off using a tracker built into her communicator tuned to the prince's and went in search of Ali, trying to stop him from getting into serious trouble……


	10. Chapter 10 Into the Fire!

Disclaimer; The Impossibles and Big D belong to Hanna Barbera, no copywrite infringement is intended. The civilian IDs and personality traits, several characters, as well as some locations and the original story this sequel is inspired by, belong to their creator Erin T. Aardvark, thanks for the loan Erin.

Many thanks to my friend and mentor Irual, for her invaluable help in getting this chapter ready for posting and especially for her help in putting together the camel sequence with Clyde and Ahab.

Read and review please, as the adventure continues….

Chapter nine. Out of the frying Pan

As he started to close the door, Prince Ali looked back at the unconscious figure on the bed thinking, 'This is the only way, my friend. If I am to be worthy of becoming Sultan, I must be able handle any and all challenges.'

Ali's thoughts then turned to his fiancée Serina, waiting back in the United States for the go ahead to join him.

He knew until this business with Sandrina and the Guild of Thieves was solved, she would not be safe here.

For a moment his loneliness and worry made his mind wander and he could almost see his beloved.

Meanwhile back in Seaside, Danalleah, Shawn and Serina were trying to keep themselves occupied.

They had not directly heard anything from the boys and FG since they had left for Khakistan.

Big D had informed the girls a bit about what was happening as far as the Sultan, Ali's real father passing away and that the Prince was now Sultan, but elected to keep the other information as far as the threats and hospitalization of Multi and Coil between himself and the boy's families.

He assured the Mills's and the Collins's that the boys were being expertly cared for.

Big D knew the girls would only worry and want to go immediately join them in the Middle East, he also knew it would be a dangerous place for the future queen as well as Danalleah and Shawn, until the prince's sister and her cohorts were caught.

He knew that Ali would have enough on his plate without being worried for his fiancée, as well as the kingdom he had just inherited.

Serina had tried to go to the restaurant in the hotel, but since she had been seen hugging the Impossibles band member Franky McAlister, the press had been trying to get her to do an interview.

She was forced to retreat to the suite the hotel had provided to the girls, when the Singing Impossibles had been forced to abandon their concert tour.

As they waited for their food to be brought to the room, there was a knock and Shawn went to answer the door.

Almost imediatly there were loud voices and sounds of a camera and flash going off and an argument from the front part of the living room, as Danalleah and Serina looked at each other with puzzled expressions, then toward the direction of the sound of a door slamming.

Angrily Shawn returned from answering the door and getting the room service saying, "Honestly, some people have All the nerve, as well as no manners! That bell hop was really a reporter, who bribed one of the regular restaurant employees to let him bring up our lunch!"

Setting the tray of food down she sat on the couch beside Serina patting her on her shoulder sympathetically, then she continued in a somewhat calmer voice, as Danalleah unwrapped the sandwiches and chips….

"We'll call up headquarters and let them know what's going on, Big D will send out a couple of agents to watch the door and escort us around, until we can make other arrangements. Maybe he'll have some news about how things are going for the boys and your fiancé Serina."

Nodding slowly and looking thoughtful, Serina's eyes held a determined glint as she said, "Well, they DID frighten me downstairs, BUT, as Ali's wife I will be on stage as it were…"

She blushed a most becoming shade as she added, "I never thought that marrying my childhood sweetheart, would make me a Queen….but he and I did agree, that I wouldn't just be sequestered, even as an ordinary wife. Throughout our relationship, we have always planned on both of us finishing our educations after we were married. So…Khakistan is going to have to get used to a queen that stands by her husband in all matters and I am going to have to get used to a certain amount of rudeness, from outsiders…and my Ali's ministers, as well.

Laughing Danalleah offered, "That's the spirit…we've had to learn to handle our boyfriends double careers, their fans and the press and we'll help you. But first….we had better finish lunch.

Shawn agreed as they ignored the persistent knocking on the door….

"It's going to be a long afternoon and once the Chief sends us some agents as bodyguards, we can get back to SSHQ, then we can figure out what we'll do next….."

Back in Khakistan, Ali resolutely got his mind back on the business at hand, closed the door and started down the hallway leading to the main entrance of the palace.

As he approached the throne room, he saw Franky's cousin FG and Mark's little dog Skittles.

For a moment he thought about trying to impersonate his look-alike, to convince FG that her cousin was on his way to meet with the kidnapers.

But Ali thought he would not be able to pull it off convincingly, so he just kept walking at a quick pace past the throne room and out through the front entrance, hearing her repeatedly call her cousins name.

Moments later FG, with Skittle's help, discovered her cousin where Ali had left him, unconscious in the Sultan's bedroom.

After talking to Fluey, FG tried desperately to contact Ali.

Using her bracelet communicator, she tuned in the wristwatch communicator Fluey had given to the Prince.

"Your Majesty, This is FG come in…..Prince Ali Come in!"

Unable to raise Ali and getting only static on the channel tuned to his commentator, she wanted to make sure that Fluey was all right, her cousin was still a bit disoriented.

Fluey explained about how when he turned to retrieve the carpetbag, Ali had grabbed him from behind applying pressure to certain place on his neck.

They both were amazed at the way Ali was able to overpower Fluey.

"It sounds like something we learned in training at SSHQ!" Fluey said.

"Or something you'd see on a certain sci-fi show on TV!" FG remarked with a snicker, getting an odd look from her cousin.

Changing the subject FG said, "I had better get going after Ali, to see if I can catch up to him before he gets into real trouble!"

Meanwhile after multiplying himself out the window of the hospital Multi had dodged around the corner of the hospital building.

He was trying to figure out a way to get to the palace, he moved carefully further down the street so that he wouldn't be spotted from the hospital's windows in case anyone came into his and Coiley's room.

As he moved onto the next block he saw a funny sight that made him pause despite the hurry he was in.

There was a man in a hammock that was suspended between two poles and he was snoring loudly which obviously meant he was asleep.

However, what had made Multi stop was the fact that a fairly large one humped camel was nosing around in the man's wrapped shirt and eating something it had gotten from the folds.

As it sniffed and slobbered, it kept making grunts and groans that almost sounded fairly obscene.

And in spite of the whole nosing and slobbering, the man did not miss a snore until the camel's fuzzy muzzle tickled his neck under his scraggly beard, as the beast diligently searched him for more tasty morsels to devour.

Turning away Multi started to look for a taxi, his head still ached and he needed to get to the palace in a hurry after all, but the closest he could come to anything like transportation was a couple who passed by him on rickety looking bicycles.

A loud excited shouting, in a mix of native Khakistanian and surprisingly, English he heard, "SON OF A JACKLE! Clyde! Those dates were fore Jenteil, NOT YOU!"

Multi turned toward the angry voice, seeing that the camel he had spotted earlier was looking woefully at the man who had been sleeping, as he tugged on the camel's head rope and waved his free hand excitedly.

'Holy Ali Baba,' Multi thought, remembering the movie he had once seen, that showed people riding these one-humped camels.

Known as dromedary, he realized that this camel was wearing a riding pad and harness.

He had heard some chatter over his guitar communicator, it was a garbled transmission that sounded like FG, trying to get a hold of Prince Ali.

That DID surprise Multi but he figured he could ask FG and Fluey about it, once he reached the palace.

Not even thinking that this man wouldn't allow him to borrow this ill tempered, tan colored, hairy, slobbering mode of transportation, Multi rushed over to him saying, "Excuse me, but I need to commandeer your camel! I have to get to the palace right away!"

The camel and its human handler turned in their standoff, to see the red haired teen standing before them, dressed in his red, green and purple performance costume.

Seeing the momentary confused look on their faces, Multi tightened his grip on his guitar, suddenly realizing just how ridiculous he must have sounded just then, to this perfect stranger and his beast.

Multi Started to blush, as the short, mid easterner clothed in his robes, dusty turban and desert boots and his camel stared at him.

Suddenly even more excited, the man's eyes widened as he took in the lanky teen's mod styled costume and black gogo boots.

Then they roved to his reddish-orange long mop top hairdo, with the long bangs completely obscuring his eyes, before finally coming to rest on his distinctive and unique light blue and white guitar.

A look of utter surprise and recognition entered his eyes, as he saw standing before him, one third of the American Singing group, The Singing Impossibles.

Suddenly the man's eyes bugged out like golf balls, as he began to stammer and blabber….

"Most worthy young Sahib! I am humbly HONORED to meet you. Jenteil…my little desert blossom and Habiba my honored wife will NEVER believe it! One of The Singing Impossibles HERE! You must be joining your band-mates, yes?"

Dragging a bemused Clyde further into the street, he stammered saying…"I am Ahab, a humble guide and Camel handler and it will be our honor, if I or my unworthy beast can be of service."

He glanced shyly at Multi and offered, "You ARE going to play for the new Sultan are you not? Eh…he is forward thinking, just as our beloved ruler his honored late father was I see. This will be good, very good indeed."

As he nattered on he was tightening straps on the harness and after making the camel kneel and groan. He then began shoving Multi onto the pad, tied over the creature's hump and then Muttered "Cush, Clyde cush…." trying to get the camel to it's feet.

Clyde seemed unimpressed at having a celebrity of sorts on his back and chewed his jaws, as the now harried camel driver swore and stomped in embarrassment at his animal's reluctance to move.

Multi was feeling a little run over, having had little sleep in addition to his aching head, but found it hard to suppress a chuckle looking down from his perch, as he heard Ahab muttering and explaining to Clyde and trying different methods to motivate the all too stubborn beast.

However, even though he had a prod-like stick with a knob and a slightly pointed end on it Multi saw that the now frenzied Ahab never once tried to strike his uncooperative beast or hurt him.

Desperately Ahab searched the folds of his shirt for some more of the sweet dried dates that Clyde loved, but the wily camel had already eaten them all…

Atop the massive animal, Multi was beginning to feel very conspicuous as he sat on the camel's back.

Nevertheless, hearing its owner muttering something about bribing the camel with dates DID give him an idea.

Spotting a street vendor with some dates, he waved to the young boy in charge of the stand and as the boy came closer, he too recognized the mop top rock n' roller, smiling up at the out of place teen, sitting on the camel.

Multi then offered to play a song in exchange for some dates to entice the camel.

Surprised but delighted at this unusual method of payment, the youngster excitedly agreed, deciding he could spare a few of his fruits to see a semi-private performance, from one of the famous Singing Impossibles.

He sealed the bargain by spitting into his palm and shaking hands with Ahab, before giving him a small bag of dates and stepping back waiting to see what the colorfully clad teen singer would do.

Multi thought to himself, 'Fluey and FG are never going to let me live this one down if they find out.' before starting to strum his guitar and launching into an Impossibles rock n' roll classic…..

"1 2 3 Ooooh When you hear that beat, gotta move your feet, get up in the groove, gotta shake and move and dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, you gotta dance, dance, dance!…."

Finishing the first song, he immediately began to sing another song familiar to fans of The Singing Impossibles.

"Some people think that you gotta have money, other people wait for a day that's sunny. But I don't care what other people may doooooo, cause nothing's better, then being together with you!"

Clyde perked up at the sound of the guitar and snorted as the teen sitting on his back warbled, but seeing the dates, he got to his feet rocking forward then back as he stood up, rather like a ship bobbing on the waves.

It was all Multi could do to keep playing and singing as this bobbing motion was making him a little seasick.

Multi continued to strum on his guitar as the camel driver Ahab led his camel Clyde, who was happily munching on the dates, down the street toward the royal palace, snorting and smacking loudly as he plodded along, stopping at regular inner voles along the street, for more dates.

The boy who had given them the dates followed along, carrying more dates in a larger bag, laughing and enjoying the show the redheaded Impossible was putting on, with a growing number of townspeople following the odd improvised parade, which was closing in on the Sultan's Palace.

Finally, the procession reached the gates of the palace.

One of the guards on duty was Amal, one of the guards who had been there to assist Multi, after Coiley had been shot with the dart.

He immediately recognized the red haired teen, who by this time was looking a bit green around the gills from the ride on the camel, as well as not being fully recovered from the attack couple of days prier.

FG was just coming out of the front entrance, to follow Prince Ali and even though the Prince had quite a head start, FG knew she had to intercept him, before he got into any trouble.

She was startled to see this tremendous crowd at the palace gates and even more astounded to see her cousin's friend and band mate Mark Mills, perched precariously atop a large single-humped camel right up front, with a short native Khakistanian camel handler leading the camel.

For a moment, seeing Mark plod in on this hairy pungent beast FG forgot why she had left her cousin and come out to the front of the palace courtyard.

FG could only stare dumbfounded as Ahab settled Clyde down on his knees again to assist the teen down, from the back of the camel.

As he reached the ground Multi felt his legs go a bit rubbery and he was also dizzy and a bit pale and from the ride as well as his head injury and the Middle Eastern heat was not helping his condition any.

FG and Ahab helped support Multi, until he began to get his land legs back.

As he struggled to over come his dizziness and Clyde's musky smell, making him feel somewhat nauseous, a lady stepped up to him offering Multi, who was still coughing a little from the dusty street a small bottle of clear liquid saying, "Drink this rosewater young sahib, it will help your throat."

Multi gratefully accepted the drink taking a few sips and then handed it back to the woman thanking her for her kind assistance.

As soon as she was sure Mark would be all right, FG remembered her own mission and had one of the guards saddle her a horse.

After telling him what had happened, FG took off into the desert after the wayward Prince.

Multi thought about following after her, but then he figured he had better link up his band mate and Skittles and use the Impossi-Mobile, to take off after FG and the Prince…..instead of the crazy camel he had ridden in on.

Azeem directed Rashid to reimburse the camel driver for services rendered, but when Ahab tried to share his money with the young vender who had provided the dates, the boy who's name was Ghani, insisted he had been paid in full.

Saying the fun of watching and listening to Multi serenade the camel and crowd of townspeople, he had never had so much fun in his life while working.

Then he rushed off to get back to his abandoned fruit stand, heading back to town, as did most the people, who had followed the odd group to the palace gate.

After thanking the camel driver Ahab, Multi presented him with one of several group photos of himself and the other two Impossibles, which he carried in a hidden compartment in his guitar, with autographs signed on it, for his daughter Jenteil.

His action was rewarded when the delighted camel driver gave him a wide toothy grin, grabbing his hand and pumping it vigorously.

Multi then rushed into the palace.

He was directed to the prince's room and found Skittles and Fluey, who did a double take as Multi came through the door, and was very surprised to see his red haired team mate.

"Hey Multi, what are you doing out of the Hospital?"

"Long story, let's just say I didn't exactly get out the regular way." Multi replied still feeling a little weak in the knees, as Skittles, overjoyed to see her young master, jumped into his arms and gave him one of her usual slobbery puppy greetings, nearly knocking Multi off his feet.

Fluey just stared at his teammate for a minute trying to figure it out and then it hit him.

"YOU SNUCK OUT? Oh boy, the doctors at the hospital aren't going to like that."

Then he thought of something else….

"Holy high jinks! Never mind the doctors, when Big D gets wind of this, he is really not going to like it. But now that you're here, we have to get going and catch up to FG and the Prince before any real trouble happens, or your little "escape" from the hospital, is going to be like a walk in the park, compared to what Big D will cook up for you!"

Multi got a squeamish look on his face, at the prospect of what disobeying direct orders to stay put in bed would get him, as the two teens and Skittles rushed out of the palace to where the Impossi-mobile was parked.

He was in such a hurry to get going, that Fluey did not change out of the desert outfit he was going to use to fool the thieves with.

Before the Two Impossibles could reach their car, they ran into some of the lingering crowd who had followed Multi and the camel driver to the palace.

The townspeople thought they were having a close encounter with the new ruler of the kingdom, even though Fluey was telling them otherwise and trying to placate the crowd by promising a concert at the coronation, while trying to wade through the throng of people.

They were finally rescued by the palace guards and were able to hop into the Impossi-mobile.

As the guards kept the crowd back, the Impossi-mobile was converted to jet mode and they took off in hopes of averting a catastrophe.

While Multi, who was feeling a bit better thanks to the rosewater, handled the driving, Fluey was busy tuning in the tracker signal built into the communicators both FG and Ali were wearing….

"Anything yet, Fluey?" Multi asked in a worried tone.

"No not a thing, not one blip!"

Just as he spoke, suddenly, the tracker screen lit up and began to flash, showing two blinking green dotes…

"Wait a minute! Go 10 degrees left and head straight for that dark green patch. That must be the Oasis…"

At the exact moment, they spotted the Oasis, a signal alarm came thru to Multi and Fluey's communicators.

As Fluey activated his wrist com-link, a visual picture of his boss materialized….

"Big D, calling Agent Fluid, Come in immediately, urgent! We have just gotten a communication from the Khakistan hospital, where agents Multi and Coil are being treated. They report that Agent Multi is missing, last seen by one of the royal guard Prince Ali left guarding the door. Drop what you're doing immediately and locate him!"

"It's…..Ok Chief….Multi's not missing…he's ah, right here with me. I'll explain later, but right now we're on our way out to intercept the Prince, before he gets himself into trouble."

Fluey winced as he heard the irritation in the Chief's voice…

"Very well Agent Fluid, but your team mate will have some explaining to do as soon as you two are back from your mission!"

From the drivers seat Multi heard the chief too and shuddered slightly, they both saluted and said, "Right Chief!"

Fluey deactivated his communicator.

"Oh boy…Flyin Flipsides!" Multi replied as he kicked the Impossi-jet's engine into overdrive, "I'm in for it after we finish this adventure!"

Fluey just slapped his hand onto his forehead, thinking, 'I could have guess how the Chief was going to react to Multi leaving the hospital, without a doctor's ok..'

However, he was happy to have his teammate on hand, to help him.

With the trouble Ali was riding into and with Coiley out of commission, he knew even with FG on hand, they would need extra help.

The blips were getting stronger and they were fast approaching the Oasis when they spotted FG and Ali surrounded by a nasty group of marauders, Fluey quickly took out a pair of high-powered binoculars and focused on the group….

"Holy Mesopotamia! FG and Ali are in real trouble down there!"

Fluey and Multi took out their transformers pushed the buttons and in a whirl of patterns and colors, became their fighting super personas.

As Multi slapped the autopilot button and set the Impossi-Jet on hover, shouting "RALLY HO HO!" Fluey fully transformed to liquid, shot out and down to the Oasis, becoming his solid self again and landing beside his royal double.

Looking at the menacing group they were facing, Fluey noticed a figure dressed entirely in black but smaller in stature, to all the other thieves standing just behind the tallest thief.

Some how even though covered from head to toe, Fluey had the distinct feeling he knew this mystery figure.

Shouting "RALLY HO!" and leaving the Impossi-mobile via the trap door, Multi duplicated to the ground and Skittles slid down his duplicates and landed onto the sand.

She immediately barked and back flipped, turning into Impossi-Pup to get ready for action.

As Multi retracted his duplicates, they quickly joined their comrades, ready for the skirmish to come…

Author's note: My sincere thanks to Foxcat93, who's comment in her review about the Neck Pinch from Star Trek, gave me the idea to to include in this chapter, FG's comment, while talking to Fluey.


	11. Chapter 11 A Tripple Trap

Disclaimer; I don't own The Impossibles or Big D, they are the property of Hanna Barbera. Some of the featured characters such as Impossi-Pup and the civilian identities of our heroes, as well as some of the other good or bad characters and locations and the transformers which allow the Impossibles to change from their normal identities to their super hero selves and back, are the invention and property of My friend and fellow Fan Fiction author Erin T. Aardvark, who authored the story from which the inspiration for this story is taken. I have included some incidental characters and locations of my own.

As always thanks to my mentor and friend, Irual, for her helping in a big way to prepare this chapter for posting.

No profit besides reviews are derived from this story.

Now, sit back, relax, enjoy and please review, as the Adventure continues.

Chapter 10. Fair or Foul Play.

It had been a rough night at the hospital for Coiley, still being treated for the +curare+ dart.

He had tried to get out of the bed and follow Multi and had only succeeded in nearly doing himself quite a bit of harm in detaching the IVs, as well as the monitor and oxygen.

As soon as they had gotten the Blonde Impossible back into bed and strapped down long enough to reattach everything, the doctor had administered the sedative and then rushed off to contact the boy's American representative about what had happened and about the missing patient, leaving the nurse to tend to Coiley.

Even though the Doctor was using the information on the check in papers, it took until the next morning for the connection to be accomplished, but he finally contacted Big D, who then contacted Fluey about Multi's disappearance from the hospital, to find that the red haired Impossible was with his teammate.

Now they were on their way to help with the rescue of the prince's sister, even though Fluey had his suspicions that it was a trick.

It was late the next morning before Coiley awoke from the sedative, the doctor had put into his IV.

As he was coming out of the drug induced sleep …

"Multi, don't go with out ME!" Coiley shouted, his eyes flew open and he sat up, or at least he tried to, but a firm hand on his chest forced him back down onto the bed with his head on the pillow.

"Calm down young man, you're in no condition to get up!" said a deep voice.

Coiley looked up focusing in on the person sitting beside his bed, the voice belonged to a male nurse, who was checking his IVs.

"What….happened? Last thing I remember…I was at the palace…and then there was a pain in my shoulder….after that everything's…kind of a….a blank." Coiley admitted, giving the man a confused look.

You're recovering from a poisoning, which happened three days ago young sir…"

Coiley was settling back just as the man said that and he sat nearly bolt upright again, "THREE DAYS!"

"Calm yourself before you pull out your IV's again. We need to continue your treatment, for another day or so and all your moving around could prove to increase the time it will take to adequately cure you." The dark haired man in whites declared, in a stern voice.

Coiley had no choice but to settle back and let this male nurse and the doctors do their job.

He was feeling weak, but in the back of his mind was the nagging thought that he needed to get out of this hospital room.

Looking around he noticed a second bed, suddenly he remembered Multi being in the room with him and the words he had thought he'd dreamed or imagined came back to him, "I've got to go help Fluey and FG, something has happened and they need me….."

Coiley realized he hadn't dreamed it, that Multi HAD been there and had gone to help his teammates.

Despite everything, he'd been through and not being fully recovered, Coiley's training as an agent of Secret Security, the agency he and his fellow Impossibles work for and his super hero instinct, was telling him to find a way to get to the others, to help them.

He watched as the nurse signed his treatment chart and started for the door.

Coiley spoke up getting the man's attention, "Excuse me, could you hand me my guitar case…it's sitting over there…the medium size one….as long as I'm stuck here I could, ah entertain myself."

The nurse gave him a bemused look, but took pity on the blonde haired teen and stepped over to where the guitar cases were sitting against the wall.

Multi's was empty of course because he had taken his guitar with him when he left.

Picking up the medium size case, he set it next to Coiley on the bed before walking over to the door, opening it and stepping through, talking briefly to the guard outside as he closed it behind him and then Coiley heard him walking away.

Coiley waited a few moments to make sure no one would come in, then opened the case, inside was his guitar AND his transformer.

Picking up the small square machine, Coiley, who was now sitting up having tossed side his covers, was concentrating on what he was about to do, so he didn't notice the door opening again, the doctor who was in charge of treating him was coming in to check up on him.

"I was just coming in to check up….YOUNG MAN….JUST WHAT, DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

The sudden sound of the doctor's voice startled Coiley and he dropped the little machine, which fell back into his guitar case as he looked up noticing now, that he wasn't alone.

"Ah….I was just going to…tune my guitar!" he responded a bit nervously, grabbing the blue bass out of its case.

The Doctor gave him a look, which said 'I don't buy that!'

He had seen the little square device in Coiley's hand and he quickly approached the bed taking the bass guitar out of the startled Impossible's hands replacing it into its case.

Closing and locking the lid and setting it back over by the other cases, he then came back over to the bed and assisted a reluctant Coiley to lie down again, then he adjusted the bed so Coiley was now in a semi-sitting position and pulled the covers back over him.

Then checking the IVs to make sure none of them had disconnected, he checked on the monitor registering Coiley's heartbeat and then checked his pulse.

There were some medical items on a side table one being a thermometer, which the doctor picked up, removed form it's container, shook, and as Coiley opened his mouth to protest his guitar case being taken away, the doctor stuck the thermometer into his mouth.

Coiley reached for it only to have the doctor prevent him from removing it, saying, "You just relax and leave that where it is, while I'm here I am going to check you out, to see how the curative is working. Now then, humm, your pulse is a bit fast but within somewhat normal parameters….Heart beat is a bit quick….(he removed the thermometer and looked at it) temperature near normal." he remarked shaking it again and replacing it into its container.

As soon as the thermometer was out of his mouth, Coiley tried to ask about his band mate.

"Excuse me but a friend of mine was in here too…"

"Yes, we're not sure how, but he some how slipped out of hospital, we've already reported it to your authorities, they are looking for him now."

'Oh Boy!' thought Coiley cringing, 'Multi's in for it now!' mumbling to himself he said, "Just wait till Big D catches up to him."

"What?" asked the doctor.

"Nothing, ah….how long will I be in here?" Coiley asked.

"It will be only another day at the most, (the doctor said, checking more of his readings) IF you follow instructions and relax that is."

With the disappointment he felt, Coiley must have had a look on his face which the doctor interpreted as 'I'm out a here the minute you turn your back!'

He started to scrutinize the readings again and filling out the chart with the new information, then turning he had a serious expression on his face.

"Now all your tests show a marked improvement, but you still have a ways to go, before your ready to be released of course, considering your pulse and blood pressure were a bit high and we have to make sure all the poison is out of your system. Therefore, I would suggest you lay back (he remarked as he pressed the button lowering the bed back to a sleeping position) rest and relax until your back to normal. OTHERWISE a sedative will be administered, to force you to rest."

Cringing again at that thought, Coiley tried to relax despite being worried about his friends, he certainly didn't want the doctor to give him anything to make him sleep.

He'd have to be patient and watch for an opening, it was going to be hard though, he was anxious to get out and help his teammates as soon as he could.

Then the doctor stepped over to the door, opened it and signaled the palace guard to come in.

He began giving him some instructions in a whispered voice, all the while he kept looking from the guard to Coiley and back, making the blonde haired Impossible a bit nervous, as to what he was telling the guard.

As all of the drama in the hospital concerning Coiley was going on, in the desert, Prince Ali was about to fall into a well-thought-out and devious trap.

Following the instructions on delivering the ransom for his wayward sister, he was approaching The Oasis of the Crystal Waters, so named for its extra ordinarily clear, fresh water pool.

He had dismounted his sleek white stallion, tethered him so the horse couldn't wander too far and retrieved the carpetbag from the saddle, then turned to make his way to a grove of palms.

As he approached them, he noticed that nearly all of the palms near the middle of the oasis near the pool of clear water, were date nut palms.

'Strange' he thought, 'The note indicated there would be only one palm tree with dates growing from it here.'

The Prince started to realize there was defiantly something amiss with this whole affair, but just a bit too late to prevent what happened next.

From around the grove of palm tree's came a large group of black robed figures, who quickly surrounded Prince Ali and as the Prince prepared to defend himself, one of the shorter ninja-like figures called out in a voice he instantly recognized.

"Surrender, or face dire consequences little brother!"

Ali couldn't believe his ears, it was his sister who shouted. Ali dropped the bag, but before he could implement any of the karate defensive moves his friend in the M.S.S.S.A. (Moroccan Super Secret Service Agency) had taught him, he felt an acute pain, then blackness…

The thieves had been a good distraction for their leader to creep up behind his victim and clobber the prince with a club.

As he fell, Sandrina, who had pulled back the black hood off her head, came up to her lover and look down at her unconscious younger brother, a sparkle of gold caught her eye.

Leaning down she reach out and grabbed the necklace with the little gold ring on it.

Giving it a yank, she pulled and broke the chain, holding it up to look at it, commenting with a wicked snicker, "You won't be needing this any longer, Brother Dear!"

She put the little trinket into the small moneybag on the belt around her waist, then giving the burly Akmed an affectionate peck on the cheek she smiled and said to the other men present, "Take my "little brother" and bind him to the palm over there until my love and I, decide what to do with him."

Two of the underlings looked to their leader who nodded his head slightly signaling them to obey, they advanced on the fallen prince picking him up and carrying him to the indicated tree.

They used a braided rope to tie up the Prince and looping the end of the rope around the trunk of the tree, tying it tightly and then, using another rope they firmly bound his ankles together.

As soon as they had accomplished their task, they reported to Akmed and Sandrina who were sitting at the nearby camp, discussing the next move, among other things.

Akmed told his men to pass the word along to the others to relax for the moment and leave him and the Princess alone.

He knew that his men were not too crazy about his involvement with this WOMAN, but he also knew they would not dare interfere with his female companion and himself as long as he was their leader.

As soon as they were alone, their "all business attitude", changed to a playful one.

Out on the desert another horse and rider were advancing on the oasis, FG had left the palace to try to intercept the Prince.

Reaching the island of vegetation in the seemingly endless sea of sand, she quickly located the horse that Prince Ali had ridden off on, to ransom his sister.

FG was nervously hoping she wasn't too late, to prevent a catastrophe.

Deciding that a stealth approach from a height overlooking the oasis was best, she converted to her liquid form and then shot skyward and transformed into a small rain cloud as a cover, to try to spot Ali and anyone else who just might be waiting to ambush the Prince at the oasis.

She was able to float slowly over the foliage toward the grove of palms, as she neared them she spotted a camp hidden behind the trees with several figures dressed all in black.

Transforming partly to human form FG used some collapsible high-powered binoculars from the same hidden pocket she kept her compact communicator, to take a closer look.

She spotted three separate groups, 'Just what I expected, an ambush!' FG thought as she looked over the situation.

She spotted Ali tied to a palm being guarded by a large muscular man dressed in a black costume, the Prince looked hurt or unconscious.

There were two other black costume clad figures sitting in front of a tent nearby.

Shifting her binoculars over near the pool of crystal blue water, FG saw several men dressed in black, just lounging around.

FG decided to try to sneak in, she thought about trying to subdue the guard watching Ali, but figured it might attract undo attention, so she decided to try to quietly rescue him.

Landing silently and transforming to her human form, FG was making her way stealthily toward the back of the palm tree Prince Ali was tied to a few feet away when she heard voices.

Pausing for a moment, she peered cautiously through the undergrowth, to the right of the direction she was going.

Two burly tall men dressed in the black cloaked costume of the Thieves Guild, were speaking in low voices.

"Our leader once known as Bull of the Desert, reduced to the virtual servant of that spoiled royal female. It sickens me to see him wrapped around her little finger, mooning over her like a lovesick calf." Said one of the men in a clearly disgusted tone.

"Quiet Haroon, or Allah himself could not save you from a fate worse than death itself. This alliance between Akmed and the Princess is not what it seems."

"I do not understand it Koora, he wastes time with her when we could be using our captive the new Sultan, as the key to gaining wealth beyond our wildest imaginings."

"It is not for us to question his motive. Allah knows I, as well as the others in the brotherhood have wondered why he ordered us to break this unworthy female out of the prison, where her own father sent her. OR why he allowed her to travel to that infidel country, just to satisfy her selfish revenge on her brother. But, he is for the moment, our leader and the best swordsman among us, so until that is altered we must obey his commands, UNLESS, you would like to challenge his right to the leadership of the Guild.

The other man shook his head and they strode off to the crystal pool, for a drink of the sweet clear cool water.

FG thought about what she had over heard, but she had to free the Prince and she figured she could mull over the meaning of the conversation, after he was safely back at the palace and out of danger.

A few moments later, she had reached the palm tree the Prince had been tied to.

She used a small but sharp pen knife, to slice thru the bonds holding him to the tree.

Transforming again to liquid, she slithered unnoticed around the tree trunk, transformed to her human form again and cut through the ropes around his ankles.

The guard was a few feet away but fortunately facing away from the tree, watching for any approach from the front, arms folded onto his barrel chest looking like a Genie ready to grant a wish.

As she shook the prince's shoulder, he awakened with a start. "Huh? What?…What ha…."

"SHhhhh….." FG said putting her hand up over his mouth she whispered, "Your Highness, I'm here to free you, quickly, come with me."

Getting up on hands and knees they crept into the over growth of the Oasis, around the guard and had only gone a short distance, when suddenly there was a sharp loud beeping sound.

FG cringed knowing her compact communicator was the source of the noise.

She groaned as they were suddenly surrounded on all sides, by muscular men in black, brandishing flashing swords.

As they stood up FG was preparing for the fight to come, she was debating about how to take on the army of thieves with out endangering the prince.

Before anything could happen a loud engine sound could be heard, causing all the thieves as well as FG and Ali to look up.

In the distance they saw a very familiar reddish-orange jet, approaching at high speed.

As it reached the airspace right above them, it stopped in mid air and hovered, then they heard, "RALLY HO HO!" and spotted a flowing greenish liquid coming from the jet, heading right at them landing on the ground.

The greenish liquid swirled up, transforming into a Black haired, green wet suited human form on the other side of the prince and as he looked over, to greet her, FG was glad that her super hero cousin had arrived to help.

"Fr….Fluey, glad you're here!" She said.

" Happy to help out cuz, we saw the sticky situation you and Prince Ali were in as we arrived." He replied.

"We might have made it out though if you hadn't tried to contact me just now." she said in a chastising tone.

Fluey looked at FG in a strange way, "What do you mean, contact you?"

"You didn't just try to call over the communicator?" FG asked, cringing as Fluey shook his head.

"OH BOY! That means it had to be Big D trying to get hold of me." said FG.

She reached into the hidden pocket to get her compact and as she brought it out the receiving light was still blinking indicating the caller was still broadcasting.

She flipped it open and the distinctive voice of Big D was heard…" SSHQ calling Fluid Girl, come in Fluid Girl…!"

Before FG could answer, the sound of a pistol shot was heard and her small radio compact was blown out of her hand and smashed to pieces.

She had a shocked look as she stared at the bits of shiney metal on the sand and then at the figure in black holding the smoking pistol.

At that instant back in Megatropolis, at SSHQ in the main penthouse office, sat a middle-aged man with rugged features, gray hair, wearing a gray suit, white shirt and black tie, this was Big D, the head of the Secret Security Headquarters.

Behind him on the wall was a framed map with pin-like blinking lights, keeping track of all the agents out on assignment.

The transmitter and video link on his large brown wooden desk, suddenly went to static.

Twisting the tuner and switching the toggles on the small oblong gray machine he tried to re-establish the lost signal, but to no avail.

Using his intercom, he connected to the outer office contacting his secretary and daughter, a neatly dressed, very pretty twenty-one year old blonde named Phyllis, at her desk in the waiting area.

As she answered, Big D explained the trouble he was having.

"Phyllis, contact the communication department and have them check on all transmitters, I was just contacting Agent Fluid Girl via her compact communicator, when the signal was suddenly cut off. I want to know if it's trouble with the equipment here, or at her end!"

"Right away Chief!" She answered as she used her own intercom and switched channels, "Attention transmitting room we've lost contact with field agent Fluid Girl, Please check all relays in the signaling station and try to re-establish her signal. Call Big D's office immediately, if your able to connect with her."

At the same time Big D's call came thru to Phyllis's desk, Danalleah, Shawn and Serina and just arrived back to Megatropolis from Seaside and were brought to headquarters.

The girls headed directly to the elevator to get to the top floor.

After all the press had harassed the Queen to be in the hotel where they had been staying since this whole thing had started, Big D had arranged for the girls to be brought to SSHQ.

As Shawn and Danalleah escorted their royal guest down the corridor, they gave her a quick tour of the building.

"I have never seen such a building as this, with so many rooms, they must be prepared for anything!" exclaimed Serina.

"Yes the agency is one of the largest of its kind in this area and fully outfitted against any outside attacks, but also fully equipped with a Garage and on duty mechanics, a lab for research and development and infirmary with Doctors available 24 hours, incase any agents arrive back at headquarters that are injured. And holding cells for the criminals our agents catch, in preparation for transfer to State Prison!" Danalleah answered.

"Of course if there is an extreamly serious injury, the injured agent will be sent directly to the nearest hospital." commented Shawn, as they were stepping into the elevator.

Arriving at the top floor, the girls had just opened the door to the outer office, in time to hear Phyllis inquiring about FG's lost signal from Khakistan.

"Alright, keep testing the transmitters and searching for FG's communicator signal, then report back again to the chief, as soon as you determine for sure what the problem is."

Hi Phyllis, what's up? Why are you having trouble with FG's signal?" Shawn inquired giving the secretary a worried look.

"Well…." Phyllis began and started to twirl and twist her hair nervously.

It was something she did, when she was having a hard time dealing with a problem.

Just as she was about to start to explain a call came thru from the radio room, where an exotic looking, shapely dark skinned, dark haired female agent in a pretty black and red shirt sweater outfit and black knee high boots, was sitting at the transmitter controls.

"Nichelle reporting in, We've tried all Hailing Frequency's several times to re-establish FG's signal, but her transmitter receiver must no longer be working."

"Thank you Agent Nichols. Try contacting Agents Fluidman and Multiman! If your able to reach them, relay their signal to the receiver in the Chief's office." Phyllis responded.

"Will do!" She answered.

Phyllis called into Big D's office using her intercom. "Chief, Danalleah, Shawn and Miss Amira are here."

"Bring them right in Phyllis." Big D replied.

Opening the door, to the inner office, Phyllis escorted all of the teens in to see Big D.

Serina was a bit nervous, meeting with the head of this huge agency.

As they entered Big D stood up and stepped around his desk to greet his Agents and their guest.

"Welcome to the SSHQ Miss Amira…Miss Critch, Miss Smith. Please take a seat. Phyllis would you take notes.?" Big D said, going back to sit behind his desk.

"Yes Sir!" said Phyllis getting her notepad and pencil and sitting in a chair to the side of the desk, as all of the girls sat down on a large brown leather couch against the wall, in front of the desk.

"Now, (Big D began) there are a few things I should update you young ladies on, as to the situation in the middle east. Your aware of course, that Prince Ali's father has passed on making his only son Sultan, but there has been trouble.

The three Girls listened intently as Big D explained….

"Agents Coil and Multi were attacked and Agent Coil is still in the hospital recovering from being poisoned. Agents Multi and Fluid are on their way to assist Prince Ali and Fluid Girl, after the Prince took it upon himself, to deliver a ransom for his kidnapped sister. In addition, I was just now trying to reach Agent Fluid Girl, for an update and her signal went to static. Therefore, now we will be trying to contact Agents Fluid or Multi, to find out their status. In the meantime, we need to plan a recognizance to head over to Khakistan, to assist our agents and your fiancée Miss Amire.

At that same moment back at the Oasis, a small light blue and white lightening bolt, burst out of the foliage followed by multiple red headed figures….FG was relived to see Fluey's teammate Multiman arrive, along with his canine crime fighting companion Impossi-Pup, to help them.

Fluey smiled as Multi and Skittles, alias Impossi-Pup arrived ready for the fight to come.

The red-headed teen hero was still a little woozy after the head injury and the camel ride too, but he was ready to help the others.

Impossi-Pup set herself in front of the heroes and Prince Ali, ready for action growling at the group of black clad enemies.

FG steaming over the loss of her communicator was eyeing the short shapely figure in black, who had fired the gun.

She recognized the snide look of superiority on the face of the shooter, she edged closer to her cousin and whispered, "We've been duped into this rescue, Sandrina wasn't ever kidnapped!" she said pointing to the figure in black standing just behind the leader of the thieves, "She's part of their gang!"

Fluey had though he recognized something familiar about the shorter black robed figure and whispered back, "I knew it, I knew this was a trick."

Then said aloud, "You can drop the disguise Princess, we've figured out your scheme, but it won't work now that we're here to help Ali!"

Sandrina pulled her hood off with one hand keeping them covered with the pistol in her other hand, stepping out from behind the leader of thieves.

"Well, if it isn't my brother's *doppelganger.* As the wise man says, knowing it and doing something about it, are two different things." She smirked, as the thieves spread out to try to overwhelm Ali, the two Impossibles, FG and Impossi-Pup.

The first to leap into action was the little white wonder pup herself, she had been revving up as the verbal exchange was taking place and as the criminal group started their attack, Impossi-Pup took off speeding toward the Leader.

As she reached her target she slammed into Akmed, like a bowling ball into the lead pin, knocking him and several other thieves several feet backward into some palm tree trunks.

As they fell Fluey transformed into fluid from the waist down, "RALLY HO HO!" he shouted and took off flying at high speed left arm and fist extended headed toward another of the thieves still standing who had scattered.

His fist connected with the chin of one of the thieves knocking him backward into a palm tree trunk, that left him seeing stars and as he sank to the sandy ground, Fluey was already targeting new quarry.

Impossi-Pup was racing at high speed nipping at the heels and other body parts of the bad guys helping to keep them off balance and helping her "boys" to fight the thieves.

Multi and his duplicates and shields and were slamming into every thief he could trying to keep them away from the prince.

The thieves were slicing and dicing away at the duplicates but completely missing Original Multi, who was on the out side of the circle of duplicates near the prince.

While the Impossibles were fighting with his minions the Leader of the Thieves Akmed, had grabbed Sandrina by the hand and was trying to flee, when FG spotted them.

She didn't intend to let that happen after the way the Princess had destroyed her little communicator, as well as threatening Ali and the rest of them.

FG transforming fully, Shouting, "Rally Ho!" showered over Sandrina and her lover soaking them to the skin and knocking them off their feet.

Then FG landed near the drenched infuriated Princess, ready to pay her back for all her treacherous deeds.

Absolutely humiliated, Sandrina jumped to her feet, shouted something in Khakistanie and lashed out at the heroine knocking a surprised FG to the ground in a puddle of wet sand, jumping on top of her, grabbing and pulling at her goggles and hair.

FG had to fight off her catty blows anyway she could.

Meanwhile as Multi, Fluey and Impossi-Pup were fighting off the male faction.

Multi decided that Ali would be safer in the Impossi-Jet.

Before he could grab the Prince and take him to safety, Ali had reached down and grabbed one of the scimitars a fallen thief had dropped and jumped into the fray, challenging Akmed who was getting to his feet after being soaked by FG.

As they fought it was like a scene out of a "Sinbad the Sailor" movie, the good guy fighting the evil one, swords flashing.

Impossi-Pup was running rings around the thieves and Fluey was using his patented left hook to knock out the bad guys, this combination along with Multi slamming into every thief he ran into with his fist and shield, they soon made short work of the Guild.

Multi duplicated up to the Impossi-mobile and returned with enough hand cuffs to take care of all the thieves and their leader, who, for some reason other than having been soundly trounced, weren't resisting their capture, it was then that they noticed the two girls mixing it up.

They all had stunned looks, even the Thieves and their Leader as they watched the spectacle, realizing that FG and Sandrina were going at it, in what had escalated into a no holds barred catfight.

Multi looked at Fluey who shrugged and said, "D..don't you think we should…ah break it up, befor something serious happens?"

After looking at the two "Ladies" rolling around on the sandy ground, fists flying, kicking, scratching and screaming, Multi gave his team mate a kind of a 'Do you want to get in the middle of that?' look.

Fluey thought a second about how to proceed, then half transformed into a tidal wave flooding over the girls stopping the brawl and as he returned to his human form, Multi who had split into several copies of himself, helped FG to her feet while his duplicates were putting cuffs on Sandrina and the rest of the thieves.

Then, being a hero and a gentleman Multi assisting her to stand was holding Sandrina by the arm.

The Princess was still sputtering from being drenched, "Twice" and yelling something they couldn't understand, but from the angry tone in her voice, Fluey figured it wasn't complementary.

FG wasn't in the greatest humor either, but at least she was in a little calmer mood, smoothing back her hair and straightening her goggles and costume, but still glaring at her opponent.

The two Impossibles and FG decided to try to contact the authorities to come and pick up their prisoners.

Fluey stood guard at a safe distance, while Multi duplicated himself back up to the Impossi-mobile and landed the jet after deactivating the hover mode.

Fluey was talking to Ali, as Multi activated his guitar's Impossiblescope to try to contact Big D and the authorities at the prison where Sandrina had been incarcerated, to get them to come out to the Oasis.

FG and Skittles in her Impossi-Pup persona were guarding their prisoners, but FG was watching Sandrina more than the Thieves and their leader Akmed, who still had a trick or two up his sleeve.

He had a small dagger hidden in the folds of his cummerbund, if he could just reach it.

With his fingers little by little while watching the heroes, he worked his cummerbund around till the front was in the back where he could reach the small skinny dagger-like knife.

Working the point in to the key hole of the handcuff and using it like a lock pick, he was able to, after a bit of manipulating unlock one of the cuffs.

Not wanting to alert The Impossibles Akmed played it cool like he was still handcuffed, waiting for a good time to make a break for it, carefully he shifted position and noticed his lieutenant Koora, working to free himself in much the same way as he had.

Turning back he watched as the foreigners manhandled his beloved, it was all he could do to remain calm, but, he noticed that these young infidels, were tender hearted and he figured to use that against them AND all too soon, he got his chance.

Impossi-Pup was continuing her patrol around the group of prisoners when suddenly she yipped as she was grabbed off her feet and felt a sharp blade against her throat.

With a deep growl of his own, Akmed nodded to his second in command Koora, who used that moment of startlement that the dog's distress caused, to grab Ali.

Then, grabbing Ali's sword and menace him with the same blade he had been using to fight Akmed with.

Akmed demanded cruelly, "Surrender Foreign Dogs, or their blood will stain the sand!"

The Princess added with a snarl, "I won't lose our future to the likes of you!" And drove her elbow into Multi's stomach causing the still slightly woozy Impossible to wheeze and double over as he was hit, dropping his guitar breaking it deactivating the Impossiblescope.

"Holy Mesopotamia!" Fluey shouted and started to rush to Impossi-Pup and Ali's rescue, when he realized that they would be harmed and he froze.

Princess Sandrina rushed over to Akmed's side and facing the heroes she shouted, "They are helpless with out their powers!"

Looking directly at FG and Fluey, who was helping Multi back to his feet, she demanded, "Give up your disguises and surrender!"

Seeing no other way at that moment to save Multi's little puppy and Prince Ali….Fluey, Multi and FG activated the small square machines, (in FG's case her earring) and in a whirl of multi-colored patterns, became their normal selves.

While still holding onto Impossi-Pup Akmed demanded, "You, girl, get the keys and release my Princess IMMEDIATELY, or watch your dog and the Prince die!"

Fluey handed FG a skeleton key, which fit all the locks on the handcuffs and she stepped forward to unlock the pair Multi had put on Sandrina, who then snatched it out of her hand and unlocked the cuffs of the nearest thief.

She then snapped the cuffs on to FG, binding her hands behind her back.

Akmed had unwisely removed his knife from its position at the puppy's throat and it was then, that a desperate and angry Impossi-Pup, bit down hard on the hand of her capture, causing Akmed to drop his knife, cry out in pain and drop her.

She yelped again as she landed hard onto the sandy ground and getting quickly to her feet rushed over to the red-haired Impossible.

Sandrina grabbed FG and picked up the dagger putting its sharp point to FG's throat, saying, "That infidel's dog has powers too, (looking at Multi who was comforting his puppy) She must also change!"

Impossi-Pup had understood what that terrible woman holding the knife at FG's throat had said, whining she looked up at Multi, who nodded and said gently, "Go ahead girl, we have to help FG and Prince Ali."

Petting her and leaning in close to her ear, he then whispered, "We have to cooperate now, but we'll get our chance to escape, you'll see."

Standing up he gave the Super Pup room to execute her back flip, turning Impossi-Pup back into Skittles.

Of course, the Thieves and Sandrina didn't know that Skitts was super in ether persona and Multi knew that would be their only advantage for the moment, when the chance arose to escape.

The heroes and Skittles stood there helplessly watching, as all of Akmed's thieves were set free.

"Now turn around and place your hands behind your backs!" The leader demanded.

Multi and Fluey reluctantly did as they were told.

Akmed put a pair of the discarded handcuffs on Ali and then instructed Koora to use their own handcuffs to bind the two Impossible's hands behind them at the same time relieving the boys of their transformers.

Koora handed the small square machines to Akmed, who handed them off to Sandrina, who tucked them and FG's earrings into her money pouch, where she had put her brother's chain and little golden ring.

Then without any warning, Akmed stepped up behind Fluey and Multi and used a club to perpetrate a cowardly attack, knocking both heroes out cold.

As they fell unconscious to the sand, Skittles growled, barring her teeth running in front of them, to try to protect "her boys" and was kicked for her bravery by Akmed, sending her flying backward into a tree trunk, knocking Skittles out too.

FG stomped down on Sandrina's foot causing the Princess to release her and tried to run to Multi and Fluey's side, but Akmed grabbed her spinning FG around to face him, then slapped her face hard saying, "That is for your insulent attack on her royal highness. Now, behave girl, or your friends will pay for your disobedience!"

FG looked at her friends, Ali and at poor little Skittles lying in the brush nearby and back into Akmed's cruel face, deciding at least for now, to comply meekly to save Ali, Skittles, Multi and Fluey from further harm.

"Take them to the camp and watch over them, in case that one's signaling device reached assistance. We must prepare to ward off a rescue party."

A couple of his minions picked up Multi and Fluey, slinging them over their shoulders and heading for the setup of tents in the clearing near the pool, Koora grabbed FG and dragged her along with Ali, following behind his fellow Guild members.

As the captives were marched off to the camp, beside the crystal water pool, Akmed and Sandrina stood watching them go, alone at last, Sandrina turned to her lover and purred, "Now there is nothing barring our way to the Power contained in the throne. Our future is bright my love now that we hold Ali and those interfering Americans captive. We can ask for the Moon and get it!"

Akmed pulled her close and smiled patting her stomach playfully, then their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Authors notes; + A deadly poison derived from a South American tropical plant, the scientific name is Chondrodendron Tomentosum.+ *A doppelganger is defined actually as a ghostly double of a living person, but in this case, it means that Fluey and the Prince are look-alikes.*


	12. Chapter 12 Into a Theives Den

First may I apologize for the very Long time it took for me to have this new chapter ready to post and thanks to all of you who have been patiently waiting for this story to continue. Thank you to my friend and fellow FF author and Beta reader Irual, for her help and patients in putting to gather this new chapter.

Disclaimer; As always I don't own the crime fighting/rock band trio The Impossibles, they are the creations of Hanna Barbera/Warner, along with Big D their boss. Some of the Original Characters, such as Impossi-Pup and FG (Fluid Girl) as well as the civilian identities of the Impossibles, Phyllis and the girl friends of Multiman and Fluidman, Shawn Smith and Danalleah Critch as well as Prince Ali and Princess Sandrina and are the creations of my good friend and fellow Fan Fiction Author Erin T. Aardvark. Any other characters and some of the locations in the story are my creation. Reviews are the only gain in posting this story, please Review! And now on with the chapter, Enjoy!

Chapter 11. Crystal Waters run deep!

At the same time that the fight in the desert was taking place, in town at the Khakistanie hospital, Coiley, who was nearly recovered from the poison dart, had persuaded the doctors and Rashid, the guard from the palace Prince Ali had assigned to keep an eye on the teenager, to allow the frustrated and worried blonde Impossible to have access to his guitar communicator, by promising not to budge from his bed, until the doctor treating him gave the all clear and realest him.

Picking out one of the Impossible's songs on his bass always seemed to have a calming effect on Coiley when he was worried about something or someone.

He was about half way through "Hey Little Darlin", when the blue bass started the familiar beeping.

Because they all worked on the same frequency Coiley's communicator picked up a message Multi was transmitting.

Coiley flipped the switch on the neck of his guitar activating the Impossiblescope, turning on the video screen expecting to see Big D, he figured the Chief was checking up on him.

He was surprised when Multi's face appeared on the screen.

"Multiman to Big D, reporting from the Oasis of the Crystal Waters, 10 miles south of the Royal palace of Khakistan. Princess Sandrina's kidnapping was a scheme to extort money and a trap, when Prince Ali followed the ransom instructions he was caught. FG, Fluey, Impossi-Pup and I were able to subdue the criminals and are going to contact the local police, to request backup. I figured we had better let you…uuuff!"

Suddenly there was a jumble of voices and sounds were heard like Impossi-Pup yipping and a woman's angry voice as well as Multi's face disappearing from the screen and a crackling sound then nothing, Coiley's screen went to static….

With the sudden turnabout in the situation Coiley was nearly jumping out of his skin with worry, quickly switching from receive to transmit, desperately trying to connect with his teammate….

"Multi…MULTI!"

Back in Megatropolis at SSHQ, The Chief, Phyllis, Shawn, Danalleah and Serina were worried, at first because they hadn't heard anything from Multi and Fluey since they reported that they were on their way to help the Prince and FG try to rescue Sandrina….

However, there had just been an interrupted transmittion from Multi, picked up by the transceiver in Big D's office as well as in the radio room at Secret Security HQ.

He was reporting about the kidnapping being a plot to get money, a setup and had given out the location of the Oasis of the Crystal Waters when his Impossiblescope had been cut off suddenly and they were trying to re-establish contact.

The tiny video screen lit up again, but this time it was Big D trying to reconnect with the signal from Multi's Impossiblescope, Coiley's Impossiblescope connected to The Chief's desktop transmitter…

"Keep trying to re-establish contact with Agent Multi and contact my office if you can reach him or Agents Fluid or Fluid Girl."

"Yes Sir!"

Big D was speaking to the radio room as he and the girls were studying the map behind his desk.

It showed where all the field agents were located and the lights belonging to Multi and FG had gone dark.

For the sake of his daughter and the other girls, The Chief was showing a calm exterior, however, inside, he was very worried.

Coiley recognized the other voice it was Agent Nicoles from the transmitting room on one of the lower floors of Secret Security Headquarters.

"Chief, what happened?" Coiley said in a nervous tone.

"One minute Multi was transmitting and the next the signal was cut off."

The Chief was surprised to hear Coiley's voice coming from his desktop transmitter…..

"Agent Coil?" (Big D responded thru the Impossiblescope) "How did you?…..Never mind that now, we have lost contact with Agents Multi and Fluid Girl and Agent Fluid is not answering his communicator ether. A rescue team will be on its way within the hour, what is your current status?"

Coiley hesitated for a millisecond, then took a deep breath and said, "The Doctors are just about to sign the release papers. I'm ready for duty and will be on my way, ASAP.!"

Big D, studied the face of the teenaged agent on the screen, he suspected that the boy was not telling the entire truth, but he also did not have a choice in order to get help to the others immediately so…

"Very well Agent Coil, but be extremely careful. Good luck, we are on our way. Big D out!"

Coiley's Impossiblescope went dark, as he switched it off, he set the guitar down and started to get up off the bed, Rashid who had been listening to the conversation started to voice a strong opposition to Coiley getting up, blocking the teenager's way.

"Wait….STOP! You aren't well enough to get out of the bed!"

Coiley turned and slid off the other side of the bed, heading for the guitar cases leaning against the wall.

Getting out of bed also disconnected everything being used to monitor his vital signs, so Coiley knew he didn't have much time to get out without being stopped by the doctors and other hospital personnel.

"LOOK Rashid, I know I promised to stay in here until the doctor released me, but my friends need me and I can't let them down. Now let me go, or come with me and give me a hand, I could use your help!"

Leaning against the wall Coiley rested for a moment then knelt down and opened his case, he picked up the little square metal box and pushed the darker purple of the two activation buttons.

The blonde Impossible was enveloped in a swirling spinning mass of psychedelic color, becoming COILMAN he was now dressed head to toe in his two-tone purple body suit, hood, mask, gloves and boots with the large white C on his chest, now in his guise as one third of the fighting Impossibles.

He quickly removed his regular clothes from the clothes closet.

Rashid just stood there staring as Coiley returned to the bed and picked up his bass guitar then bounced toward the window and opened it.

Packing the transformer into a hidden pocket in his costume, he turned to look at the stunned palace guard.

"Well…Are you coming or not?"

Rashid hesitated for a moment, then he remembered what the prince had said about keeping watch over his American friend and to make sure no harm came to him.

He rushed over and stood behind the teen hero.

"What now?" Rashid asked.

"Grab on and hold on tight!" Coiley replied.

Rashid wrapped his arms around Coiley's neck hopping onto his back.

With the palace guard holding on for dear life, Coiley crouched down and sprang right out of the same window Multi had used in his departure, disappearing from sight just as the door burst open.

His doctor and a male nurse charged in, seeing the room empty and the window open, the doctor groaned…

"NOT AGAINE!" he yelled and then ran to the window hoping to spot his patient.

However, by the time he had reached the window and looked around, Coiley and Rashid had disappeared from view around the corner of the hospital.

In front of the buildings on the main street, Coiley and Rashid were trying to figure out their next move.

Coiley thought that he should first transform back into his usual self to attract less attention, so ducking into a nearby ally he used the transformer to reverse back to his regular identity.

He changed out of the hospital clothing and into his regular costume.

As they were heading for the royal palace, back at the Oasis in the clearing where the fight had taken place, the littlest member of The Impossible's team was regaining her senses.

Skittles had been unconscious for only a few minutes, after Akmed had kicked her against the palm tree for daring to try to stop him from harming "her boys".

Groggily, the little brown spotted white pup, stood up shaking her head, then, letting her super sniffer take over, Skittles began circling around the clearing to pick up the trail and locate Multi and the others.

Following her nose, she detected the scent of FG's perfume and followed this scent, hoping her human teammates hadn't been harmed.

Skittles crept stealthily thru the undergrowth following the trail and a few minutes later peaked thru some tall grass to spot a big canvas tent.

She had arrived just in time to see the captured teens being forced into the tent.

The flap to the tent was thrown aside and Prince Ali was shoved roughly inside.

FG was pushed in next. Inside the tent the Prince had just enough time to turn around and face the entrance and catch her, to prevent FG from falling on her face.

Fortunately for both of them, his hands had been cuffed in front, and not behind his back as hers were.

The other minions brought in Fluey and Multi, plopping them down unceremoniously to the floor of the tent onto a couple of sleeping bag-like mats.

Koora poked his head into the tent, he spotted Fluey's wristwatch and naturally, being a thief, he decided to take it for himself.

He entered the tent and walked over to the unconscious dark haired Impossible, then reached down, temporarily unlocked one of the cuffs and removed the watch from the teen's wrist.

Re-locking the cuff around Fluey's wrist and pocketing his prize, he headed back to the entrance of the tent paused and turned, looked at the captives a moment.

Satisfied they weren't going to go anywhere anytime soon, he said something to the guards who had taken their places at the entrance of the tent, after carrying the two unconscious Impossibles inside, than he left.

Skittles watched from her hiding place in the undergrowth as the tall Arabian human left the tent, she revved up and raced around the tent moving so fast that the guards never saw her.

Koora meantime had headed back to his tent to hide his new treasure. As he neared their leader's tent, he spotted a shadowy figure standing close to the back of the tent.

Koora was immediately on alert, slowly drawing his knife he began creeping closer to the mysterious figure at the back of Akmed's tent.

He was about to strike when the figure suddenly turned around to face him and Koora recognized him as Haroon, one of his brother Guild members and his best friend.

Before he could say anything Haroon grabbed Koora's arm, then put his finger up to his lips signaling Koora, who was replacing his knife into its sheath, to keep silent.

Walking his friend away from the tent, Haroon finally spoke after he was sure they were far enough away from the tent, so the conversation wouldn't be heard.

"Before you ask my brother, why I was listening at our leader's tent, I have good reason to spy on Akmed." he said in a serious tone.

"Haroon, you could have been caught and you know as well as I, the penalty for such an act!" Koora answered.

"Our Leader is spending too much time with his woman, when he should be interrogating our prisoners!" Haroon angrily responded.

"He seems to put more importance on wooing that, that WOMAN, than his duty to the Brotherhood!"

Haroon thought back to 20 minutes prier, when he had followed the leader of the Thieves Guild and the Princess, from the field of battle, (instead of going with the others as they dragged away the prisoners) to the tent where he had overheard Akmed and Sandrina starting to talk over their plans of conquest.

Haroon had stood near the entrance of the tent after Akmed and Sandrina had disappeared inside, quietly listening to the pair…

Inside Sandrina was still in an agitated mood after what had just happened as she settled onto a couple of plush oversized tan pillows, while Akmed settled into a couple of the same type of pillows beside her, after fixing the Princess a cool drink to sooth her nerves.

" There you are My Desert Bloom, relax and enjoy the sweet refreshment of the Crystal Waters, in your delicate condition, you need rest and we can think over the next part of our plans to regain the throne of Khakistan."

Relaxing a bit as she excepted the fluted glass of clear liquid in one hand, she settled back onto the satin pillows and patted the little bag, (where The Impossibles transformers, as well as FG's earrings and Ali's little ring were hidden) connected to her waist belt with the other..

" Thanks be to Allah that we still have the upper hand, no thanks to your incompetent minions. They almost lost us the advantage and my brother. Your quick thinking and dexterity saved our future, My Love."

A slight smile crossed her lips, as she turned and gave her tall, hansom lover a peck on the cheek.

"Once I am the Queen and you, my consort, there will be no need for you to hide yourself among this rabble, from anyone especially the law, there will be no need for the guild. The Royal Guard will not fail to follow your orders."

Haroon had heard quite enough, that witch was turning his leader against the Brotherhood.

He began to back up in order to get away, before his presents was discovered.

However, in backing away, he wasn't paying attention to where he was stepping and fell backward over a rope tied to a stake that was holding up the tent.

"OOF!"

Haroon was getting to his feet again when he heard Akmed shout, "What was That!" while getting quickly to his feet, throwing open the tent flap and rushing out of the front of the tent and looking around intently.

Akmed was joined by the Princess, they headed cautiously around the side of the tent as Haroon made it around to the back of the tent and out of sight, before he could be spotted by the pair….

A touch on his shoulder brought Haroon back to the present….

As Koora looked into his friend's face the serious look on his own face softened a bit, "Haroon, I can't reveal the details to you and the others now, it will be up to our leader to tell you and the others in the Guild when he feels that the time is right. Akmed knows what he is doing, in light of the situation."

"From what I just overheard, (Haroon said) I believe the Princess is using Akmed and the Guild for her own devices and personal gain. I am sure that once she has the throne, we are all as expendable as her brother and his American friends!"

At the same time the conversation between Koora and Haroon was taking place, Skittles had reached the back of the prisoner's tent. She than began to dig a small trench so she would be able to crawl into the tent without being seen or heard.

As she was digging, she heard voices coming from inside the tent, one she recognized as FG and the other sounded like Fluey but sort of different.

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't been so determined to handle things in my own way, we wouldn't be in this mess. I should have known that it was a trap."

"Your Highness you were doing your best to be a good ruler (FG said in a sympathetic tone) and handle the emergency, as The Sultan your father would have. But you should have taken backup to help you."

"Yes, I realize that now!" Ali replied. "But what can we do, we're helpless."

Just the FG heard a slight rustling noise, looking up she spotted the little brown spotted white puppy, crawling into the tent.

FG smiled and lowering her voice said, "Maybe not your Highness …Skittles….good girl….over here."

The little super pup rushed over to her, gave FG her standard "I'm so glad to see you!" slurp and then went over to Multi, to see about her young master.

Both Multi and Fluey were still out cold.

The little puppy was very concerned when her standard "puppy kisses" greeting had no effect on the red haired Impossible.

Skittles whined and nudged him, getting no response she licked his face again and when he still didn't respond she sat down and looked up at FG with a very worried expression.

Suddenly a groan caught her attention, it came from the other figure laying beside her young master, it was Fluey just waking up from the blow to his head.

"OOOH wow, what happened?"

Trying to roll over Fluey remembered his arms were cuffed behind him, Ali moved over to help him sit up.

"Franky are you alright?" FG said in a concerned tone.

"Well I think I'm ok, other than a real killer of a headache." Fluey answered as he tried to move his arms, "I wish I could lose these cuffs though."

"Unfortunately, we're all hand cuffed and Mark is still out of it!" FG answered in a hushed worried tone. "Not that he could do anything with his arms and hands cuffed behind his back like ours are, but he didn't even stir when Skittles licked his face."

Fluey starred at Multi, "He did say that he kinda flew the coop before the doctor said he could….and with this hit and the one he got before…..we HAVE to get him out of here and back into town and to the hospital so the doctors can check him out." he answered quietly.

Listening to the exchange between the Americans Ali was puzzled, as to how the red headed Impossible could have helped the situation they were now in, finally he asked in a whisper, "How could Mark help if his hands were free?"

Fluey coughed and lowering his voice to a whisper said, "Weelll you see, you might say Mark is sort of good with locks."

Ali gave him a curious look and then the light bulb went on and he grinned as what Fluey was saying registered and gave them an "AHA" look.

"I see! FG, do you happen to have a hairpin?" he whispered.

This question caught both of the agents off guard.

FG nodded her head.

Ali reached over taking a bobby pin from her hair and with the expertise of a burglar, he stuck it into the lock of Fluey's hand cuffs, fiddled around for a moment and "Click!" one of the cuffs fell off…

As he released the other cuff, Fluey who began massaging his sore wrists asked, "How did you learn that trick?"

While he was releasing FG from her cuffs Ali responded in a hushed voice, "You see in my adoptive family, I have a sister who keeps a personal journal."

FG and Fluey started chuckling, "I guess all brothers are curious about their sister's privet lives." Fluey whispered.

Ali looked at Multi than back at Fluey who smiled and nodded, even Skittles was snickering, (in her Muttly-like way) as the Prince fiddled with his own cuffs removing them.

After Multi's cuffs were removed Fluey with Ali's help, gently turned the red haired teen over onto his back.

Multi was breathing ok, but he wasn't waking up, Fluey worried about just how badly Multi was hurt and wondered how they were going to escape.

It was then that he noticed his communicator watch was missing….

" Hey….What happened to my watch?"

"That creep of a thief Koora, stole it while you were unconscious." FG answered.

Now Fluey was really worried, they couldn't try sneaking out of the tent, having to carry Multi, because of the thieves guarding the entrance.

And it would be too hard to sneak him out the back, the way Skittles had come in.

This escape was going to take some thought, since they had no way to call for help.

"If only one of us could make it to the ImpossiMobile and send out a message to the police, they could contact the royal guards to help form a rescue party." Fluey whispered.

The last thing the captives wanted was for the guards to hear their voices and enter the tent to see that they were free from the handcuffs and planning an escape.

As the teens were talking about what the best avenue of escape might be considering that Multi would have to be carried, Skittles who was sitting by her red haired master, was forming her own plan.

Being smarter than your average pup, she figured if anyone could slip passed the guards unnoticed she had the best chance and so while Fluey, FG and Ali were busy talking things over, Skittles slipped out the way she had come in.

Revving up and racing around the tent, she soon made it back to the clearing where the Impossi-Mobile was parked unguarded.

Akmed had decided that guards were unnecessary because the teens were the Thieves Guild's prisoners.

Skittles jumped into the front seat and looked at the buttons and levers on the dashboard near the steering wheel.

Now one of her special powers was that Skittles could read, so scanning the dash she soon spotted the emergency signal button.

Balancing on her back legs, Skittles put her front left paw on the dash and used her right to push the button sending out a distress signal.

Meanwhile in town Coiley and Rashid had just reached the palace with the assistance of Ahab, the same Camel handler who had helped Multi.

Ahab and Clyde had been in their usual spot in the market place when the camel handler had spotted the Blonde Impossible, recognizing him from the posters plastered all over in his daughter's room.

Coiley and Rashid had just gotten off of Clyde, when Coiley's guitar started beeping.

Activating the Impossiblescope the teen was surprised to see the furry white face of Multi's puppy Skittles starring back at him.

Coiley knew there was trouble, but he asked the question anyway.

"Skittles….what's up, where are the others?

The puppy started whining and went into her pointing (poing) routine.

Coiley knew that his band mates had to be in bad trouble by the way the little dog was reacting. "Hang tight girl, we're on our way!"

Coiley pushed a small button below the Impossiblescope switch, to activate a homing signal.

On his Impossiblescope screen, a map and blip appeared, acting like a GPS, it would lead the Blonde Impossible to where the Impossi-Mobile was at present.

As Coiley and Rashid were talking to the leader of the Palace Guard, a very familiar sound met the blonde Impossibles ears, it was the powerful sound of a motor.

The sound could only belong to the powerful motor of an SSHQ Special Jet called *"Big Albert"*, a sophisticated Jet Plane built to carry quite a few passengers and with a cargo bay big enough to carry anything even the Impossi-Mobile…..

Author's note; *I needed a big plane to carry a large group of SSHQ agents and the Impossible's car, if the need arose. I named it after a big jet I once flew in to Hawaii, it was part of a now defunked airline call Brannif and they had named it after the Bill Cosby character* I figured Mike, the head mechanic at Secret Security, the agency the Impossibles work for would be able to build large as well as small planes.


	13. Chapter 13 Rescued

Disclaimer; This is a long in coming, (thanks so a bad case of writer's block and other things) new chapter of the story Return of the Prince starring The Impossibles a group of rockers who are also super heroes from a Hanna Barbera 60s cartoon.

I don't own the copywrite for these characters or some of the original characters featured in this story, created by my good friend and fellow Fan Fiction author Erin T. Aardvark.

She created the back stories for The Impossibles and wrote the original story this sequel is based on.

I have some original characters and locations I have created also, I am writing this story purely for enjoyment and the entertaiment of the readers and expect no profit, just reviews.

Thanks go to my friend, mentor, Fan fiction writer and beta reader Irual, for all her help in preparing this and all the chapters for my stories….

Authors note; To catch up all the readers as to what happened in the last chapter, so it won't be necessary to go back and re-read it to understand this new chapter, Multi, Fluey, FG, and Prince Ali are being held prisoner at a desert Oasis by the local criminal group in the Arabian kingdom of Khakastain, while on a rescue mission which turned out to be a trap.

Coiley is at the palace awaiting help to attempt their rescue. Big D and the Secret Service Agents are just arriving to assist him in the rescue.

And now on with a long awaited new chapter, relax and enjoy and please review…

Chapter 12: Into the Desert.

Looking at his wristwatch, Coiley noticed it was nearly 3:45 pm Khakistanie time and as they watched, the big plane flew overhead and Coiley's guitar began to beep.

Flipping the switch on his Impossiblescope he saluted as Big D's image appeared.

"Agent Coil, is there anything new to report?" The Chief asked.

"Nothing yet Chief, well except that the distress signal from the Impossi-Mobile was activated by Skittles and will lead us directly to where Multi and the others are being held prisoner." Coiley responded.

"We'll be landing in a few minutes behind the palace, we've gotten permission to land behind the walled garden, meet us at the back gate." Big D said.

"Roger Big D!" Coiley responded saluting again and switching off his communicator headed at a run into the entrance of the palace, followed by the royal guards.

As they reached the formal garden's back gate, the cargo plane Big Albert, was just rolling to a stop.

The pilot had had to circle a few times to get lined up to land, giving Coiley and his entourage time to get to the back of the palace before the cargo hold doors opened.

As the massive rescue plane had rolled to a stop and the bay doors in the rear of the plane opened, Coiley was somehow not surprised to hear Big D losing a discussion with Phyllis, Shawn, Danalleah and Serina, as they walked down the ramp.

Big D's usually calm voice was showing the strain as he continued saying, "It's too dangerous to risk the future Sultana and I can't spare any agents to watch over you ladies!"

Danalleah promptly interrupted him as she countered with, "All the more reason why we should come along Chief. Respectfully I have to say, that with a lot of the available personnel headed out into the Khakistan desert, we will be safer going along than staying in a nearly empty palace."

Giving up on what he could see as a no win argument, Big D signaled his ground forces that were forming a column of mixed vehicles.

The Chief did put his foot down and insisted the girls ride in one of the armored vehicles in the back of the column, by threatening to leave them at the palace if they argued and he won that point.

The SSHQ forces were joined by palace guards riding on Camels and horses and hesitating just before he climbed into the gray heavily armored lead tank, Big D turned to look at Coiley and said, "We need information Agent Coil, you use Agent Fluid Girl's Skycycle and scout from the air and we'll coordinate with you as we go!"

Coiley saluted his boss, mounted the Skycycle, revved the rocket-like motor and took off into the sky activating the built in tracker, to head directly for the desert Oasis….

Meanwhile at the same time at the "Oasis of the Crystal Water."

Haroon and Koora were still arguing about what Haroon had overheard listening at their leader's tent when Akmed approached from behind them.

"KOORA!" Akmed bellowed.

Both the thieves jumped a bit, being surprised at the sudden appearance of their leader, they turned quickly to face him as he stepped up to stand in front of them.

Both men worriedly wondered if their leader had heard any of their conversation.

They were shaking and sweating a bit, waiting for Akmed to begin.

Akmed hesitated for a moment then spoke.

"How long have you two been out here? Have you noticed anyone suspicious nearby?"

Koora and Haroon looked at each other then both shook their heads, Koora cleared his throat and then said…"No one….why?"

Akmed studied his face a moment and then said, "The Princess and I were in my tent talking and heard some noise outside. Are you sure you've seen no one near the back of my tent?"

"No one." Koora said his voice wavering abit.

"Well…keep a sharp lookout for anyone not a part of the brotherhood, we can't afford outsiders breaking into the prisoner's tent and freeing the Prince and his American friends!" Akmed said sternly and then he turned and headed back to his tent, leaving behind two very relieved thieves starring after their leader's receding form.

Knowing they had just dodged a very big bullet, Koora told his friend to come with him to check on the prisoners.

While the thieves and their leader were talking, Skittles had quietly passed by, creeping cautiously thru the underbrush on her way from the Impossi-Mobile, going back to the tent she had found her human teammates in earlier, to let them know help was on the way.

In the prisoner's tent, while taking a bit of a break from discussing a possible plan of escape, Fluey suddenly realized looking around, that Multi's puppy was missing.

"Hey, (he whispered) where's Skittles?"

As they all started to look around, a small black nose followed by a white fuzzy canine head, popped up from the trench at the back of the tent.

Skittles jumped up out of the trench and ran over to the teenagers giving each in turn, her standard greeting and then she ran to and plopped down beside Multi who was still unconscious, putting her cold wet nose on his cheek trying to nudge her master awake and getting no response.

Relieved that the puppy was all right FG, looking at the redheaded teen whispered, "We still have no set plan of escape and Mark is still unconscious!"

"What are we going to do? Sooner or later those criminals are going to come and check up on us and find out we no longer have the handcuffs on." added Ali.

Coiley, Big D, all the other agents and the Palace guards that could be spared without leaving the palace completely unguarded, had headed out into the desert toward the "Oasis of the Crystal Waters."

The large tanks were well armored, but slower than normal desert vehicles and after 2hrs were finally homing in on the tracking signal being sent by the Impossi-Mobile.

Coiley was up ahead of the ground forces riding FG's Skycycle and taking advantage of a small cloud formation to keep from being spotted from the ground, giving the army of SSHQ agents an aerial view of the desert ahead.

As they approached the location of the Impossi-Mobile, the blips on their radar screens became stronger.

Big D used the radio link connecting all the vehicles.

"Attention all agents, according to the signal the Impossi-Mobile is close by, which means that the Oasis must be on the other side of the dunes ahead. Split your forces and then wait for my signal, taking them by surprise is our best bet to capture the Thieves and rescue their prisoners."

Back at the prisoner's tent, Fluey, worried about Multi, FG and the Prince, was mulling over their situation unaware that a large rescue party was nearly on their doorstep.

In the desert, the SSHQ forces and mounted palace guards were set, ready for the attack…while in the prisoners tent as they discussed a possible escape plan, the teens suddenly heard foot steps as someone was approaching and two male voices coming from outside.

They worriedly look toward the entrance and then at each other as the voices got louder….practically holding their collective breaths they waited silently for a few agonizing moments, expecting any second that one of their captors would pull back the flap and enter.

Outside the tent.

"Have you two had any trouble with our prisoners since I left?" Koora asked questioning the guards.

"None they have been quiet as a tomb!" one of the two guards replied and the other nodded, adding "No noise at all Koora, they might have fallen asleep, after all tied up the way they are, what else can they do?"

Satisfied Koora and Haroon turn and as they started to walk away from the tent and inside the teens were breathing a collective sigh of short-lived relief when suddenly, a moan was heard….

"Oooooo….."

Inside the tent four pairs of eyes instantly turned toward the sound in panic, because it was at that inopportune moment that Multi had begun to come to…

The rustling of the tent flap drew their attention back the other way….

At that exact moment out in the desert Big D activated his microphone, uttering "Charge!"

The full force of tanks, desert vehicles and mounted riders moved rapidly forward toward the Oasis…

In the sky Coiley who had kept the Skycycle in hover mode awaiting the attack signal, quickly disengaged from hover and descended toward the Oasis…

Unfortunately as he came thru the cloud cover he was spotted by a lookout in a tall palm tree, who sounded the alarm.

Outside the prisoner's tent, Koora had heard the sudden noise of Multi coming to and stepped quickly over and reached for the tent flap to draw it aside.

As the teens held their breath, waiting for the thieves to discover they were free from the handcuffs, suddenly, there was a loud shout from outside the tent…

"INVADERS APPROACHING!"

Drawing their swords Koora, Haroon and the guards bounded into action alerting the other members of the Guild and as they prepared for battle.

Rushing to the entrance of their tent and throwing open the flap, to see what all the ruckus was about, Akmed and Sandrina watched as his men rushed past weapons drawn.

"Stay in the tent and don't come out until I come for you beloved, I have to join my men in the fight against the invaders!" Akmed said to Sandrina, as he strapped on his sword sheath and started to head out of the tent.

"NO!" she shouted grabbing him by the upper arm stopping Akmed in his tracks and slipping around to block his way, resting her head against his burly chest…"Please my love I don't want to lose you!"

Akmed put his hands up onto her shoulders gently pushing her back a step and as she looked up into his face, he spoke, "Have you such little faith in my abilities little one?"

Sandrina looked down for a moment, then she looked back up at him and replied,

"No my love, but these invaders must be coming to rescue our prisoners and they would bring as many as they could muster to help them. You cannot win against such great odds AND they are sure to have more superior weapons."

Akmed's features hardened "What would you have me do, abandon my men in their hour of need? Or perhaps surrender without a fight? THAT is the coward's way!"

"You are not a coward, I know that, but I just don't want you to be captured, or worse, killed my love. IF you go into battle I will follow and what ever happens at least we will be together!" she declared.

Akmed thought about what she had said and formed a plan to get the princess away from the danger and then return to join his men in battle.

Grabbing her hand Akmed lead his mistress to a bunch of animals tethered behind the tents, a mix of Camels and horses belonging to the thieves, as transport and pack animals.

"You must not be captured beloved, (Akmed said as he was preparing his stallion with saddle and bridle) who knows what those infidels might do to you!"

Akmed finished getting the horse ready and prepared to lift the princess up onto the saddle, but she stubbornly refused, realizing he was going to send her away and struggled against her lover's attempt to lift her up onto the horse's back.

Nether of them noticed that the belt she wore with the leather pouch that held the Impossible's transformers and Ali's gold signet ring became untied in the struggle and slipped off her waist falling to the ground.

"NO Beloved, I will not go and leave you behind to face the Americans and Khakastain law, they will surely kill you for your defiance and I could not bear that!"

Unable to force her up onto the horse alone and not knowing at that moment what else to do to keep her from harm, Akmed relented and mounted first then pulled Sandrina up behind him.

As she wrapped her arms around his waist, he looked back at her and said, "There is only one place Beloved, where you will be safe, at this time!"

Then he faced forward and took out his *quirt,* urging the horse into a fast gallop.

The rest of the Thieves Guild ran smack into Big D's forces as they tried to make a run for it, several of them scattered in different directions, being chased by the Secret Service Agents, while others engaged the palace guards in fierce sword-to-sword fighting.

Overwhelming odds and Big D's superior weaponry made it a very short battle, ending with the surrender of most of the thieves.

From inside the tent, the teens had heard a lot of commotion…then nothing….

After a few moments of eerie silence, FG stood up and cautiously crept over to the front flap of the tent putting her ear close to the fabric and listening, then she reached for the tent flap and slowly drew it aside a little, peeking out.

The sun was beginning to set, seeing no sign of the guards or any of the other thieves outside and breathing a sigh of relief, she turn her attention back inside the tent, to Fluey and Ali who were checking on Multi…

"I don't know what all the commotion was about, but it seems to have caused the thieves to abandoned this part of the campsite, I don't see anyone around." she said.

"Good, now we can get out of here and back to town, Mark needs a doctor!" Ali said as Skittles came out from behind him.

"Let's get out of here and over to where we left the Impossi-Mobile!" FG said going over to help get Multi up on his feet.

Working together they all managed to stand him up between Fluey and Ali with his arms slung over each of their shoulders, Multi was semi-conscious and it was all the boys could do to keep him upright, he was very unsteady and unable to walk un-aided, because of his head injury.

As they started for the entrance of the tent, with FG in the lead, they suddenly heard a loud noise coming from outside, causing the teens and Skittles to freeze mid stride and stare as a moment later the tent flap began to move….

Letting go of Multi, Fluey rushed over to the side of the tent flap, (ready to tackle who ever might be coming in) just as it began to open.

As the mystery figure came into the darkened tent, Fluey's fist flew toward the figure, but was grabbed by a familiar purple glove…

"Whooow, cool it…it's me!" A familiar voice shouted out as they came face to face in the increasingly limited lighting.

Fluey found himself looking at Coiley in his full Coil Man costume.

"COILEY!"

Fluey grabbed his teammate by the shoulders smiling, but then he remembered FG and Ali, (who was trying to hold onto a woozy Multi ) were standing there and feeling a bit embarrassed at his outburst, let go and stepped back a few paces.

"*Cough* Hey Man, We're all sure happy to see you, how did you find us?" he said.

Before Coiley could answer FG stepped up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, causing Coiley to blush and stepping back she said smiling, "Never mind the how, we're just glad you found us and that your alright."

Giving his cousin an, I didn't need to see that type of look, Fluey stepped back over to help Ali with Multi.

Even Skittles had that deer in the headlights shocked kind of look on her furry little face, but she shook off her stunned look and became all business again, as all the teens headed outside of the tent.

As they went outside Coiley said "I was trying to tune in to Fluey's communicator, but it seems Ali's wearing the same type of communicator, set with the same frequency, so the signal lead me right to this tent."

"Yes, it is lucky we gave him one before he left the palace, even though it was so I could keep in touch while delivering the ransom and Ali decided to pull a switch! Fluey said.

"It's a good thing too that the thieves didn't steal Ali's watch, like the one guy did Fluey's, remarked FG

"Frankly, (Ali sheepishly confessed) I didn't even remember I had it on, we could have used it to call for help!"

"It's Ok! I can imagine you had a lot on your mind!" Coiley said as he mounted the Skycycle and turned on it's large spotlight, then hovering a few feet off the ground he escorted the others to where Big D and the rescue party were.

It was a slower than normal walk for the group, across the camp to the sight where the earlier skirmish which lead to their capture had taken place, because of Multi's condition.

However, they finally arrived to where the SSHQ agents, lead by Big D were rounding up several of the thieves after a short battle.

"Hi Chief!" Coiley shouted getting their boss's attention.

Big D turned around to face the kids and nearly dropped the flashlight he was holding.

He had to do a double take, seeing the two nearly identical dark haired teens helping their red headed companion.

He was startled for a moment because boys where dressed in identical desert soft suits, then in the glow of the Skycycle's headlight he spotted the black go-go boots and stepped over to the one on the left…

"I'm glad to see you and the others are safe young man!"

"Ah… Chief, I'm over here!" piped up the boy on the right…

"We decided to switch boots in order to confuse the thieves and safeguard Ali." Fluey explained. "Multi is in pretty bad shape Chief and we really need to get him back to the hospital!"

"Yes!" Ali agreed, signaling one of his burly palace guards, who came over and picked up the redheaded Impossible.

Big D instructed him to put Multi into the fastest transport available, which was of course the Impossi-Mobile, followed by Fluey, Ali, FG and Skittles.

Once the headlight of the Skycycle was turned off, the darkness helped conceal Coiley as he transformed back to his rocker persona.

After using his transformer to switch back, Coiley slipped into the front seat behind the wheel of the Impossi-Mobile, with FG seated next to him.

Multi was settled into the back seat with a pillow from the trunk of the Impossi-Mobile placed under his head and Skittles settled down beside him.

Fluey sat in the middle seat along with Prince (soon to be crowned Sultan) Ali.

"Switching to Imposi-Jet….We'll meet you back in town at the hospital Chief!" Coiley shouted over the powerful engine, as it revved up he activated its powerful headlights and roared off into the sky.

Meantime FG's Skycycle was being loaded into one of the larger armored transports.

"Trembling Transistors!" Coiley said slapping his forehead once they were in the air.

"What is it Calvin?" inquired FG, (using Coiley's regular name) seeing the look of concern on his face.

Coiley didn't answer, instead he activated the radio transmitter on the dash of the Impossi-jet.

"Agent Coil to Big D….Come in Big D…."

The Image of their Chief appeared on the screen..

"Big D here, what is it Agent Coil?"

"Chief, I forgot to tell you that as I was approaching the campsite from the air, before I found Fluey and the others, I saw a couple on a horse make a fast getaway.

I'm sure one of them was Princess Sandrina, the other might have been the Leader of the Thieves Guild!"

There was a collective intake of breath among the others riding in the Impossi-Jet at this terrible news….

"Alright Agent Coil, we'll keep a sharp lookout for them on our way back to town. I'll meet you all at the hospital after we drop the prisoners off at the prison, Big D out!"

"Roger Chief!" Coiley said saluting.…

Then the screen went to static and he flipped the switch on the dashboard communicator off.

Just after Big D shut off his communicator a dark haired female Secret Service Agent approached him, getting his attention.

"Chief, this was found near some tethered camels and horses!"

She handed the Chief a brown leather belt and small dark brown leather pouch, he looked at it and using his flashlight to illuminate it opened the pouch surprised at what it contained….

"Good work Agent Robinson, carry on!" Big D replied while still looking over the items in the small bag.

"Yes Sir!" she responded saluting Big D, then turned around heading for one of the armored vehicles close by.

Big D, his agents and the palace guards could not have known that several pairs of eyes belonging to the remaining members of the Thieves Guild, who had evaded capture by hiding with the help of the overgrowth and darkness, were watching as they loaded the prisoners, boarded the desert tanks, mounted the horses and camels and with the headlights of the tank showing the way, left the "Oasis of the Crystal Waters."

When the coast was clear, the thieves came out of hiding to plan what to do next…

"I knew Akmed getting involved with that woman, would make nothing but trouble for the rest of us!" Haroon said angrily to Koora.

The other thieves were nodding and talking among themselves as Haroon continued..

"We are now in extreme danger, Akmed and his woman are nowhere to be found. And now those American infidels, the new Sultan, his guards and the law will be hunting those of us that are left. The only thing to do is get back to our hideout, gather enough supplies to get out of the country and begin again somewhere far from Khakistan, or pay the ultimate price for following that lunatic lovesick leader of ours."

The other thieves were siding overwhelmingly with Haroon, so Koora had no choice but to go along with the others and help prepare the camels and horses in order to leave the Oasis and head back across the desert to their headquarters.

At the same time the Impossi-Mobile had, after a short speedy flight landed at the front of the emergency entrance of the same big hospital that both Multi and Coiley had left against doctors orders.

Coiley had used the Impossi-Mobile communicator to contact the hospital, so the emergency attendants and doctor were there to meet them, ready with a gurney to transport a semi-conscious Multi to the examining room.

Skittles would have to be left in the Impossi-Mobile, (now transformed into The Singing Impossibles tour bus, so she would be more comfortable) because of the rule against animals in the hospital.

The emergency room doctor was the same one who had taken care of the two Impossibles while they were in the hospital before.

As Multi was being placed onto the gurney and rolled away thru the emergency entrance, the doctor approached the group of teens and took Coiley by the arm.

"Come along with me young man, you need to be checked out too."

"Now just wait a minute, I'm alright….really!" protested the blonde-haired Impossible.

As he was being lead away, Coiley was trying to pull his arm away from the doctor's iron-like grip.

He looked over his shoulder at the other teens, as if to say, "Hey Guys…A little Help here!"

Fluey shrugged and Ali gave him a sort of uncertain look, FG sided with the Doctor…

"Calvin, you SHOULD let the Doctor look you over, to make sure you're really alright, then he can sign a release for you." she said.

They followed the gurney, the doctor and a very reluctant Coiley to where the examining room was, stopping at the door…

Ali, Fluey and FG stayed in the waiting room outside the examining room, nervously awaiting the results from the examination of their friends, by the doctor.

20 minutes crept by and finally Big D, Phyllis, Danalleah, Shawn and Serina arrived just as the door to the emergency room opened and the doctor, a dark haired man in a suit and long white coat, came out to talk to them.

The doctor walked over to the anxious group, he had a medical clipboard in his hand.

He cleared his throat and before he could address Big D. the Chief spoke up.

"Well Doctor, how is my agent?" he asked (not knowing that they were examining Coiley as well)

"The one called Mark Mills is being re-admitted to the hospital, he is suffering from extreme head trauma in conjunction with the earlier head injury and we'll be watching him very closely for a week at least. As for the other young man Calvin Collins, we would like to keep him over night to make sure he is recovered from the effects of the poison dart we had been treating him for."

It was at that moment when they heard yelling coming from beyond the examining room door, "YOU GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS!"

It was Coiley, who was not a happy camper when the nurse refused to let him get fully dressed after the doctor's examination.

Seems that the doctor hadn't, as yet, informed the blond-haired Impossible he was going to be an overnight guest….

Coiley had already put his green turtleneck back on and was trying to wrestle his red pants and black go-go boots away from a male nurse as the group raced into the examining room with the doctor in the lead.

"YOUNG MAN!" the doctor bellowed marching up to Coiley and the nurse, causing the teen let go of the pants and pull his shirt down, trying to hide his underwear from the girls, (who's hands quickly covered their eyes) who were in the back of the group.

Coiley turned bright red in the face and quickly grabbed a sheet off the examining table wrapping it around his waist.

He tried to grab his pants again as the nurse started out of the room and almost lost the makeshift cover.

Coiley turned to the Chief with an imploring look on his face….

"That nurse just told me they want to keep me here, I'm alright Chief, honestly, I feel fine…ready for action…spring me from this Looney bin and tell that doctor to give me my pants back….PLEASE…CHIEF…..Help Me!"

"Calm down Agent Coil, your just going to be here overnight for observation…" Big D said.

"ONLY if he cooperates, otherwise I'll have him checked in and here for a week to make darn sure he's cured of that poison!" the doctor declared.

By the expression on the doctors face, it was apparent to the group he would do exactly as he said so a deflated Coiley relented, but gave the physician a glairing look as he sat down in a wheel chair the male nurse had wheeled into the examining room, so he could be taken to the same room Multi was being settled into, WHICH as it turned out was the same room they had both escaped from.

After signing the admittance papers and contacting Multi and Coiley's parents, Big D and the others arrived at the room where the boys were, just as Coiley was being settled into the hospital bed.

Having refused to give up his green turtleneck sweater in favor of the standard hospital gown, he was now sitting up in the bed with a very dejected unhappy look on his face.

"It's not going to be that long…I promise you young man, we just want to observe you overnight." the doctor said softening his tone.

He signed the medical clipboard at the end of the bed Coiley was in and went over to check on Multi.

"We'll be back in the morning to check on Agent Multi and get you signed out properly Agent Coil, get a good nights rest." Big D said to Coiley, after waiting till the doctor was out of earshot.

As they all left, the doctor switched off the light and as door closed behind Big D and the others, Coiley crossed his arms in a defiant manner settling back against the pillow.

"Yeah right!" he said glumly looking over in Multi's direction, the redhaired Impossible was now fully unconscious, his head wrapped in a bandage and had a monitor hookup as well as feeding and medication tubes in his arms.

Coiley's expression softened, he was as worried about his band mate as the others, Multi had been attacked while he was trying to help rescue the Prince out at the Oasis and there was no telling, at least until he woke up, how this second savage attack had affected him.

Finally, exhausted with worry, Coiley fell asleep.

Meanwhile out in the desert between the Oasis and town, the group of 13 men from the Thieves Guild who had escaped capture, were headed back to their hidden HQ to gather supplies and get away from the Kingdom of Khakistan to avoid prison or worse.

It was nearly midnight as they approached the secret entrance to their lair and Koora, who was in the lead dismounted and approached an innocent looking building, built up against a rock cliff.

Shining a torch he was carrying close to the wall, he reached over and pushed in a certain stone on the side of the building causing the entire wall to swivel outward and the rest of the thieves rode their mounts inside.

After they were all inside, the hidden door slid back into place.

Once inside the thieves watched as Koora, carrying the torch to light his way, lead his horse to the other side of the room.

It was devoid of any kind of furniture and even though from the outside it looked like a real building, this was actually a facade.

It was a very cleverly disguised entrance, to the underground HQ of the Thieves Guild.

The opposite wall was made to look solid, but as Koora approached it he stepped on a small button built into the floor causing the wall to split, half sliding left and half sliding right revealing and rock tunnel carved right into the cliff.

Re-mounting his horse Koora signaled his men to enter the tunnel.

Waiting till the last man was through the second hidden door, Koora then followed his men.

On the other side of the wall was another button located on the back of the wall, he was able to push it without dismounting, causing the two halves of the wall to slide smoothly back together.

Taking the lead using the torch to light their way, Koora lead his men down the tunnel, this group was soon to discover they weren't the first to enter the tunnel that night!

As they rode down the tunnel, the thieves began to relax, feeling secure now that they were out of the reach of the law.

Suddenly Koora brought his horse to a stop, signaling the others behind him to be silent, he had spotted a light moving slowly down the tunnel several yards ahead.

Haroon brought his horse along side his friends horse and whispered "What is wrong Koora?"

"Quite!" Koora whispered back urgently, "There are intruders in the tunnel, someone has invaded our sanctuary, we must dismount here and approach quietly to catch whoever it is!"

He signaled the others to dismount and tether their horses, then they quietly proceeded down the rock hune tunnel following the light moving slowly ahead of them.

At the end of this corridor was a large cavern where the Thieves Guild had set up their secret HQ.

As the group approached the cavern, they readied themselves for a fight, by quietly drawing their swords…

Additional Authors note; *a quirt, is a small hand held whip, usually made of leather*


	14. Chapter 14 Thieves and Heroes

Disclaimer, Here finally is the next chapter in my Impossibles story, I am sorry I have been so slow developing these newest chapters, but I will try to make the time between chapter releases in the future shorter. I don't own the Impossibles they belong to Hanna Barbera/ Warner Brothers and several of the original characters belong to my good friend and talented writer Erin T. Aardvark, who wrote the original story this sequel is based on. I have ownership of some of the OC's as well as some of the locations. I expect no profit besides reviews for my efforts.

Thank you to my good friend, fellow writer and mentor Irual for her continued help and encouragement with the writing of this story.

To recap from the last chapter; Having failed at their bid for power over Prince Ali the Thieves return to their headquarters only to find that their security may have been compromised….

Now, Sit back, read and I hope you all will enjoy this new chapter of "The Return of the Prince." Don't forget to review…

Chapter 13. Rumble in the Tunnel!

Stopping a few yards from the end of the tunnel, Koora turned and gave his torch over to Haroon and in a whisper told his friend and the other thieves,

"Stay where you are and keep silent. I'm going to try to get closer to see who has invaded our headquarters!"

Using his hand to feel along the rock wall, Koora moved slowly and quietly along the path, moving closer to the flickering light ahead.

He was pretty sure he knew who was at the rock door to the inner sanctum of the Thieves Guild's headquarters…but wanted to make sure his suspicions were correct.

The closer he got the more he could see of the figures illuminated in the torchlight….

A tall cloaked figure standing next to a horse, with another cloaked figure sitting on the horse holding the torch.

Meanwhile, back a few yards down the tunnel…

"Abdullah, take the torch, I'm going to help Koora!" Haroon said to the medium sized man standing beside him, handing him the flickering torch.

"But Haroon….Koora said, we should stay here until he gets back, I think…"

However, before he could finish the sentence, Haroon had disappeared into the darkness.

Back down the tunnel, the standing figure was working on opening the stone door.

Koora figured he could quietly retrace his steps back to his companions, then he hard a voice from one of the two figures a couple of yards in front of him….

"Akmed…are you sure coming here was such a good idea? If the authorities find out about this place we'll be trapped without an avenue of escape."

"There is nothing to worry over my love, those stupid infidels know nothing of our headquarters, besides they will be too busy with other matters to come after us."

Koora, now sure who was ahead of him in the tunnel decided he had better retreat back to where he had left the others….

He heard a grinding sound ahead as Akmed succeeded in opening the stone door to the cavern.

Akmed turned reaching up to assist the princess down from the saddle, as Koora started to turn around to go back to his friends…

Suddenly he felt a slight gust of a breeze as something flew past his face at high speed toward Akmed and the Princess…

Koora saw a glint of something thin and metallic fly between Akmed and Sandrina, just missing their out stretched arms and hitting the rock wall behind them making a clanging sound and falling at their feet.

Akmed grabbed Sandrina off the horse quickly, causing her to drop the torch she was holding and shoved her behind him shielding her, then he picked up the fallen torch and drew his scimitar as they turned to look down the path.

Koora turned around in time to be shoved roughly against the rock wall by Haroon, who had followed his friend.

Haroon had heard the princess's voice and had drawn his dagger and thrown it at the leader he believed had betrayed them.

He had also drawn his scimitar and was now running directly at Akmed shouting, "TRAITOR!"

"HAROON, NO, STOP!" shouted Koora.

Nevertheless, as he recovered his balance, it was too late to reach out and grab his friend, the tall lanky Arabian was charging his leader, slicing the air savagely with his scimitar flashing.

Frightened by all the ruckus, the horse Sandrina had been riding reared up turned on its heels and ran at top speed past Haroon and Koora, back down the tunnel nearly running over the rest of thieves who were forced up against the rock walls.

The thieves then regrouped and rushed down the tunnel to join in the fight.

As they reached the cavern near the end of the tunnel, they were stopped by Haroon still slashing away fighting Akmed, he shouted over his shoulder, "NO, stay back, this traitor is MINE!"

Haroon was advancing on Akmed, forcing him and the princess to back into the huge cavern.

Sandrina retreated behind a rock column near the back of the room, while Akmed and Haroon squared off in the center of the large room, surrounded by the other thieves.

Koora was racking his brains trying to figure a way to stop the fight….spying the princess in her hiding place, he circled around staying close to the rock wall and sneaked stealthy up behind her, drawing his dagger….

Grabbing her wrist and roughly forcing her arm behind her back, he pushed her out into the open, then pointing his sharp knife at her stomach, he shouted at the top of his lungs, "STOP!"

This was enough to get the attention of the thieves.

Akmed had just gotten a lucky strike, knocking Haroon's scimitar out of his hand, sending it crashing to the floor and as he prepared to administer the Coup de Grace, the sudden shout caused the two who had been fighting, to turn quickly to face in Koora and Sandrina's direction.

Having a sharp piece of gleaming metal pointed menacingly at her stomach, was enough to keep Sandrina from struggling and also to get the others to stop and listen to reason.

"Koora, what do you think you are doing?" demanded Akmed.

"The ONLY thing I could think of to stop bloodshed. We have to stop fighting amongst ourselves, or this will be the end of the brotherhood!"

"He's a traitor, (shouted Haroon pointing at Akmed) he ran away with HER rather than fight along side his men!"

The others were staring from Koora to Haroon to Akmed, who then said, "I had no intentions of abandoning my men, but I had to get the Princess to safety…"

"You see, I am right, she is more important to him than we are!" Haroon said picking up his sword and brandishing it menacingly.

"It's not as you believe Haroon, at least let Akmed explain." said Koora.

All eyes focused on Akmed at that moment, who drew in a breath, hesitated a moment and then spoke.

"You are all my brothers and what I have done up to this moment is for the good of the Brotherhood, even though some things haven't gone as planned. I wanted to elevate the status of the Thieves Guild, so we could live a better life!"

"Then why would you side with her and support this "WOMAN" in her schemes?" one of the other thieves shouted.

Akmed looked at the man and answered, "Because, she is the key to untold riches…..and she carries within her, my heir, who is also an heir to the royal throne of Khakistan."

There was dead silence in the cavern as the stunned thieves looked at each other, at the Princess and then at Akmed.

Shocked at this revelation, Koora had pulled his knife away from Sandrina's stomach and let go of her wrist, she turned swiftly and slapped him hard across the face, than ran to Akmed who put his arm protectively around her shoulder.

After a few moments the silence was broken by Akmed , "Now that everyone is aware of why we must work together to achieve our ultimate goal, we must now formulate a new plan to take over the palace and rid our selves of the new Sultan and his American protectors."

Suddenly feeling very nauseated at that moment, Sandrina retreated to a tent, set up in one of the far corners of the cavern to rest, while the thieves prepared to discuss plans to invade the royal palace.

Koora put his hand on Akmed's shoulder steering him away from the others to talk to him.

Haroon watched them from a distance, while sharpening his dagger, he was even more determined that Akmed needed to be unseated as leader of the Thieves Guild.

Thinking to himself, 'Now that he is linked to the princess by this child, Akmed will have divided loyalties…..

(A plot was forming in his brain) now "IF" he happened to be caught between the new Sultan's guards and our own Thieves Guild in an armed battle at the palace, he could be mortally wounded by a stray arrow…hmmm.'

And despite his friendship with Koora, it seem to Haroon from his actions, that Koora might be trying to get into Akmed's good graces…. mean while Koora was talking to his brother concerning the princesses delicate condition…

"Brother, you know the laws…what possessed you to enter into this affair with one of royal blood…. knowing that by doing so, you risk your life as well as hers…and that of your unborn child."

"Koora it is not JUST an affair, we are lawfully wed, the marriage was performed by the chaplin at the prison. I arranged for it after finding out about the child and swore the chaplin who married us, to keep our secret."

"Is that why we had to break her out of prison?" asked Koora.

Akmed nodded answering, "Yes I couldn't stand thinking of the authorities finding out or of her being in that cell any longer, after she told me of the child."

At the same time as the confrontation in the tunnel was going on, in town at the hospital, Big D, his agents, Ali and Serina were leaving Coiley and Multi in their room, to get the Prince and his fiancée back to the palace.

Ali had to preside over his late father's funeral in keeping with tradition.

It was not until the group had reached the Impossi-Mobile in the parking lot that FG noticed Shawn was not with them.

"Where's Shawn?" FG said causing everyone to look around.

Phyllis spoke up, "I think I know where she might be…You all head back to the palace and I'll go get her."

She turned and headed back into the hospital, before anyone could argue the point.

Back on the second floor, the door to Multi and Coiley's room slowly opened and a shadowy figure quietly crept in, stopped first at the foot of Coiley's bed, looked at the sleeping blonde Impossible, then moved on to the other bed where Multi lay unconscious.

It was Shawn, who had decided without telling anyone, to go back to the boy's room even though it was past visiting hours.

She just too worried and could not bear to leave the boys alone for the night, especially with Multi in the condition he was in.

She quietly placed a chair at the side of Multi's bed and sat down.

Gently she put her hand onto his forehead, finding that the red headed teen's forehead was warmer to the touch than it should be normally.

At that moment the door started to open…..

Not wanting to be discovered in the room after hours, Shawn ducked down behind the chair thinking it might be a nurse or doctor coming in to check on the boys, and waited nervously…..

"Shawn…Shawn…." a familiar voice whispered "Shawn are you here?"

The redheaded teen recognized the female voice immediately, standing up to see her friend's head poking in the door….

"Phyllis?…what are you doing back up here?"

Phyllis just smirked back at her and replied, "I could ask you the same question…let's get out of here before we get caught."

Shawn looked over at Multi frowning, "I'm worried about Mark…I think he's running a temperature… we aught to get a doctor to check him out."

Phyllis stepped over to Multi's bed and put her hand on the redheaded Impossible's forehead…

"You may be right Shawn, he does feel a bit hot."

A tired sounding voice spoke up.. " Can't a guy get some shuteye round here?"

The girls turned toward the voice…Coiley was sitting up in bed staring at them with an annoyed look on his face.

Before either girl could answer another voice was heard…"You young ladies should not be here!"

The lights came on, causing the three teens to look toward the door.

It was the doctor who had examined both of the boys when they were brought in standing there, arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

Phyllis spoke, "I know it's against your rules for us to be here doctor, but it maybe a good thing we came back. I think you should take a look at Mark, he seems to be running a temperature."

The doctor looked at her and seeing the concern on her face, he stepped over to the side of Multi's bed and took a look at the teen.

Then he gently took Multi's wrist in one hand and checking his watch said after a moment, " His pulse is a bit slow….hummm."

Even though he wouldn't be able to properly gage the unconscious boy's temperature, the doctor determined the teen had a fever by using the same method the girls had, putting his hand onto Multi's forehead.

Looking up at the girls and then over at his other patient, he spoke with a reassuring tone, "He does have a bit of a temperature, but I don't think it is as serious as you might think. His body is simply trying to heal itself, we can keep a check on him thru the night and alter his medications to help, but that's all we can do for now. I suggest you two go get some rest and return in the morning. And you young man, (he gave the same stern look as before to Coiley) get some sleep, so you'll be ready to check out tomorrow!"

With that, the doctor pressed the call button and instructed a nurse to come into the room with some medications to administer to the drip going into Multi's IV.

The nurse arrived as he ushered the girls out of the room and escorted them to the hospital lobby.

He instructed the nurse at the check-in station to phone for a taxi, which arrived 5 minutes later, picked up Phyllis and Shawn and drove them to the Royal Palace.

They arrived 20 minutes later and were admitted thru the gates of the place.

Phyllis paid the cab driver, then she and Shawn headed thru the entrance of the big stone palace, walking into the deserted throne room….

In the catacombs below the throne room, the burial for the late Sultan was just finishing, with the royal ministers, the new Sultan Ali, his bride to be Serina, Big D, Fluey, FG and Multi's little dog Skittles in attendance.

Ali's father's body had been placed in its stone tomb and the ornately carved lid sealed shut.

Ali spoke a special prayer in Khakistani and placed a drop of wax from a red funereal candle Serina had handed to him.

He then used his father's royal signet ring, to seal it just as the late Sultan had done when his Queen was laid to rest nearly 17 years ago.

The funeral ended with everyone in attendance bowing in respect to the late Sultan and exciting the room with the new Sultan and his fiancée leading the way back up the stairs, through the hidden door located behind the royal thrones, into the throne room, where they met up with Phyllis and Shawn.

Big D, Fluey and FG went over to them while Ali was speaking with his ministers with Serina by his side.

"Where were you Ms Smith?" The Chief said to Shawn, who looked at the ground feeling a bit embarrassed.

Before she could answer Phyllis spoke up, " Please don't be too hard on her Big D., she was worried about Multi and Coiley, so she went back to their room. Good thing she checked on him too, because Multi was running a fever and we were pretty worried to find that out."

This news about his band mate was making Fluey a bit anxious to get back to the hospital himself, knowing that his friend wasn't well and even Skittles was whinning a bit scencing the concern for her red-headed master.

Phyllis continued, "The doctor came in while we were there, he said we should wait to visit in the morning and that they would keep an eye on Multi thru the night."

Ali and Serina had joined them in time to hear the last part of the conversation..."We're all tired..(Ali remarked)..Getting some sleep after all we've been thru, is the best action right now."

Everyone had to agree with that logic and so after making plans to go to the hospital after breakfast in the morning, they all retired to their bedrooms to try to get some rest.


	15. Chapter 15 A Narrow Escape

Disclaimer, I don't own the copy write on The Impossibles or Big D, they belong to Hanna Barbera /Warner Brothers and my thanks for the permission to use many of the other original characters such as the Impossibles civilian identities which belong to my friend and fan fiction writer Erin T. Aardvark.

And my friend Irual for her help in crafting this story. And the support of both of them in helping to write this current story.

I am writing this story for pleasure and the enjoyment of the readers and expect nothing besides reviews. So sit back and enjoy this new chapter, and please review. Thank you….

Chapter 15. Surprise Attack,

After the girls and the doctor left, Coiley laid there in bed just thinking about what had happened wondering about Multi's recovery.

The Doctor had said that his fever wasn't life threatening and had promised to look in on him through out the night, but it was still a concern to the blonde teen and he couldn't fall asleep because he was worried about his red haired band mate.

About the time Coiley was finally starting to fall asleep a couple of hours later, a nurse entered the hospital room to check on Multi as per the doctors orders reawakening his worries, so when the doctor arrived 2 hours after that, he noticed Coiley was awake and looking very tired…

"You really need to get some sleep young man." he remarked.

"I tried doctor, but just as I started to get to sleep the nurse walked in and…well worrying about Mark I just can't seem to relax…."

"This just won't do, (the doctor said taking Coiley by the wrist and looking at his watch to check the teen's pulse ) I'm getting you a mild sedative to help you get some sleep, or by morning I'll have two patients instead of just one to worry about.

The doctor left the room returning a few minutes later, with a small paper cup and a glass of water….

"Here young man, take this, it will help you to get some sleep."

He handed the little dixie-like cup to Coiley, inside it was a small blue capsule, which Coiley reluctantly picked up and popped into his mouth.

Taking the water glass, he took a gulp of water making a yuck face, at the taste of the pill.

"Very good!" the doctor said, turning and stepping over to check on Multi by putting his hand on the red head's forehead and as far as the doctor could tell by Multi's breathing and how the boy reacted when the doctor put his hand on his forehead, he was now just sleeping as apposed to being in a deep unconsciousness.

Turning back to Coiley the doctor said, "Well your friend's fever seems to be….." he stopped mid sentence, noticing that the blonde teen seemed to be deeply asleep…

"Well, he must have been more exhausted than he or I thought for that pill to take effect so quickly." he said to himself as he quietly left the room closing the door.

He met a male nurse in the hall about to go in to check on Multi…

"Oh Kazeem, there's no need to check on our young patients right now, they're both sleeping soundly and Mark Mills' fever has lessened, he seems to be recovering from that, so we'll hold off for the rest of the night and check them again in the morning."

"Yes Doctor."

They both left, with the nurse heading on to the next patient on his list and the doctor heading back to his first floor office.

Back at the palace all was quiet after the excitement of the rescue at the "Oasis of the Crystal Waters" everyone had retired to try to get some sleep, but it seemed that Coiley wasn't the only Impossible who was having a rough time getting some sleep.

Fluey was in bed, with Multi's little dog Skittles by his side, trying to sleep but every time he closed his eyes, all he saw in his minds eye was a nightmarish vision of Multi in the hospital bed in bad shape.

Skittles knew his master's friend was as worried as she was and sensing he need some TLC she crept up to where she could nuzzle under his arm.

Fluey looked down at his fuzzy bed mate and petted the puppy…

"Your as worried as I am about Multi and Coiley, aren't you girl."

Skittles whined a bit and nodded her head….

"Yeah I know..(he said giving her a bit of a scratch under her chin) but we have to try to be positive about it and trust that the doctor knows what he's doing!"

"Are you still awake young man!" whispered a voice…

A first Fluey stared down at Skittles, giving the puppy a curious look, then looking up he saw the shadowy figure nearby, and realized it was Big D who had spoken.

The Chief had heard Fluey's voice and had come from the other room to see why he was still awake.

"Oh…sorry Chief, I was just so worried about Multi and Coiley I couldn't get to sleep…."

"It's alright Fluid…the doctors will take good care of Multi and Coil, but you need your rest, I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep."

Fluey smiled and snuggled down as Big D pulled the covers up over his grandson, than began to stroke his hair.

This always calmed Fluey down when he was upset.

His adoptive mom had done the same when Fluey was a toddler to calm her son.

Soon the boy was relaxed and had fallen asleep, The Chief stood up and slipped quietly back into the adjoining bedroom, leaving Skittles there to keep sleeping his grandson company.

Out in the Thieves Guild's hideout Akmed and his gang were still trying to figure a way into the Royal Palace.

They couldn't use the way in that they had before, because the Royal Guard would have had that underground tunnel sealed or well guarded, so they would have to find a different way to gain entrance.

"Koora, you and the others bed down for now and we'll figure this out tomorrow morning!"

Without waiting for his brother's reply Akmed turned and headed straight for the tent the princess had retired to while the thieves were talking over their plans.

Koora shrugged, "Alright you heard him, (he said to the others) get some sleep and we'll finish the invasion plans at dawn!"

Haroon was still angry about the circumstances relating to Akmed's relationship to the princess and decided to take care of business in his own way.

'I don't need to follow Akmed as these thieves are doing, like a bunch of meek sheep being lead to the slaughter, I'll show them…'

Waiting until the others had settled in their tents Haroon put his plan into motion, after picking up some weapons and some other supplies and packing them into a knapsack, he quietly headed for the hidden exit, leaving the thieves hideout…..

Early the next morning Big D and his young agents were getting ready to check on Multi and check Coiley out of the hospital so he could rejoin the active duty list.

Fluey's royal look-a-like Prince Ali was meeting with his ministers to discuss the coronation, which would officially make him Sultan of Khakistan and the wedding, which would unite, him with Serina and make her his queen.

In no time at all they finished eating breakfast and were heading past the throne room, all except for Phyllis and Skittles, (she had agreed to stay behind to look after Multi's puppy) with Big D in the lead, where the Prince, who had finished his meeting with the ministers, spotted them.

"My friends…" he called stopping the group.

"Your Majesty." The Chief said as the prince approached…We're on our way to the hospital to pick up one of our agents and check on the other, then we'll be returning here to the palace."

"Very good, (Ali responded) in the mean time I have another meeting to finalize the plans for coronation ceremonies, I will see you when you return."

The group took their leave and Ali turned and headed back to his next meeting.

As Ali headed to his second meeting of the morning, Serina headed to the guest suite to keep Phyllis and Skittles company while the others were gone.

As the Impossi-Mobile arrived at the hospital entrance, they couldn't help but notice the commotion going on around the outside of the building….

Quickly hopping out of the Impossi-Mobile, they rushed into the lobby of the hospital and up to the Nurses Station.

"What's going on here?" Big D asked of the nurse behind the checkin desk.

Just before the nurse could answer him, the doctor who was in charge of taking care of Multi and Coiley and head of the night staff rushed over to The Chief and his agents.

"Mr. Davis, I was just about to contact you, will you all please follow me.."

Big D looked at Fluey, Danaleah, Shawn and FG and then asked, "What is it Doctor? What's going on?"

"I will explain shortly, please follow me!"

Then off he went, heading for the elevator, having no other choice Big D and his agents followed him, entering the elevator.

Once the doors closed, the doctor pressed the number 2 on the panel and set the elevator car in motion.

As soon as the elevator arrived at the second floor, the door opened and the Doctor, Big D, Fluey and the girls stepped out into the hallway…

Noticing the security guards standing in front of the door to the boy's room, The Chief caught hold of the Doctor's arm…

"Alright Doctor I want to know what is going on and I want to know NOW!"

Before the doctor could answer, the door to Multi and Coiley's room open…out came an attendant pushing a gurney out of the door with a figure on it.

Big D and the kids could only stare stunned at the sight, then Big D started forward telling his young agents to "Stay Back!"

He rushed up to the gurny and looked down at the figure laying on it.

Looking very relieved that the person on the gurney wasn't Coiley or Multi, he turned around to look over at the others, but before he could say anything, a voice from inside the room drew everyone's attention.

"We're Ok Chief!"

It was Coiley's voice and the teens who had been stunned at the sight of the gurney with the figure on it coming out of their friends room, breathed a sigh of relief.

The Chief rushed passed the attendant with the gurney, (who proceeded away from the room pushing the gurney down the hall) and into the room, followed by the others.

As they entered the room they were relieved to see both boys were unharmed and Multi was awake and sitting up.

The doctor interrupted, "Ahem…I was about to tell you that your young friends are fine, but we have had an incident here, some unknown man tried to harm them."

Coiley was sitting up also, but a nurse was wrapping his right forearm with a roll bandage.

Shawn rushed over to her red haired boyfriend's side, she was so happy to see him awake and sitting up.

The others went over to Coiley's bedside as the Nurse was just finishing bandaging his arm. "What happened here?" asked The Chief.

Figuring they should have some privacy, the doctor signaled the male nurse, who headed over to the door.

Coiley waited until the nurse and doctor left.

As soon as they were alone, the Chief said, "Alright Agent Coil, what happened here?"

"Well, the guy that just left here on the gurney has to be one of those thieves from that criminal Guild. I didn't recognize him from the Oasis, but he must be part of that group. He must have had a glass cutter because he got in thru the window over there."

They all looked in the direction Coiley was pointing over at the far side of the room where there was a big hole in the wall…

"Well there used to be a window!" Coiley said. "He had to have cut a hole in the window unlocked it and climbed in. What woke me up was the sound of glass breaking as the piece he cut out landed on the floor, when I looked over and saw this shadowy figure coming toward Multi's bed, I jumped out of my bed, grabbed the only thing I could find, a tray off this table as a weapon and ran around the bed to try to protect Multi!"

Seeing the look on everyone's faces he admitted, "Yeah I know, not too smart, but I didn't have time to try to find my transformer and I couldn't think of anything else to do to protect Multi!"

"What happened next, Coiley?" asked FG

"Well, because it was dark I guess I surprised the guy when I ran up and hit him with the tray. I nearly knocked him off his feet and as he was trying to get his balance I hit him again in the stomach hard as I could knocking him flat. Then I ran over to the side of Multi's bed and pulled the emergency cord to get help. I could see that the guy had a backpack with him…he got into it, brought out what must have been a small bomb and stood up, he shouted something I couldn't understand, then he lit it and was going to throw it…I put the metal tray up to try to shield us and jumped up onto Multi's bed, grabbed him and pulled him over to the other side of the bed and onto the floor, pulling his monitor and IVs out in the process, I didn't really see what happened next. The lights went on, I heard a shout and then a really loud bang and after the smoke cleared, I looked up over the bed and that part of the room where the guy was, was a wreck, the guy was on the floor and a big security guy was looking him over."

"Holy Mesopotamia!" Fluey exclaimed, "That was a narrow escape!"

"Apparently….(Coiley continued), the doctor and the security guy arrived together and crashed in just as that guy was about to throw his bomb. They must have hit the hitman with something, it must have caused him to drop the bomb. It had to have rolled to the other side of the room, before going off and blowing out the wall and the window. I don't know how my arm was hurt."

At that moment, the doctor came back into the room interrupting Coiley..

"I am sorry to interrupt but I have some information on the intruder, one of our security personnel recognized him."

Big D asked, "Who is or was he, what's his name?"

"He is in bad shape after being in the explosion and hit by the glass chards, but he still alive for the moment. His name is Rafic, a local criminal with a long police record, who has a connection to the local criminal element, the Thieves Guild and is frequently for hire."

"I don't understand, why would this criminal risk breaking into the hospital?" Big D inquired.

"We found a knapsack under some of the wreckage and searched it, in addition to weapons we found rope, strips of cloth and a broken bottle, with a label that read chloroform." (the doctor answered.)

"So, (Big D said), this crook broke in with the intention of Kidnapping the boys…"

"Yes, (said the doctor), but when your young friend became combative, he decided to dispose of the two of them instead, it's fortunate they were able to summon help!"

"Yes it certainly was, (Big D replied)…I want to thank you and your security staff for being there to protect them."

"What puzzles me, (The doctor replied) is that your young man here awoke when the intruder broke in. I had given him a sedative because he was having trouble sleeping."

Everyone looked at Coiley who had a sort of sheepish look on his face.

"Well….I can explain that, (Coiley admitted) I did put the pill in my mouth but stuck it under my tongue and then took a drink, but when the doctor turned to check on Mark I spit out the pill but pretended to be asleep. So I was only really lightly sleeping when that guy broke in."

"Ah, I thought that the pill had taken effect a bit too speedily for that kind of medication, but I attributed it to your being overly tired. the doctor replied. Well getting back to what we found in the intruder's knapsack, there was also a piece of paper with instructions on what to do and where to find the intended victims and where to transport them…but, (The doctor continued) that isn't all, it's instructions also say to meet someone near the Royal Palace. Where Rafic and an accomplice would collect a sack of gold as payment for the successful completion of this evil mission."

Big D and his young agents were stunned at the information the doctor had given them.

"Obviously, (The Chief said) Mark and Calvin where going to be used as bargaining chips to force us to do what ever they wanted us to do."

"Princess Psychopath and her thief boy friend, must be behind this latest plot against us and Prince Ali, to gain the throne." Fluey replied. "I think that we'd all be safer at the palace and your hospital and the people in it won't be in any more danger doctor. We can protect ourselves and the Prince and his Fiancée against those criminals with the help of the Royal guard better at the palace."

"But what about Mark Franky, he still isn't fully recovered from his head injury." Shawn pointed out in a worried tone.

The doctor spoke up, "I can take a leave of absence from the hospital and accompany you all to the palace to look after your young friend until he is fully recovered."

The Chief nodded and then activated his wrist communicator, contacting Phyllis to let her know they were on their way back.

"How are the boys Chief? Are they alright?" Phyllis asked.

Big D replied, "I'll fill you in about everything when we get back to the palace."

Then they packed up everything, the boys were given some privacy to change and they went out to the parking area, where the Impossi-Mobile had been parked.

The Chief climbed into the driver seat, Fluey climbed in beside him, Shawn, Danaleah and FG crowded into the middle seat and Coiley and Multi were settled into the back seat.

The Doctor went to get his own car after telling the group he would meet them at the palace.

The Chief activated the motor, converting to Impossi-Jet, then they took off.

What they didn't know, was that they were observed from the shadows of the side of the hospital building entrance, by a mysterious figure who watched the Impossi-Mobile turn into the Jet mode and take off into the sky, than the unknown observer disappeared down a nearby ally…

A few hours before Rafic tried with his partner to kidnap the two Impossibles from their room at the hospital, they were meeting with Haroon of the Theives Guild to get their instructions.

Haroon was determined to undermine Akmed's authority and raise himself to the leadership of the Thieves Guild.

Rafic and Hawkeem were hanging around a part of town considered to be the seedy part of Khakistan and Haroon approached them with a proposition and a promise to pay for their unique services.

Giving them the location and his knapsack with the supplies in it, he paid them half the promised fee…

"You'll get the rest when your job is completed! I'll meet you at the back of the Royal Palace behind the garden wall! Do not fail me! Haroon had said.

Arriving at the hospital Hawkeem went in to snoop around and find out if he could, what floor the targets were on and which room they were in.

Going through the front entrence of the hospital, he stationed himself near the admitting station and watched as people came and went.

He happened to still be standing at the admitting station and over heard a couple of male nurses talking about two foreign patients who had just been re-admitted on the second floor the other night, as one of them replaced a clip board of patient's names and room numbers back onto it's nail on the wall behind the admitting desk.

He noticed, after sneaking a peak at the list while the nurse was at the other end of the checkin desk talking on the phone and writing something on a note pad with his back to Hawkeem, that there were only two names on the list which were foreign sounding and they were both in the same room.

He hurriedly rejoined Rafic outside and they set about casing the building and found that the back of the hospital had an old metal fire escape reaching up to the second floor hospital room windows, including the one they wanted.

"Wait here Hawkeem and I'll signal you to come and help me when I'm ready." Rafic had instructed, then he climbed up the ladder and up to the second floor windows.

Hawkeem had watched as Rafic figured out which was the right window and used a glass cutter to cut a hole in the glass, reach in, unlocked and open the window than climbed in.

A short time later there was a huge explosion blowing out the window and a large part of the wall.

Hawkeem ran around to the front of the building where a crowd was beginning to quickly gather in response to sound of the blast and some alarms going off, along with security guards from the hospital.

He melded into the crowd of looky-loos not wanting to be under suspicion.

The explosion had happened close to sunrise and twenty minutes later as he and the rest of the crowd watched from the front of the hospital as a very unusual car arrived.

Five people got out and went into the hospital, then twenty minutes after they had arrived, Hawkeem watched as the original group of five came back out to the car accompanied by two more who were wheeled out in wheel chairs.

Than all seven climbed into the strange car, then the car changed shape a bit and took off like a rocket.

Deciding he had better leave and assuming his partner was dead or captured, Hawkeem walked around to the side of the building and disappeared into the Shadows of the ally.

Hawkeem didn't want to admit defeat and he certainly didn't want to give up the rest of the money Haroon had promised, so despite the failure to succeed at the kidnapping, he mounted his horse and took off to meet Haroon.

Hawkeem's greed was stronger than his fear of what Haroon might do to him and so he plotted on how to deceive him long enough to secure his money.

But, by the time he reached the rendezvous, Haroon who was right where he said he would be, near to the back of the palace wall, had seen the Impossi-Jet flying over the palace and landing inside the palace grounds and he had observed Big D and his agents entering the palace with the two he had intended to hold captive, so he already knew Hawkeem had failed when the would be kidnapper arrived to try to collect his money.

Even before Hawkeem offered a story as to the absence of his partner and their victims, Haroon being well aware the plot has failed, played it cool to see how far Hawkeem would go with his deception.

"So, where is your friend Rafic and your captives Hawkeem?"

"Ah…Rafic is guarding our prisoners, they are hidden not far from here sahib, so if you will give me the rest of the money, I will then tell you where the captives can be found and you can have your prisoners after I have taken my leave of you."

"I see…Haroon said..I have a counter proposal, in order to get your money, you must first produce your prisoners AND your partner."

Hawkeem started to protest, but Haroon punched him hard in the stomach knocking him to the ground and then drawing his dagger he threatened the shaken criminal.

"Failing your mission is bad enough, but lying to me has earned you a one way trip to eternity." Haroon growled stepping closer…

In a quick move Hawkeem reached out, grabbed his ankle and pulled causing Haroon to fall backward, then he jumped to his feet and tried a quick getaway, but Haroon recovered his footing and quickly took aim and throwing his knife bringing down the hapless criminal.

Haroon coolly walked over to Hawkeem's body and searched his clothing recovering the money and his dagger from his victim and then dragged him off to a clump of bushes to dispose of him.

Then he returned to where he had his horse tethered.

He stood there trying to figure out another way to gain leadership of the guild.

Haroon wasn't sure what his next move should be…should he try to rejoin the Thieves, or try to hire more underlings to help him?

He was deep in thought when he suddenly heard the sound of approaching hoof beats, turning he saw a group of riders in the distance quickly closing in on his location…


End file.
